Video Game Survivor Amazon
by machine146
Summary: 20 People from differnet video games and former Survivors compete for a Million Dollars
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 1

Jeff: We are here in Brazil's Amazon where 20 players from Survivor and Video Games will be competing for 1 million dollars. They come from games such as Starfox, Mario, Mass Effect, and Left 4 Dead.

*A plane is seen as 20 survivors were stuffed in the cargo hold*

Jeff: Already they are sizing each other up.

**Bill's Confession: I see a lot of younger people around me. But I also see Zombies. My main concern is Charger because I have no idea what he is going to do? He seems a little dumb. **

Charger: Charger hates flying. Charger likes ground.

**Legion's Confession: We are Geth. We are at a disadvantage since the organic species on my tribe hate Geth. We have done nothing wrong and hope we survive until the merge. **

**Mario's Confession: Mama Mia! I see the Bowser. He is going to kill me! I also see two lovely ladies. They are hot like the spicy meatball…is Peach going to see this?**

**Ami's Confession: I see two men on the tribe. If I can get the girls together we can oust them and have a good chance that a female can win Video Game Survivor. **

Jeff: They will arrive at camp to find nothing but a pot and a machete. No food and no fire.

*The plane lands and the Survivors get out*

Jeff: Welcome, first things first each tribe will elect a leader. You will each be given a piece of paper to write down another tribe member's name. The leader's role will come into play later. Ok, Left 4 Dead Tribe.

*The five members of Left 4 Dead Tribe is seen. Bill who is an older guy with a short white beard and wearing a military uniform. Francis who is tall and muscular and wearing a leather jacket. Coach who is a middle aged Black man wearing a team jacket. Smoker who is a zombie and wearing a brown shirt and jeans with a deformity on one side of his head. Finally charger who is wearing coveralls and has one very huge arm.*

**Smoker's Confession: *cough* I am probably the best bet for a leader here. Why you may ask? Because I rule! My tongue is longer than Gene Simmons's tongue and he's a lead signer of KISS.**

Francis: I choose Bill

Bill: Francis

Coach: I choose the old guy in the military uniform.

Smoker: The guy with the big arm

Charger: Charger wants the old guy who Charger can crush.

Jeff: Bill you are the leader of Left 4 Dead Tribe.

**Charger's Confession: Charger thinks old guy is leader. Charger doesn't trust other three.**

Jeff: Mass Effect Tribe

*The five members of Mass Effect Tribe is Garrus a Turian former C-Sec (Security) officer who is wearing blue armor. Grunt a young Krogan, Jacob, a Human Cerberus Solider, Jack, a human female psychotic who is covered in tattoos. Finally, Legion a Geth who has a hole in his torso.*

Garrus: Jacob

Grunt: Jacob

Jacob: Garrus

Jack: I don't give a *beep* but Legion

Legion: After talking with my programs 738 of us decided that we want Jacob as a leader.

Jeff: Jacob you are the leader of Mass Effect Tribe.

**Jacob's Confession: I was surprised that I was chosen as a leader. I thought Garrus would get it hands down. I mean I am from Cerberus which everyone here hates. **

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe

*The five members of Nintendo Tribe are Mario from Mario Games, Krystal from Starfox who is wearing her Starfox Assault Uniform, Samus from Metroid who is wearing her Zero G uniform, Bowser from Mario, and Snake from Metal Gear Solid who is wearing his uniform.*

Mario: I choose Snake

Krystal: Samus

Bowser: Snake

Samus: Snake

Snake: Mario

Jeff: Snake you are the leader of Nintendo Tribe.

Snake: Awesome, I have my own squad.

**Snake's Confession: At a time of war a Solider needs a squad. My squad are four misfits but they will do. I will toss them under the bus if I have to in order to win. Just like sacrificing your squad in order to win a battle.**

Jeff: Finally Galu tribe.

*The tribe consists of former Survivors. Jenna M winner of Amazon, Amy from Guatemala, Bobby from Exile Island, Cao Boi from Cook Islands, and Ami from Vanuatu and Micronesia.*

Jenna: Ami with an I

Bobby: Cao Boi

Cao Boi: Jenna she won this game so I think she's the most qualified.

Ami: Jenna

Amy: Cao Boi

Jeff: We have a tie.

Cao Boi: Let Jenna have the leadership position.

**Cao Boi's Confession: I did not want to be the leader. I know leaders have an instant target on their back. So if we lose we can vote out Jenna. Besides she won survivor already.**

Jeff: Go off to your camps. Each leader will get a map. Good luck.

_Left 4 Dead Tribe Day 1_

Francis: Are you sure you know where you are going?

Bill: I am sure Francis. I got our team through much worse terrain.

Francis: Yeah through hordes of Zombies.

Smoker: Ah fun times. You humans taste good.

Francis: Shut up freak.

Coach: Calm down guys. We don't want to fight within the first five minutes.

**Smoker's Confession: These humans are so easy to anger. I got Francis angry within the first five minutes. This should be fun.**

Charger: Charger bored!

Francis: Damn it! It's been 10 minutes!

Bill: Well here is our Canoe.

*They get to a Canoe*

Bill: Our camp should be north of here. Straight north.

Charger: Charger hates boats.

*Charger charges into the water*

Francis: Well he's a goner.

Coach: First person dead in this game.

Bill: No time to waste we should get moving.

*At their camp minutes later Charger runs out of the river with a dozen piranhas attached to him*

Charger: Charger here. MMMM fishy

*Charger eats one of the fishes just as the tribe rows up*

**Coach's Confession: Charger is one tough Zombie. I mean he made it to camp without a boat and brought food. Well about a dozen piranhas but with no fire we can't cook them.**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 1_

*The Tribe reached their canoe*

Garrus: Just a two mile row.

Jack: Great just *beep*ing great.

Jacob: Grunt and Legion you two are the strongest so you will do the rowing. Garrus you steer and Jack.

*Jack glares at him*

Jacob: Umm you are fine.

**Garrus's Confession: Jacob is a pretty good leader so far. He's been giving out orders and who is best for what. Jack on the other hand hasn't done a thing to help us.**

*Grunt and Legion row as Jack relaxes in the boat*

Grunt: I think of the oar as a sharp object going into an enemy. Take that!

Jacob: Ok, left at the next turn.

Garrus: Got it.

Jack: Just keep the water off the boat.

**Jack's Confession: I don't give a *beep* what they think of me. If they vote me off so be it. I hate everyone here and they know it. It won't change my position if I help or not. **

*The tribe gets to camp*

Jacob: Good job team.

Legion: You have done a satisfactory job leading.

Nintendo Tribe Day 1

Bowser: Mario you map reading skills suck.

Mario: I know where we are going.

Snake: Let me see the map. You are holding it upside down.

Mario: Mama Mia!

Browser: Enough with the Italian Accent you are so stereotypical.

Krystal: Leave Mario alone. He is trying.

**Krystal's Confession: Snake and Bowser suddenly just ganged up on Mario. I hate people like that. So I defended him.**

Snake: Because of Mario we are behind.

Bowser: Yeah

Mario: It was just a mistake.

Krystal: Listen you two just shut up or else you won't see me in a bikini.

Snake: We will shut up.

Bowser: Yeah

**Bowser's Confession: Krystal in a bikini is a dream of mine other than Kidnapping Peach a million times. **

Krystal: Hey Mario you interested in an alliance.

Mario: Sure

Krystal: Great

**Mario's Confession: Krystal is a suck a nice Blue Vixen. Mama Mia I am in an alliance, the first one in the game. I believe I can trust her. **

Mario: So why are you here?

Krystal: The money but I also want to disprove to people that I am not some nude pin up model. I will use my looks sometimes for keeping the peace and sometime strategy but I will not be involved in some perversion.

Mario: That is a smart idea.

_Galu Tribe Day 1_

Amy: Just a little bit farther until we reach the river.

Cao Boi: We have it guys! Wait, hold up.

*Cao Boi climbs a tree*

Cao Boi: I see the river!

**Amy's Confession: Cao Boi is a bit annoying but he is hilarious. I mean he's an old Asian Guy but he has more energy than all of us here. **

Cao Boi: Whoa! *Cao Boi falls out of the tree* Ow.

Bobby: Hehe nice fall dude.

Cao Boi: Thanks. I am ok.

Jenna: Don't hurt yourself.

**Cao Boi's Confession: I maybe the oldest one here but I have a lot of energy. Plus I can cure headaches by getting rid of the bad chi. So I am pretty useful. **

Ami: Thank god, the boat!

Bobby: Well let's get are asses in and let's head out.

Ami: Aren't you going to help us in?

Bobby: You don't need a man's help seeing you in your season. Amy maybe but not you or Jenna.

**Ami's Confession: Bobby is the master of bad first impressions. He comes in and treats all the women like dirt. I do not care if you are strong, if you act rude you are gone. **

_Left 4 Dead Tribe Day 1_

Bill: Ok guys we need to start building our shelter.

Coach: Where are we going to put it?

Bill: In that clearing right there.

Coach: Ok, that sounds like a good place.

Smoker: I really don't think that is a good place.

Bill: Where do you suggest?

Smoker: Somewhere else?

Coach: How about that clearing?

Smoker: Nope

Charger: Charger wants to vote on it!

Smoker: Hey we do it my way.

Francis: *Beep* that Bill is our leader so that means we listen to him.

**Smoker's Confession: My plan on pissing the humans off is working. Soon they will be my puppets.**

**Camera Man: Umm not to interfere with the game but your strategy does not make sense.**

**Smoker: It does to me!**

*The tribe starts to build the shelter*

Coach: Whew, this is tough.

Bill: Don't die on us now.

Coach: No, I am fine.

**Coach's Confession: The heat here is unbearable, to make matters worse is that we have no fire to boil water so you get tired real fast out here. Not good for humans. It doesn't affect zombies that much though.**

Bill: How are you doing Charger?

Charger: Charger doing great!

Bill: Great!

*Soon the floor of the shelter was built. Bill, Charger, Francis, and Coach were still working as Smoker was taking a break.*

**Francis's Confession: Smoker is a *beep*ing zombie. He has lot of stamina but he takes long breaks and I mean long breaks. He needs to get off his ass before we vote him off. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 1_

Jacob: Ok, guy's first thing we need is shelter and fire. I suggest shelter first.

Jack: Maybe we can have a couple of people doing fire?

Legion: We suggest shelter. Making fire would only have a 2% success rate in three days.

Grunt: I don't care what you guys decide. Let's just work.

*The tribe starts to work on the shelter*

**Jacob's Confession: We seem to have a good tribe. Grunt despite him not attempting to socialize is a hard worker. Garrus is working hard and knows a thing about building shelters. Legion is a hard worker. Jack works sometimes but also tries to oppose anyone's ideas.**

Jack: We need to lower the floor.

Garrus: There spiders and the bugs can easily get to us.

Jack: So? *beep* them. Some are edible.

Garrus: Ew

Jack: I had worse stuff. Try prison food.

**Jack's Confession: I am a bitch. There is no way around it but I also know everyone's weakness. If I am going out then I am going to do some damage. Garrus might easily be a good target for me. You make him mad then he wants revenge. His nice side will turn into a combination of a psychopath whose thirst for revenge will cloud his judgment. I just need to exploit that. **

*Jack and Legion are gathering stuff in the jungle leaving Jacob, Garrus, and Grunt to work on the shelter*

Jacob: I was wondering if you guys want to make an alliance?

Garrus: Us three would be awesome.

Grunt: Meh ok.

Jacob: You don't like the idea.

Grunt: I'll be in it. I am not into the strategy part. I am here to kick ass in the challenges.

Jacob: You stick with us and we will make sure you compete in a lot of challenges.

Grunt: Good

**Grunt's Confession: I have no interest in playing the strategy part of this game. I just want to hurt someone in the challenges and that is all. **

Jacob: We need something big to support the floor.

Grunt: I will be right back.

*Grunt roars and runs into the jungle. A huge crash is heard and Grunt comes back holding a tree*

Grunt: This big enough?

Jacob: Umm yes.

_Nintendo Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe gets to their camp finally*

Snake: We need fire first.

Bowser: I have it under control.

*Bowser breathes fire*

Snake: Good job Bowser.

**Bowser's Confession: I started fire. What did Mario do? He got us lost. Bowser 1 Mario 0. **

Snake: Now we work on the shelter.

Krystal: Any designs for the shelter?

Snake: I was thinking of an underground bunker.

Krystal: What?

Snake: Something to protect ourselves. We have a fire to keep the ground warm.

Mario: Last person to make an underground bunker had it flooded.

Snake: Well I choose a Bunker.

**Krystal's Confession: Snake I know has a lot of experience but he made everyone totally aware of his alliance with Bowser and he wants to make the worst shelter in history. We need to be above ground. Not in it. **

Bowser: I have to agree with Snake.

Krystal: Samus do you have an opinion.

*Samus shrugs*

Snake: My vote counts as two we are making an underground bunker!

*The tribe starts to dig.*

Krystal: *Whispering to Mario* I hated to be the bitch.

Mario: You were right though.

**Snake's Confession: I do see trouble with the Krystal\Mario alliance. I doubt those two are smart enough to make an alliance though. Pretty much I am immune well not literally since I can be voted off by people will respect my leadership position. **

_Galu Tribe Day 1_

Cao Boi: Yes! We here!

Amy: I guess we have to get to work.

Ami: Cao Boi, Bobby. Can you two get some wood while we clear a spot for the shelter.

Bobby: Umm sure

Cao Boi: Ok, you got it.

**Cao Boi's Confession: I am not dumb. I know Ami with an I is trying to make an all girl alliance. Why else would she make me and Bobby go off by ourselves? **

Ami: Listen, would you two be interested in an alliance.

Jenna: Sure.

Amy: I would be okay with it.

Ami: Great, we are taking out Bobby.

Amy: Why him?

Ami: Because I know he is rude, abrasive, and sexist.

Amy: It's been awhile. He could have matured a little.

Ami: We don't need men.

**Amy's Confession: Ami is a little sexist as well. She wants me and Jenna to join her. I am not so sure I want to be in that alliance but I know that Bobby and Cao Boi bonded too and no matter which alliance I join I would be in the same spot. **

Ami: Don't tell the men this.

Jenna: I won't.

**Jenna's Confession: I kind of made a friendship with Ami. She is a little weird seeing how she wants to take out Bobby who maybe useful due to his strength but I don't want to get voted off by opposing her. No way.**

*The men come back*

Bobby: we got some wood.

Ami: Great, let's get working.

_Galu Tribe Night 1_

*Bobby is heard snoring loudly*

Jenna: How can anyone sleep with him here?

Cao Boi: I know. Kind of annoying.

Amy: It's giving me a headache.

Cao Boi: I can fix that.

**Bobby's Confession: Apparently I snore I my sleep. I am not sure if it's the girl's attempts to mind *beep* me or if it's true. Cao Boi says it's true.**

_Left 4 Dead Tribe Day 2_

*The shelter was almost built*

Bill: Great job so far guys.

Coach: This shelter is kick ass.

Charger: Charger agree!

**Bill's Confession: Our team worked well these last couple of days. We almost have our shelter built. We still have no fire but we will get there.**

Charger: Charger says fire come out! Fire! Please come out. Humans need fire.

Smoker: Sorry Charger but fire hates you and so does the humans.

Charger: Humans…hate me. WHAAAAAA

*Charger runs off crying*

Smoker: That was easy

**Charger's Confession: Humans hate Charger. Charger sad. WHHAAAAAAAAAA. **

*Coach hears Charger crying and he goes and talks with him*

Coach: What is wrong?

Charger: Humans hate Charger

Coach: We don't hate you.

Charger: You don't?

Coach: We like you. You are a true team player.

Charger: Thanks.

Coach: If we lose. You won't be the first person voted out.

**Coach's Confession: As a coach I try to help my down players. Charger was hurt so I helped him. He is a better guy than Smoker who I think is feeding Charger lies.**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 2_

*The tribe finished building their shelter*

Jack: Looks like *beep*

Garrus: It looks fine.

Jack: I've been in cells better than this.

Garrus: No one asked you.

**Jack's Confession: Everyone is so happy go lucky here. *Beep* the happiness I want them complaining. I won't go sabotaging the tribe I just have to cause some tension but I will wait for now.**

_Nintendo Tribe Day 2_

*Krystal crawls out of the hole Snake has made. She shivers and heads to the water*

**Krystal's Confession: Snake's shelter idea backfired. Like I said it did not work. The cold air seeped in and we are all freezing. **

Snake: Ok, I made one bad choice.

Krystal: I warned you.

Snake: Hey, I bad a bad choice and I am sorry. We will rebuild the shelter as soon as we warm up.

*Samus is shivering on the beach*

Krystal: Well my flight suit is all wet now. *She strips down to her bikini.* If you get any ideas and I will kill you.

Snake: Umm I don't have any ideas.

Krystal: Right. I am not some pin up model sex toy.

**Snake's Confession: Umm Krystal is very hot. Maybe I should steal that bikini from her.**

**Krystal: *From a distance* I HEARD THAT!**

**Snake: Oh *beep* *Snake hides in a box***

*The tribe starts to work on the new shelter*

Bowser: If we put this support here.

Krystal: Not there!

*The new shelter collapses*

Krystal: Great.

Bowser: Bitch.

Krystal: What did you say?

Bowser: Uh nothing.

Krystal: You better have said nothing.

**Mario's Confession: I know Krystal sometimes act rude but she has a good reason. Bowser and Snake don't listen to her ideas and they always stare at her. So far she has been nice to me and Samus. **

_Galu Tribe Day 2_

*The shelter is completed*

Amy: Finally.

Bobby: Looks almost like the shelter I was in during my season.

**Amy's Confession: Well we are finished with the shelter and everything seems fine. Although it is obvious that I am in the middle of a battle of the sexes. **

Cao Boi: Listen I know that Ami is trying to bring you into an all girls alliance.

Amy: That is true.

Cao Boi: We want to prove our worth.

Bobby: Yeah.

Amy: I'll be in the same position.

Cao Boi: In a few days there will be a tribal switch. If any of us are with you we will protect you.

Amy: You promise not to vote for me.

Bobby: We promise. Jenna and Ami are more unpredictable. Ami is a Head Bitch in Charge. And Jenna well I am not sure what she is thinking.

**Cao Boi's Confession: It is obvious that Amy is the swing vote. My and Bobby are trying to get her on our side. Our threesome will easily take control over this tribe. Hey, we can call ourselves the color of the rainbow tribe. An Asian, a Black man, and a white girl. **

_Nintendo Tribe Night 2_

*Krystal is seen outside of the shelter*

Krystal: This sucks.

**Krystal's Confession: Our new shelter was destroyed by Bowser so Snake decided to have the tribe sleep in the bunker again. It's raining and it's becoming a lake in there. If we pull off a victory in immunity tomorrow I would be surprised. **

Mario: Everything ok Krystal?

Krystal: This tribe sucks. Pretty much Snake wants to run it his way.

Mario: I guess we build our own shelter.

Krystal: Good idea.

*A couple of hours later they built a small shelter for two*

Mario: Much better.

Krystal: And warmer.

**Mario's Confession: Me and Krystal decided to break away from Snake's and Bowser's control of the tribe. We built our own small shelter and Samus even came to sleep with us too. **

_Left 4 dead Tribe Day 3_

Coach: Tree mail!

Bill: What does it say?

Coach: A challenge which will test your skill in fighting.

Francis: A platform fighting challenge. Hehe time to go kick their asses.

**Charger's Confession: Charger smash opponents! Charger wants to do challenges. Charger no want to go to tribal council!**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 3_

Jacob: Let's keep ourselves out of Tribal Council.

Grunt: Agreed

**Jacob's Confession: We are going in with a positive attitude and we will win this challenge. I mean we have a lot of strong people so we have a great chance at winning. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 3_

Snake: Hehe a physical challenge. This should be easy.

Krystal: We are all strong.

*Samus was about to say something before Bowser interrupts her*

Bowser: Yeah, except Mario maybe the weakest here.

Mario: Mama Mia! Why would you a say that! I defeated you dozens of times.

**Bowser's Confession: Mario is the weakest. He is short, fat, and could easily be beaten by anyone. And I let him beat me. Do you know how annoying Peach is sometimes?**

_Galu Tribe Day 3_

Ami: First challenge guys!

Bobby: I wonder who our competition is?

Jenna: They should be pretty weak.

Ami: Well knowing last season we could be in for a surprise.

**Ami's Confession: We do not know who is on the other tribe but what we lack in physical strength we make it up with smarts and skills. Hopefully we can use that in the challenge.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 3_

Jeff: Welcome Left 4 Dead Tribe, Mass Effect Tribe, Nintendo Tribe, and Galu Tribe. Today's challenge will have one person from each team on a platform. You goal is to be the last one standing. First team to three points wins immunity and reward. The three teams that get three points gets fire. The last place team gets to go to tribal council. Nintendo Tribe since you made fire you get flint.

Bowser: we don't need it. They have me.

Mario: Just take the flint.

Jeff: The winning tribe's reward is fishing gear and there is a lot of fish in the rivers. So lets start.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Ok first ones up are Smoker, Jacob, Krystal, and Ami. Survivors ready…go!

*Jacob slammed into Ami who fell off the platform. Smoker used his tongue to grab Krystal around the waist*

Krystal: EEP!

*He then tossed her into Jeff where her butt landed on Jeff's face*

Krystal: I feel so violated.

*Jacob then ran into Smoker knocking him off*

Jeff: *pushing Krystal off* Mass Effect gets the first point!

Jacob: Yes!

Jeff: Next round is Bill, Legion, Bowser, and Bobby.

Bobby: How come I am against the tough guys?

Grunt: You could be fighting me.

Bobby: Never mind.

Jeff: Go!

*Bowser slapped Bill off the platform first and then went after Bobby. Legion stayed very still. Bobby tries to push Bowser but Bowser was too strong and he shoved Bobby off.*

Bobby: Damn!

*Bowser charged after Legion but Legion just side stepped making Bowser fall off the platform and into the mud*

Jeff: Mass Effect scores their second point! Next four up are Francis, Grunt, Samus, and Cao Boi. Go!

*Grunt roars and tosses Francis off the platform*

Cao Boi: So Samus after this game if you aren't busy maybe we can hang out.

*Samus was about to say something but Grunt knocks them both off*

Jeff: With that Mass Effect Tribe wins immunity and fishing gear!

Jacob: Great job!

Grunt: I AM KROGAN! RAWR!

Jeff: Next three up are Coach, Mario, and Jenna. Go!

*Coach went after Mario but Mario jumped over and kicked him off. Jenna tries pushing Mario but he dodged and shoved her off*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribes gains a point! Next three are Charger, Snake, and Amy. Go!

Charger: AHHH

*Charger slams into Snake and take both of them off the platform and into the jungle*

Jeff: Umm Galu Tribe wins a point?

Amy: That was easy.

Jeff: Ok, while our crew tries to find Snake and Charger the next three up are Smoker, Krystal, and Bobby.

Krystal: Oh great.

Smoker: Hehe this will be fun.

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Smoker uses his tongue to steal Krystal's top. Bobby gets distracted and falls off the edge. Krystal then attacks Smoker beating him up before shoving him off the platform*

Krystal: That will teach you to steal my top!

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe scores their second point. Next Three up are Coach, Bowser, and Cao Boi…go!

*Bowser attacks Coach and they both hit head on. Coach slams his elbow into Bowser and shoves him off. Cao Boi then jumps on Coach back.*

Coach: Ahh it's a Jockey!

*Coach runs around before throwing Cao Boi off and into the mud*

Jeff: Left 4 Dead Tribe gets their first point. Next Three up are Charger, Mario, and Ami…go!

*Charger charges at Mario who just jumps over him making Charger run off the stage. Ami tries to tackle Mario but get knocks her off*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe wins immunity!

Mario: Mama Mia! I did it!

Jeff: Next two up are Jenna and Francis…go!

*Francis just pushes Jenna off*

Jeff: Left 4 Dead wins their second point. Next round is Amy against Bill…go!

*Amy and Bill push each other around until Bill knocks her down and pushes her off the platform*

Jeff: Left 4 Dead Tribe Wins immunity!

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Everyone gets flint. Mass Effect Tribe gets fishing gear and Galu Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council Tonight.

_L4D Tribe Day 3_

Bill: Great job team.

Francis: Good job on that last round.

Charger: Charger had fun!

Coach: We did good guys.

Bill: And we got flint.

**Francis's Confession: Charger sucked, Smoker sucked but at least Charger did not try to rape some girl. I think the zombies need to go if we lose the next immunity.**

*Bill easily starts the fire*

Bill: We have fire people!

Coach: Yes! Let's get the water boiling!

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 3_

*Jacob started the fire*

Grunt: Finally some water.

**Jacob's Confession: Three days without water took a toll on us but it also took a toll on the other tribes as well. We won all three of our rounds. We will come to the next challenge stronger.**

_Galu Tribe Day 3_

*the tribe came back disappointed. Ami quickly gathered the other girls*

Ami: We need to get rid of Bobby.

Amy: What about Cao Boi?

Ami: He at least did not fall off due to looking at some Vixen's boobs.

Jenna: Easy vote then?

Ami: Yes

**Ami's Confession: Bobby is going home tonight. Seeing him in the challenge made me think he is more useless than I thought. He is supposed to be strong but that Vixen made him lose without anyone touching him. With that he's out of here. **

*Bobby and Cao Boi are in the shelter*

Cao Boi: Well unless Amy votes with us you maybe gone.

Bobby: Yeah, but I saw myself a pair of nice ones.

Cao Boi: Hehe yeah.

*Amy comes over*

Amy: Bobby you are being targeted.

Bobby: I know.

Amy: So I will give you guys a 50-50 chance to stay in. Tell me who you guys want out.

Bobby: Ami

Cao Boi: Ami

Amy: If you guessed correctly then you will be staying.

Bobby: Are we correct?

Amy: You will find out at Tribal Council tonight.

Bobby: Got to leave us in the dark.

Amy: I do.

**Bobby's Confession: I like Amy, and she knows how to keep me worried. I hope we were right on picking Ami to leave. I don't want to go before that bitch. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Amy's Confession: My vote tonight will piss off one person. My choice has been made, now to eliminate that person. I love being a swing vote sometimes. **

_Tribal Council #1_

Jeff: Welcome Galu Tribe. Please grab a torch and lets begin. So Cao Boi, how is camp life?

Cao Boi: It is pretty good. We have a shelter but we seem to have a battle of the sexes going on.

Jeff: Already?

Cao Boi: Yeah, Ami decided that instead of taking out the weak link.

Jeff: Who is the weak link?

Cao Boi: I am not sure. We all have strengths and weaknesses.

Ami: They think I am the weak link.

Cao Boi: Physically yes but not mentally. You are strong mentally. Everyone here is pretty even I think.

Jeff: Ami did you start the Battle of the Sexes?

Ami: I did but I assumed that Cao Boi and Bobby had an alliance going.

Bobby: We have an alliance after you excluded us.

Ami: I was right.

Bobby: But you started the war.

Ami: And I intend to finish what I started.

Jeff: Amy, where do you stand?

Amy: With my alliance.

*Ami smiles*

Jeff: So Jenna what went wrong during immunity?

Jenna: Luck of the draw and the fact that we are weaker than them probably helped.

Jeff: Cao Boi do you feel vulnerable tonight?

Cao Boi: No I don't, it is between Bobby and Ami.

Jeff: Bobby, do you think you are an asset to the tribe?

Bobby: Of course I am the strongest one here. You need strength in some of these challenges.

Ami: But you lost to a half naked Blue Vixen.

Bobby: I did not see you win either.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Jenna you are up first.

*Jenna votes*

**Bobby**

Jenna: Sorry, but this is who we choose, nothing personal.

*Cao Boi votes*

**Ami**

Cao Boi: I would have loved to be in an alliance with you but you went and made it to the Battle of the Sexes but never mess with an Asian's mind. We are cunning.

*Bobby votes*

**Ami**

Bobby: Head Bitch in Control no more.

*Amy votes*

*Ami votes*

**Booby**

Ami: When we switch tribes I will make sure to send that Blue Vixen home as well.

Jeff: I will go tally the votes. *Gets the Urn* First vote

**Booby**

**Ami**

1 vote Bobby 1 vote Ami

**Ami**

**Bobby**

2 votes Bobby 2 votes Ami

First person voted off of Survivor

**Ami**

Ami: What!

Jeff: Ami please bring me your torch.

*Ami comes up with her torch*

Jeff: Ami the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch* Well it looks like the Men won this battle. Can the genders settle their differences before the next challenge. Go back to camp.

**Ami's Final Words: I am shocked. I never expected Amy to betray me. My time here was too short and Bobby stayed which is kind of an insult. I hope they lose. Good luck Jenna.**

Next Time on Survivor…

Smoker causes havoc in the Tribe. A Jack and Garrus feud starts up. While on Nintendo Tribe a tribal division has two sides literally fighting. On Galu Tribe Jenna reveals her reason why she signed on to Survivor

Voted for Ami: Bobby, Cao Boi, Amy

Voted for Bobby: Ami, Jenna

Notes: This was a fun chapter to write and I will be putting up a poll soon so you can vote for your favorites.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 2

Last time on Survivor 20 castaways were stranded in the Amazon with nothing but a canoe, a machete, and a pot. The Left 4 Dead Tribe elected Bill as their leader and quickly went to work on building their shelter. However Smoker caused some tension within the tribe. In Mass Effect Tribe Jacob was elected the leader and Jack found herself on the outs but has a plan. In Nintendo Tribe Snake was elected the leader and quickly angered Krystal and Mario with bullying and building an underground bunker which made Krystal and Mario build their own shelter. In Galu tribe Ami made an all girls alliance. During immunity Mass Effect Tribe dominated while Galu went to Tribal Council. With Amy stuck in the middle of a battle of the sexes she decided that Ami should be going home in a 3-2 vote. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

_Galu Tribe Night 3_

Jenna: I was totally surprised with that.

Bobby: Sorry, but it was either her or me.

Jenna: I know but I thought you were with us Amy.

Amy: In that challenge I saw that he lacked physical strength. Ami wanted the strongest out and I could not do that.

Jenna: But then I will be next.

Cao Boi: We haven't considered voting you out. Ami was hurting the tribe not you.

**Jenna's Confession: I came into Tribal Council thinking that Bobby was going home but Ami got blindsided. I know I am next there is no getting around that unless I try to aim for either Amy or Cao Boi. **

*Cao Boi makes fire*

Cao Boi: Good thing that Jeff gave us fire.

Amy: We needed it.

**Bobby's Confession: Tonight we lost Ami but we gained fire. I think it was a fair trade…well not fair since fire is worth a lot more than her. **

Jenna: Let's get some water boiling.

Amy: I second that.

_Left 4 Dead Tribe Day 4_

*Coach and Bill are playing a makeshift baseball game with a branch and a nut*

Bill: Here's the pitch *Bill throws the nut and Coach hits it.* That's 5 for 5.

Coach: Yeah! Homerun!

**Coach's Confession: Me and Bill are kind of bonding together here. I don't really connect with Francis really so he is just a cool guy. He tells us old war stories. Some I think are fake but entertaining.**

Bill: So back in Nam this one guy decided to be a jerk and put my rifle into the mud. Five minutes later he gets blown up.

Coach: Karma is a bitch.

Bill: I would have saved him if the mud did not jam my rifle.

*Bill throws the nut and Smoker's tongue catches it*

Coach: Smoker! We are playing a game here.

Smoker: So?

Coach: Get you ass out of here please.

Smoker: I want to play.

Bill: I am sorry but last time we tried to play baseball with you, you managed to spend an hour on one pitch.

Smoker: I need to be precise.

**Smoker's Confession: I love torturing these people, just by bugging them at the wrong time and stuff. I want to make them suffer without sabotaging them.**

*Smoker laughs and walks away*

Coach: Listen would you like to be in an alliance with me?

Bill: Sure.

Coach: I have Charger so that would be three people on our side.

Bill: I am in.

**Bill's Confession: Me, Coach, and Charger are in an alliance. I know Coach is trustworthy and Charger like Coach a lot so we would be a pretty strong three. **

Coach: We will be a kick ass alliance.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 4_

*Legion was improving the shelter*

Jacob: Why are you improving the shelter?

Legion: We are improving it so the tribe can be strong. We have made the frame 34% more sturdy and the floor is 58% more comfortable to you organics.

Jacob: Well umm thanks.

**Legion's Confession: We have decided that in order to win challenges we have to get the humans to have more energy. They need food, water, and comfort. **

*The tribe is talking by the fire as Legion comes in with some fruit*

Legion: We have found fresh fruit.

Grunt: Thanks

Garrus: Thank you Legion.

**Grunt's Confession: Legion I thought I would not like but he's pretty awesome. He's strong like me and he is helping camp life to be better.**

Jack: This sucks.

Garrus: What sucks?

Jack: This *beep*ing fruit.

Garrus: Hey, I thought it was good.

Jack: But your species would eat anything.

Garrus: What?

Jack: Nothing, your species eats the weirdest things. I have been in prison and I saw the guards eat stuff that looks like *beep*.

Garrus: Take that back.

Jack: It's an opinion. Don't make it personal. I bet you think we humans eat werid stuff as well.

Garrus: Don't insult my species!

Jack: Whoa! Whatever I did I am sorry.

Garrus: Next vote you are gone!

**Jack's Confession: YES! I got Garrus to be angry at me. I am going to keep edging him on while looking like the victim. This is so easy. **

Garrus: *beep* this.

Jacob: Garrus! *sighs*

**Garrus's Confession: Jack is *beep*ing dead! Don't you ever talk about my species like that! You are getting my vote Jack. No one crosses Garrus!**

_Nintendo Tribe_

*Snake and Bowser are still trying to set up a shelter*

Snake: Darn it. Can't Crystal, Mario, and Samus help us?

Bowser: They have their own shelter apparently.

Snake: Well we have ours.

*A half done shelter that is falling apart is shown*

Bowser: Yeah, maybe we can get Krystal to help us at…

Snake: No!

Bowser: If we lose we are gone.

Snake: Hehe that is where you are wrong. I have a plan.

**Snake's Confession: I knew that Mario, Krystal, and Samus are in an alliance and I have something to break that alliance up. A fake hidden immunity idol! By using stuff I find around camp I am slowly building a realistic looking idol. It's going to take a couple of days but it has to be perfect. **

Bowser: Care to tell me.

Snake: You will see. When you do, me and you will go straight to the merge.

*Krystal and Mario are together improving their shelter*

**Mario's Confession: We have been improving our shelter since we built it. Since three people well two and a vixen are living in it, the shelter became crowded. So we made it bigger.**

Krystal: These leaves should make the bedding softer.

Mario: Yes it should.

Krystal: So who should we take out first?

Mario: Bowser. Snake is less likely to a kill me.

Krystal: Agreed. Samus?

Samus: *Is about to speak when Bowser came past*

Bowser: Hehehe you three are doomed.

Krystal: I wonder what he meant by that.

Mario: Mama Mia! He is planning to kill us!

**Krystal's Confession: Ok, I think Snake is using Bowser to screw with out minds but even so we need to keep an eye on them. Snake is not a dumb guy so he may have found the hidden immunity idol.**

_Galu Tribe Day 4_

*Jenna and Cao Boi are sitting in the shelter*

Jenna: Cao Boi can I tell you something?

Cao Boi: Yes?

Jenna: I am actually here not for my own personal gain but to raise money for cancer.

Cao Boi: Why didn't you tell us?

Jenna: Because I did not want you to give me a free pass.

Cao Boi: Well good luck to you.

**Jenna's Confession: I am raising money for cancer research but I did not want to tell them until now. I know that I am next so telling them may give me a small edge to stay alive another three days. **

**Cao Boi's Confession: That is a nice thing for Jenna to do but if come to the vote I still will vote her out if she is the weakest link here. **

Jenna: Well thanks for listening Cao Boi.

Cao Boi: No problem Jenna.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 4_

*Jacob took the fishing gear out to the river*

**Jacob's Confession: I've decided to take the fishing gear out and use it to catch something. I figured we need our tribe to be strong and since all we have eaten is fruit we needed some protein. **

*Jacob reels in a lot of fish*

Jacob: Whoo another one! Yeah!

*Jacob goes back to camp*

Jacob: Hey guys I caught a dozen fish! We are feasting tonight!

Garrus: Alright Jacob!

Garrus: Oh man those look so good.

**Legion's Confession: We do not need fish to survive. We don't need food or water so we stay strong constantly. Humans and aliens need food and water to survive. One advantage is that there is one less mouth to feed so the humans have extra rations. **

Jacob: You don't eat fish Legion?

Legion: We don't need food.

Jack: Then why the hell are you here?

Legion: We want to be part of the tribe.

Jacob: Fair enough.

_Nintendo Tribe Night 4_

*Rain started to pour down hard as Krystal, Mario, and Samus slept comfortably Bowser's and Snake's shelter was leaked.*

Snake: This sucks.

Bowser: I know.

Snake: We could steal some of the roof off the other shelter.

Bowser: You sure?

Snake: Hell yeah. In war anything goes. Stealing is one of them.

Bowser: Hehe ok I will be right back.

**Snake's Confession: I like Bowser. I come up with an idea and he goes and does it which gives him a bigger target than me. **

*Bowser goes over to the other shelter and steals a bunch of branches off it making it leak. He goes back to his shelter with them*

Snake: Great job.

Bowser: They are going to be cold and wet tomorrow.

**Bowser's Confession: To be honest I don't care if our tribe gets weaker. Me and Snake are the stronger of the three. If it comes down to a vote either Samus or Mario are going. **

_Left 4 Dead Tribe Day 5_

*Charger was sitting by the fire with Smoker in the bushes behind him. He uses his very long tongue and pokes Charger with it*

Charger: Who did that!

*Charger looks around and sees no one. Smoker hits him with his tongue again Charger looks around again*

Charger: This place hates Charger.

**Charger's Confession: Charger thinks something is up. Charger not mean to land. Why does land hate Charger!**

*After about an half an hour of doing this Smoker turns around and sees Francis*

Francis: What are you doing?

Smoker: Umm nothing? Hey what are you doing!

*Charger hears fighting*

Charger: What is happening over there?

*Francis comes out of the bushes.*

Francis: Nothing much. Just a pest.

*The camera goes to Smoker who is tied to the tree with his tongue*

**Smoker's Confession: Well bugging Charger was fun while it lasted. The only one in this tribe that retaliates when I bug them is Francis. That's why I stay away from him.**

**Francis's Confession: Smoker is a complete moron! I mean he does nothing around camp but annoy people. If the producers would let me I would gut him but they won't let me!**

*Smoker then goes over to Bill and licks his ear*

Smoker: Haha!

Bill: Eww! Smoker what the hell!

Smoker: Gotcha!

**Bill's Confession: I swear Smoker is the most annoying thing out here. He's going around and annoying us. What is his strategy? I don't know because he loves to annoy everyone. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 5_

*Jacob goes off with Jack into the jungle*

Jacob: Listen Jack I need you to do something for the tribe.

Jack: *sighs* What is it?

Jacob: Just avoid Garrus.

Jack: Why?

Jacob: Because you pissed him off. I just don't want him to have a vendetta against you.

Jack: Fine but you *beeping* owe me.

Jacob: Whatever.

**Jack's Confession: I don't need Jacob to watch my back. I survived on my own before. So what if he's the leader I don't *beep*ing care. **

*Jacob walks away shaking his head*

**Jacob's Confession: I am trying to hold this tribe together. I know that if we lose either Garrus or Jack is going home. Most likely Jack if Garrus doesn't go crazy. **

*Grunt is working on getting wood from the jungle. He suddenly sees an Anaconda*

Grunt: FOOD!

*Grunt attacks the Anaconda and kills it. He brings it back to camp*

Grunt: Look what I found.

Jacob: Where did you find that?

Grunt: In the jungle.

**Grunt's Confession: I don't care how tough or poisonous an animal is. Food is food and out here it is worth the risk. Plus if I keep bringing in animals they probably won't vote me out either. **

Grunt: Maybe I should hunt everyday. Keep our bellies full for battle.

Garrus: You should

Jacob: We have plenty of food.

_Nintendo Tribe Day 5_

Mario: Someone took the leaves off our roof.

Krystal: I know who too.

**Krystal's Confession: Snake and Bowser are playing a very dirty game here. They don't talk with us they steal our stuff. I don't want to play it their way but they are walking all over us. **

*Krystal walks over and steals the branches that Bowser took back*

Bowser: What are you doing?

Krystal: You stole from us.

Bowser: So?

Krystal: We are taking back what is ours.

Bowser: Fine.

**Bowser's Confession: Krystal is hot but annoying. She comes in and takes the branches we stole from her shelter. I have a little revenge planned.**

*Bowser takes Krystal's flight suit and burns it. Krystal sees this.*

Krystal: What the hell!

Bowser: Keep talking to me like that and your bikini is next.

Krystal: That was my flight suit!

Bowser: Revenge is a bitch.

**Mario's Confession: Bowser decided to stop bugging me and go after Krystal. I know Krystal has self control or else she would have beaten Bowser to a pulp.**

*Krystal and Mario talk in the shelter*

Krystal: Bowser is so dead.

Mario: I know.

Krystal: Where is Samus?

Mario: I think she is hiding in case Bowser decides to take her clothes as well.

Krystal: Well at least I can distract the guys during challenges right M…Mario my eyes are up here.

Mario: Oh sorry.

_Galu Tribe Day 5_

*Jenna was talking with Amy*

Jenna: And that's how I ended up on playboy.

Amy: Really interesting.

**Amy's Confession: I don't really bond well with Jenna on a personal level. She's fun to talk to sometimes but we have almost nothing in common. **

Jenna: And then I got my hair done so much.

Amy: Uh huh

**Jenna's Confession: Me and Amy connect on a personal level. She listens to me which I like. **

Jenna: So who is going up during the next vote?

Amy: You or Cao Boi. I know I am not going up since I am pretty strong.

Jenna: What about Bobby?

Amy: Why him?

Jenna: Bobby is more unpredictable. I know you stick with alliances. I stick with them and Cao Boi sticks with them. Bobby…I think he may flip first chance he gets.

**Amy's Confession: Jenna does make a point with Bobby. During Exile Island he wanted to flip but never had the chance. If our tribe goes on a losing streak and we merge. He may flip to save himself. **

_L4D Tribe Day 6_

Charger: Challenge today?

Coach: Yep

Charger: YAY!

**Charger's Confession: Charger likes challenges. Challenges fun! Charger win for tribe. **

Smoker: The other tribes don't have a chance.

Coach: I agree with you there.

Smoker: About time.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 6_

Legion: Are you all 100%

Jacob: We are.

Legion: Good we will win this so we won't be forced to vote one of you out. We want us to go to the merge five strong.

Grunt: Now that's a good suggestion.

**Legion's Confession: The tribe won the last challenge easily. This challenge will be no different. As long we don't get over confident we can win. Overconfidence is the killer. **

Garrus: So Legion why did you come here?

Legion: No data.

Garrus: Ok, why did you sign up?

Legion: No data.

Garrus: Do you see yourself winning this game?

Legion: We have a 1 in 19 shot of winning. If we survive we will have a 1 in 18 shot of winning.

_Nintendo Tribe Day 6_

Snake: Come on we have a challenge to win!

Krystal: *Sarcastically* Great.

**Mario's Confession: If we win it would be a miracle. We are so divided like a bread sliced to two. Winning this a challenge will be hard. **

_Galu Tribe Day 6_

*The tribe is heading out to the challenge*

Amy: Hopefully we can win this one.

Bobby: I agree

**Bobby's Confession: Last challenge we got our asses whooped. This time I am hoping it will be different. I don't want to lose another member. I need all the allies I can get in the merge. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

Jeff: Welcome survivors. Take a look at the new Galu Tribe. Ami voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge will test your ability with different weapons. We have four different kinds. Sling shots, bow and arrow, throwing knives, and spears. One member from each tribe will use one of these weapons to hit different targets worth a variety of points. Tribe with the most points wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?

Survivors: Yes

Jeff: Comfort. Pillows, a tarp, blankets, hammocks, and a waterproof mattress. Ok, let's choose who is using what weapons but first someone from each tribe but Galu will choose someone to sit out. Who will they be?

Charger:: Me! Charger not good with weapons.

Jack: I will sit out.

Mario: I will sit out.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Ok, using the slingshots are Francis, Jacob, Samus, and Bobby. You all have three shots. Ok, first shot.

*All three shoot. Francis and Bobby misses. Samus hits a five pointer and Jacob hits a one pointer*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe has an early lead. Next round fire.

*Jacob and Bobby hit. Jacob hits for 1 point and Bobby hits for 4*

Jeff: Galu Tribe is in this now. Last round…go!

*Francis and Samus hits. Francis for 1 and Samus for 3*

Jeff: After the first round. Nintendo has 8 points. Galu with 4, Mass Effect with 2, and L4D with 1.*

Bill: I thought you said you were good?

Francis: It's the slingshots not me.

Jeff: Second round consists of Bow and Arrows. The targets are worth 1-8 points now. You have two shots. Shooting for this round are Smoker, Legion, Bowser, and Cao Boi. First round…go!

*They all fire. Only Legion hits for 6 points*

Jeff: Mass Effect is now tied with Nintendo Tribe for 8 points. Last round…go!

*Only Legion and Bowser hit. Legion gets 3 points and Bowser gets 4*

Jeff: It is very close for reward. Nintendo has 12 and Mass Effect has 11.

Legion: We are very accurate with any projectile.

Jacob: Great job Legion!

Smoker: Sorry, Krystal was distracting me.

Krystal: I did not do anything you pervert.

Jeff: Third round is throwing knives. You have five shots. The targets are worth 1-4 points each. Bill, Garrus, Snake, and Jenna are throwing. Bill you are up first.

*Bill throws and makes 3 of the 5. Getting a total of 8 points*

Jeff: L4D tribe now has 9 points. Garrus you are up

*Garrus only hits one target for 2 points*

Jack: You suck Garrus!

Garrus: Shut up bitch!

Jeff: Mass Effect Tribe has 13 points. Snake it is your turn.

*Snake hits two of the targets for 7 points and the other three knives bounce off the targets*

Snake: Darn, it's been awhile.

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe has taken the lead with 19 points. Jenna you are up.

*Jenna only hits one target for 4 points*

Jeff: Galu is in last place with 8 points. Last round is with spears. Coach, Grunt, Krystal, and Amy are competing. You have one toss worth 1-10 points. Coach you are up.

*Coach throws and hits for 8 points*

Jeff: Wow, unless Galu Tribe can get at least 9 points they are going to Tribal Council.

Coach: Yes!

Jeff: Grunt you are up next.

*Grunt hits the target for 7 points*

Grunt: HA!

Jeff: Mass Effect has taken the lead with 20 points. Krystal needs 2 points for her tribe to win.

*Krystal throws and gets 9 points*

Krystal: YES!

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe wins reward!

Mario: Great job Krystal.

Jeff: Amy you are up. You need at least 9 points to be immune.

*Amy throws and gets 10 points*

Jeff: Galu and Mass Effect Tribe win immunity!

Amy: YES! I did it!

Bobby: Good job Amy!

Cao Boi: Woo!

Jeff: L4D Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 6_

Grunt: Immunity!

Jacob: Yep.

Legion: We are slightly disappointed with the results but our immunity win was satisfactory.

**Jacob's Confession: We did not win reward but we won immunity which is nice.**

Jacob: Hey I am going to take the spear out and get some fish.

Grunt: We still have snake.

Jacob: I know I just want to test the spear.

Garrus: Ok.

*Jacob picks up the spear and finds a note.*

Jacob: There is a hidden immunity idol in the merged camp. This clue will help you. It is underground.

**Jacob's Confession Continued: But even better is that I found a clue to the hidden immunity idol in our reward. I can use it to my advantage but I know the Nintendo Tribe has a clue now too.**

_Nintendo Tribe Day 6_

Krystal: I won us comfort!

Snake: I say we split the stuff between our shelters.

Krystal: Fine. Since Bowser destroyed my suit I go first.

Bowser: Bitch.

Krystal: I choose the tarp.

Snake: Matress

Krystal: Blankets

Snake: Hammock.

Krystal: And I get the pillows.

**Snake's Confession: We are very divided but they choose to make another shelter. Not me. **

*Snake opens the hammock and finds a piece of paper*

**Snake's Confession Continued: I found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. It says it's underground and it's not by the river. I have to wait until the merge before I can find it. **

_Galu Tribe Day 6_

Bobby: Wow Amy that was impressive.

Amy: Thank you. I never really tossed a spear in my life.

**Amy's Confession: I pretty much proved myself to be good at the challenges. Bobby did well too. Jenna and Cao Boi however did not do so well. Those two should be going next. **

_L4D Tribe Day 6_

*The tribe comes back feeling down*

Coach: That sucked. Lost by a point.

Bill: I know.

Charger: Charger sad!

Coach: It's ok. The loss wasn't your fault.

Smoker: I blame Francis.

Francis: Hey you sucked as well.

Smoker: I was distracted.

Bill: Right.

**Charger's Confession: Charger sad! Charger wanted to win but Charger don't use weapons. Charger just smashed things. Like humans. MMMM humans. **

Francis: The vote should be simple. Smoker.

Bill: I agree

Coach: Me too he is annoying and useless in challenges.

**Francis's Confession: Finally we can ditch that ass Smoker. I feel that it should be easy but at the same time anything can happen.**

*Smoker talks with Bill and Francis*

Smoker: Listen, I know that you like Charger but he is not bright. I mean he could not use weapons. He would suck at puzzles. Getting rid of him would take out a huge handicap for our tribe.

Bill: You have a point there.

Smoker: You do that and I am loyal to you guys.

Bill: Should we tell Coach?

Smoker: No, he is allied with Charger. We only need three votes.

Bill: Ok

**Smoker's Confession: My plan is set. Take out Charger and then Coach. These idiots are now my puppets. Call me the puppet master. **

*The tribe packs up and heads out to Tribal Council*

**Bill's Confession: I am torn in either taking out Smoker or Charger. Take out an annoyance or someone who is not good at anything but physical challenges. Either way I will make my choice at Tribal Council tonight.**

_Tribal Council #2_

Jeff: Welcome L4D Tribe. Grab a torch and lets get started. So how has camp life been Coach?

Coach: Camp life has been pretty good. We built our shelter and are doing well with food.

Jeff: With food?

Charger: Charger dives into water and comes back with fishys!

Jeff: Bill how does it feel being the leader?

Bill: Well I haven't seen my role come into play much.

Jeff: You do choose who is going in challenges.

Bill: Yeah, but it seems more of a respect role than a real leadership role.

Jeff: Smoker, do you feel vulnerable?

Smoker: Not anymore. I use to be the target but I am feeling that there will be a blindside tonight.

Jeff: Charger, what is your voting strategy?

Charger: Charger takes pen. Write down name.

Jeff: Who?

Charger: Umm someone's name.

Jeff: Who?

Charger: Smoker.

Smoker: Hehe

Jeff: Is something funny Smoker?

Smoker: You will see Jeff.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Bill you are up first.

*Bill votes*

*Coach votes*

*Francis votes*

*Smoker votes*

**Charging Idiot**

Smoker: Name says it all.

*Charger votes*

**Smoatkar**

**Charger: Charger thinks you are annoying.**

Jeff: Ok, I will count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote

**Smoatkar**

1 vote for a very misspelled Smoker

**Charging Idoit**

Charger: What does it say?

Jeff: 1 vote Charger

Charger: Oh

**Smoker**

Second Person voted out of Survivor

Smoker: What!

**Smoker **

Smoker: Fine *beep* you all.

*Smoker snuffs his own torch and walks out*

Jeff: It seems that Smoker was right about someone being blindsided. Unfortunately it was him. Go back to camp.

**Smoker's Final Words: *Beep* them Humans. I will be back to eat your brains. Or just strangle you. *Beep* you too Charger. I hope you all *beep*ing die in *beep*ing hell. *Beep* this show.**

Next time on Survivor: Francis decides to be lazy around camp. Jack and Garrus feud almost gets violent. While Bowser and Krystal duke it out in the battle of the pranks and minds. In Galu Tribe they meet a few unwelcomed visitors.

Voted for Smoker: Charger, Coach, Bill, Francis

Voted for Charger: Smoker


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 3

Last time on survivor, rivalries between Garrus and Jack, Krystal and Bowser, Smoker and everybody popped up. Jacob and Snake found clues to the hidden immunity idol. Galu not wanting to go back to tribal council squeaked by Left 4 Dead tribe to be safe. Despite the tribe targeted Smoker, Smoker almost got Francis and Bill on his side in an attempt to oust Charger but Smoker was blindsided in a 4-1 vote. 18 are left, who will be voted out next.

_L4D Tribe Night 6_

Charger: Yay Smoker is gone!

Francis: Good riddance.

Bill: I hope never to go back there.

**Coach's Confession: Smoker was voted out earlier and we could not be happier. I mean he was lazy, rude, annoying, and he made enemies on the other team. Somehow he thought he was safe so I guess he isn't too bright. **

Coach: Next challenge guys we have to overcome our weaknesses.

Francis: Not that I give a *beep* because the switch is happening soon.

Bill: You do not know that.

Francis: They did it twice so they will do it again.

**Francis's Confession: This tribe is going down the *beep*er. So why should I care about them. The switch is happening. Even if it didn't I am a strong competitor. I am sure Bill or Coach is going next.**

_L4D Tribe Day 7_

*Everybody in the camp was working but Francis who was asleep in the shelter*

**Francis's Confession: I don't need to work. I am the strongest on the team. There is no way they are stupid enough to vote me out. Bill's the weakest, Coach is fat and has horrible endurance, and Charger is an idiot.**

Bill: Francis can you help us with something?

Francis: No

Bill: You need to work

Francis: I am the safest one here. Plus why work when we are switching.

Bill: You don't know that.

Francis: Well you guys can't afford to lose me.

**Bill's Confession: After Smoker was voted out Francis decided to be the replacement target for the tribe. Laziness and arrogance will get you voted out. **

*Charger talks with Bill*

Charger: It's no fair. I work and biker guy sleeps.

Bill: I know.

Charger: Charger knows who he is voting out.

**Charger's Confession: Charger knows who is going next. Charger is angry. Charger hates Francis. Charger targets him next.**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 7_

*Garrus was cooking some of the fish Jacob caught as Jack watched*

Jack: You are burning them

Garrus: No I am not

Jack: They are burning.

Garrus: No, they are fine.

Jack: They are burnt.

Garrus: You are so annoying!

Jack: Fish are on fire.

Garrus: *Notices that the fish are on fire* Damn it! *He tosses a fish at Jack*

Jack: You *beep*ing *beep*hole!

Garrus: You wanna fight!

Jack: *beep* you! I am not fighting you. I am not getting kicked off.

Garrus: Throws another fish at her.

Jack: Ahh you hit me in the face.

Jacob: What is happening here?

Jack: He is throwing fish at me.

**Jacob's Confession: Garrus is just getting to violent and angry. He attacked Jack, I know she is annoying and mean but seriously don't go flipping out.**

*Grunt and Legion comes in*

Jacob: Grunt take Garrus. Legion take Jack and keep those two separate!

Grunt: We can just have them kill each other. Two less people to worry about here.

Legion: It is not advised. Having them kill each other would put you at risk for getting voted out and doing less challenges.

Grunt: Fine. Garrus come with me and if you wander anywhere near Jack I break your legs.

**Garrus's Confession: I don't need a babysitter. Not even Grunt. Next time we go to Tribal Council either me or Jack are going home and I know it won't be me. **

*Legion goes off with Jack*

Jack: Listen Legion I know you are smart with all your 1000 programs.

Legion: Yes.

Jack: What do your programs favor in voting off?

Legion: 834 want you gone. But it was 937 yesterday so your chances improved.

**Jack's Confession: I need to prove myself to this tribe. I am not going down without a fight. If I can get Legion and Grunt on my side I can take out Garrus. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 7_

*Krystal by the river with a makeshift spear. She stabbed it into the river and caught a fish*

Krystal: Yes!

*She puts it on the shore. Bowser walks over and steals it while she isn't looking*

**Bowser's Confession: Krystal works hard but all that is for nothing. I am stealing her stuff. Food, water, fire, heck I may even steal her personal belongings. Would be funny to see her walk to the challenge naked.**

**Krystal: I heard that!**

**Bowser: Dang she knows when we talk about her.**

*Krystal comes back with some fish*

Krystal: I got food.

Mario: Thank you Krystal!

*Samus smiles*

Krystal: I think Bowser stole some fish. I caught 7 and I only came back with 4.

Mario: Would not surprise me.

**Krystal's Confession: Bowser is a thief and a jerk. I work and he lies around stealing stuff. No wonder why Mario hates him so much. **

_Galu Tribe Day 7_

**Cao Boi's Confession: Over the past week everybody has been coming to me to cure their headaches. I think that is one advantage I have here.**

Cao Boi: That red spot is bad chi. It should be gone in a couple of days.

Amy: Umm thanks Cao Boi

**Amy's Confession: Cao Boi is our medicine to cure headaches. It really works only it leaves us with a big old red spot on our heads. But it's better than having a headache haha.**

Jenna: So Cao Boi. I know we are the smartest people here.

Cao Boi: Yeah

Jenna: What if you and me make an alliance and target Amy.

Cao Boi: Why her?

Jenna: Because she could get hurt.

**Jenna's Confession: I think Amy might be the easiest one to take out mainly because she has a bad ankle and the two guys are tight.**

Cao Boi: Well I might consider your offer.

Jenna: If you do that would be wonderful.

**Cao Boi's Confession: Why would I target the one person who helped my alliance? I owe Amy a lot and Jenna's scheming just put a bigger target on her back. Amy earned my trust. Jenna still needs to gain it. **

_L4D Tribe Day 7_

*Coach and Charger go off by themselves*

Coach: Charger, would you like to go to the final 3 with me?

Charger: Charger likes that plan.

Coach: Good, you are the one that I trust the most here.

Charger: Who be the third person?

Coach: Whoever is easy to beat.

Charger: Ohhh

**Coach's Confession: I think Charger is easy to beat. But I also can trust him so that's why I am taking him to the final 3. I know he will never backstab me and since day 1 I knew I was going to like him. **

Coach: Don't tell anyone or else we will get voted out.

Charger: Charger won't tell a soul.

Coach: Good

**Charger's Confession: Yay! Coach is my ally! Charger very happy. If Coach is smart Charger could win! Charger likes winning. Coach is trustworthy!**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 7_

*Grunt was with Garrus*

Garrus: I want to vote Jack out.

Grunt: Yeah…so?

Garrus: Will you vote with me?

Grunt: Depends if I like you.

Garrus: You need allies in this game.

Grunt: I don't.

Garrus: Aren't you in an alliance already?

Grunt: Yeah but I don't need it.

**Grunt's Confession: To be honest I don't care for Garrus. He ended up being calm to some kind of psycho. Yeah, us Krogan are like that at the right time. We don't go headfirst into combat before knowing the battlefield. **

Garrus: Well either you are with me or against me.

Grunt: I am on the side that doesn't give a *beep*

Garrus: That means you are against me.

Grunt: Whatever.

**Garrus's Confession: I need to take down Jack. I only need two more people on my side. If Grunt won't help me than I will get Jacob and Legion.**

*Garrus goes over to Legion*

Legion: Jack, go over by the river.

Jack: Whatever *Jack walks away*

Garrus: We need to vote out Jack.

Legion: What advantages does voting her out give us?

Garrus: We will have one less psycho.

Legion: Anything else?

Garrus: I am more loyal.

Legion: She might be 45% more likely to flip than anyone else. You have our vote.

**Legion's Confession: 584 of us feel like voting out Jack but her chances of staying is increasing while Garrus's are dropping. If it comes down to a vote we might go with the majority since it is likely the minority vote will be taken out. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 7_

*Krystal was bathing in the river. A jaws theme was playing. In underwater view Bowser's hand was reaching for her bikini. Back at shore you hear a scream and see Bowser fly onto land all beat up*

Bowser: Ow.

Krystal: Nice try.

*Mario laughs*

**Krystal's Confession: Bowser tried to steal my bikini in the water. He really needs to go. Right now my alliance has three members and unless they have a hidden immunity idol they are screwed. **

Krystal: Why did you try to steal my bikini?

Bowser: Why not?

Krystal: I am trying to move away from the fan service thing and you and some of the other perverts are enforcing that stereotype of me being a slut.

Bowser: You are a slut.

Krystal: Don't make me kick your ass again. No wonder why Mario beats you up on a regular basis. You maybe big but you are dumb, slow, and a horrible fight.

**Bowser's Confession: Do you know what Krystal! It is on! I am going to take you out of this game no matter what. I will steal your stuff you stupid whore!**

*Bowser goes over to Snake*

Bowser: Stupid bitch.

Snake: I have that plan and it's going into motion if we lose.

Bowser: Good because they may target me.

Snake: The war is never over until you are voted out.

**Snake's Confession: I am about half way done with my hidden immunity idol or fake hidden immunity idol. I need more time but so far we are doing well in the challenges so no worries.**

_Galu Tribe Day 7_

*Cao Boi was canoeing down the river with Bobby. He stuck his hand and pulled it back out.*

Cao Boi: Yeow!

Bobby: You ok?

Cao Boi: Yeah I got bit by a piranha.

Bobby: Damn!

Cao Boi: It's just a scratch.

Bobby: Let's get back to camp.

**Bobby's Confession: I have no idea why Cao Boi stuck his hand in the water but he got bit and now we are going back to camp and calling medical. **

Cao Boi: It would stink if I get evacuated due to a bite.

Amy: Here comes the medics.

*Medics come over and inspect the bite*

Medic: You need some stitches but you are ok.

Cao Boi: Not the worst thing I have done.

Medic: You have to keep it clean and take some Anti-Biotic just to make sure.

Cao Boi: If had a fishing pole I could get some revenge.

**Amy's Confession: Cao Boi always has a good attitude no matter what is happening. You could probably chop his legs off and he would still laugh and joke. **

Cao Boi: No more sticking my hand in the water. I've learned my lesson.

**Cao Boi's Confession: I stuck my hand to get some water on my head and a Piranha decided I would be a good meal. Last time I do that. The only thing I was disappointed about was that the Piranha did not stay on my hand. It would have been a good trade off.**

_L4D Tribe Day 8_

*Charger was wandering the jungle outside of camp when he came face to face with a snake*

Charger: YAY! A friend!

*Snake tries to constrict Charger*

Charger: *laughing* Hehe you want a hug.

*Charger hugs the snake and kills it*

Charger: Whaaa! I killed my best friend!

**Charger's Confession: Whaaa snake thingy died when I was hugging it. Why does everything I hug die! Whaaaaa** *He starts eating the snake* **MMMM tastes good. Nom nom nom.**

*Charger comes back with a partly eaten snake*

Coach: Dude did you catch that?

Charger: Sorry

Coach: We can cook that! You are awesome.

Charger: Yay! People like me!

**Coach's Confession: I am glad we kept Charger. He's a good guy or zombie. A little dumb but he means well. I am glad I am allied with him. If we had kept Smoker one of us would have probably killed him by now. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 8_

*Jacob, Grunt, and Garrus are by the fire*

Jacob: So Grunt you said you are pure bred Krogan?

Grunt: Yep

Jacob: That is awesome.

Grunt: Only problem is that I need to blow off some aggression once in while. I mean killing, smashing, fighting. Stuff like that. 3 days per challenge sucks.

Jacob: Once the switch comes around we will be playing 2 challenges every three days.

Grunt: Great, a day to rest and two days to kick ass.

**Grunt's Confession: I am so glad that the switch is coming soon. I get to show the others who is the best challenge Krogan around here. Hehe I can already hear them whimpering at my feet.**

**Jacob's Confession: Grunt is a little crazy. He is all about the challenges and nothing about the strategy. I am questioning my alliance with him. I can still get Legion if he turns out to be unpredictable. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 8_

*Snake is seen putting together a convincing hidden with beads, colorful rocks, stuff from his pack, and some twine*

Snake: There we go.

Bowser: Nice.

Snake: Yeah, I can use this to our advantage.

**Snake's Confession: I have the fake hidden immunity idol made and I need to get some over to my side. Krystal would never believe me but Mario on the other hand may believe me. **

Bowser: So what is the plan?

Snake: I tell Mario to vote out Krystal or Samus or I will use this idol on him.

Bowser: And if he betrays us?

Snake: Then I will find the real one hopefully.

Bowser: Good idea  
*Bowser gets up and leaves*

Snake: Idiot.

_Galu Tribe Day 8_

*Jenna talk with Amy*

Jenna: I think we should try to take out Cao Boi

Amy: I think we need Cao Boi more than Bobby.

Jenna: Then we take out Bobby

Amy: But he is strong.

Jenna: How am I suppose to stay in this game?

Amy: I don't know. *Amy shrugs* Maybe prove that you are good in the challenges or hope for an injury.

**Jenna's Confession: I can't seem to find the crack in the threesome here but I guess I just need to sit back and hope they will fight so I can get farther into the game. **

*Amy meets with Bobby and Cao Boi*

Amy: Jenna is trying to get you two off.

Cao Boi: She is doing the same to you. She has no allegiance to anyone.

Bobby: I think we should vote her ass out next time.

Amy: Agreed

**Amy's Confession: Jenna dug her own grave and is unsuccessfully playing both sides. I guess Heidi was the brains for her in the Amazon. **

_Immunity Day 9_

*A huge maze is seen*

Jeff: Welcome, take a look at the new Left 4 Dead Tribe. Smoker voted out of the last Tribal Council.

Krystal: Thank god.

Jeff: So anyone think they are switching tribes today?

Francis: Hell yeah!

Jeff: Drop your…expectations. There will still be four tribes. Today's challenge will test your ability to give and follow orders. Each Tribe will have a caller while 3 of your tribe mates will be at different points in the maze. The caller's job is to direct the tribe mates which are blindfolded out of the maze. Ok, Mass Effect and Nintendo Tribe please sit out one person.

Snake: Samus will sit out.

Jacob: Grunt will…

Grunt: Hell no!

Jacob: Ok, then Jack?

Jack: No

Jacob: Garrus?

Garrus: No

Legion: I can sit out.

Jacob: Legion will sit out.

Jack: Actually I can sit out.

Jeff: Why, do you want to sit out?

Jack: I know Legion is probably better at this than me.

Jeff: Ok, Samus, Jack take a seat. Each tribe will have a caller.

Coach: I have a loud voice.

Jacob: I can do it.

Snake: I am perfect for this.

Cao Boi: I am good with mazes my Asian mind can figure it out.

Jeff: And you are all wondering what reward is? Food! Lots of food. The tribe that wins has the option of keeping it all or giving the 2nd and 3rd place teams some and hoping that they will help you later on. There are bags of rice, beans, corn, and canned goods. Last place team gets nothing and has to vote out one member. Everybody get into their spots.

*Everyone gets into postions*

Jeff: For immunity. Survivors ready…go!

Coach: Bill go straight! Francis go left! Charger go…

Charger: Charger smash! *Charger goes straight into a wall* Ow

Coach: Charger turn then go straight!

Jeff: Coach is doing a good job leading his tribe.

Jacob: Grunt left, right, straight 20 feet then left. Legion left, right, right, right and then straight. Garrus go straight left, left

*Garrus goes right*

Jacob: Garrus!

Jeff: Jacob is having a hard time with Garrus but the rest of his tribe is progressing fast.

Snake: Bowser go left and then straight. Keep going, and going…

Mario: What about me?

Snake: One at a time.

Jeff: Snake is focusing on one person.

Cao Boi: Amy go left then right. Bobby follow my voice. Jenna don't move!

Jeff: Cao Boi is multi tasking but is progressing slowly.

*Garrus has gone off on his own*

Jacob: Garrus stop moving!

Garrus: What!

Jack: Jacob I think he's throwing the challenge!

Jacob: Garrus are you throwing the challenge?

Garrus: What!

Jack: He can hear you.

Cao Boi: Amy go left then feel for an opening on your left. Bobby go right. Jenna go straight!

Jeff: Amy is almost out of the maze and Bobby is real close.

*Amy gets out of the maze*

Jeff: Amy is out!

Cao Boi: Bobby take a left and feel for on opening on the right!

Jeff: Bobby is out! Galu has one member left.

Coach: Charger straight!

*Charger runs out of the maze*

Jeff: Charger is out of the maze.

Coach: Bill go to your right.

*Bill walks out of the maze*

Jeff: Left 4 Dead Tribe now ties Galu Tribe! The other two tribes need to catch up.

Snake: Ok, Bowser go left.

*Bowser leaves the maze with Legion behind him*

Jeff: Mass Effect and Nintendo tribe are down to two members.

Cao Boi: Jenna go left! Now go straight!

Coach: Francis go left and you are out.

*Francis goes right as Jenna leaves the maze*

Coach: Other way!

*Francis leaves the maze*

Jeff: Galu wins reward and Left 4 Dead wins immunity!

Cao Boi: YES!

Bobby: Yeah!

*Jacob is getting frustrated with Garrus as Mario leaves the maze*

Jeff: Nintendo tribe has one member left. Jacob is focusing on Garrus.

Snake: Krystal left right and you are out of there.

*Krystal leaves the maze*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe wins immunity!

*A little later*

Jeff: Galu Tribe do you want to keep all the food or give some away.

Jenna: I think we should keep it.

Cao Boi: We need to think of the merge we should give some of our food away.

Amy: Cao Boi is right.

Jeff: Jenna what is your call as the leader.

Jenna: We will keep the food.

Amy: What!

Cao Boi: No!

Bobby: *Beep*

Jeff: Jenna your tribe does not approve.

Jenna: Well I am the leader.

Jeff: Galu Tribe the food is all yours. Everyone else goes home empty handed and Mass Effect Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Galu Tribe Day 9_

*The tribe came back to camp not very happy*

**Amy's Confession: We won immunity and a lot of food but we are actually angry at Jenna. We wanted to give some food away but now the other tribes may pick off us when we merge.**

Amy: That was crap.

Jenna: What! We need to keep them weak.

Cao Boi: But they may not ally with us. They could hold a grudge and take us out one by one.

Jenna: I don't think they can do that.

*Jenna takes the boxes of canned food to move it and sees a note*

Jenna: What is this?

*She reads it*

**Jenna's Confession: I found a note with the box of canned goods and it's a clue to the hidden immunity idol. If I make the merge I can use it to my advantage. **

_L4D Tribe Day 9_

*The tribe came back a little unhappy*

Coach: That was rude of her.

Bill: I can tell that they did not like the idea of keeping all the food.

Coach: What would you have done?

Bill: I would have given half of it away. We could end up switching at some point and may need the member's strength up.

**Bill's Confession: I was highly disappointed in Galu's Tribe leader. She kept the food to herself. We have protein but lack in substance and other nutrition. We need rice and beans. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 9_

Krystal: That was very mean of her.

Mario: Mama Mia! Why would she a do that?

Snake: She is playing smart.

Mario: What?

Snake: She is trying to weaken us. Smart player.

Krystal: Would you have done the same?

Snake: Yes. Never give your enemies strength. It's like giving them a gun in a time of war.

**Snake's Confession: I agree with Jenna's choice. I mean this is war. You have to take down your enemies. I don't like her choice because I am not getting the food but I support her choice 100%.**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 9_

Jacob: Garrus you single handedly made us lose.

Garrus: I did my best.

Jacob: You did not listen to me.

Jack: He tried to throw the challenge.

Garrus: You do not know that!

Jack: Unless you are retarded

Garrus: You little bitch!

Jack: Language.

Garrus: *beep* you.

Jacob: Hold it you two. We do not need to fight.

Legion: We suggest one of these two should go. Once one is gone than the tribe will be peaceful.

Jack: I agree.

Garrus: As long as it's her.

Jacob: Ok, here's the plan. We will vote for one of these two. Vote for whoever you want. Me, Grunt, and Legion are safe.

**Jacob's Confession: This fighting has to stop. One of the two is going home tonight and hopefully we will have a tribe that works together. Right now I am on the fence on who to vote for. Garrus is loyal but loses his cool often. Jack is rude but doesn't sabotage her tribe.**

*Legion and Grunt goes off together*

Legion: Who do you favor of going out?

Grunt: I don't care. Either one is good.

Legion: Same here. We are 50-50 on the vote. We need to think of something.

Grunt: I guess that goes for your programs and me.

**Grunt's Confession: I am angry at Garrus for throwing the challenge but I don't like Jack personally. I might just vote on who angers me the most at Tribal Council. **

**Legion's Confession: We are split down the middle with our decision. Garrus is more efficient without Jack but we are worried about what happens if someone like Jack is to anger him. Jack will still be Jack but we know she is Jack and is predictable. **

*The Tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Jack's Confession: I laid pretty low the last couple of days and did not ruffle feathers so hopefully that worked. If not then I have a free vacation.**

**Garrus's Confession: Tonight is it. Either me or the bitch is going home. I will fight for my life at Tribal Council and hopefully I will be the victor. **

_Tribal Council #3_

Jeff: Welcome Mass Effect Tribe. Everyone please grab a torch. So Garrus what happened at the challenge.

Garrus: It was hard to hear Jacob.

Grunt: I could hear him.

Legion: We heard him just fine.

Garrus: But you are a different species and the other teams were yelling.

Jeff: Jack what is your opinion on the challenge.

Jack: I should have been in there. We would have kicked ass. Instead we had Garrus who threw the challenge.

Garrus: I did not throw the challenge.

Jack: I could tell you threw it. Either you threw it or you were retarded.

Grunt: Or deaf.

Garrus: I did not throw it!

Jeff: Legion, how has camp life been?

Legion: We work as a cohesive unit here. We all work. Jack does the least.

Jeff: What is your role as a Geth and not being organic?

Legion: Our role is to gather food to strengthen the organics. We gather fruit and other edible foods.

Jeff: Jacob, do you think you are doing well as a leader?

Jacob: Yeah, so far no complaints about me.

Legion: Affirmative, you are far beyond our expectations as a leader.

Jacob: I lead and I listen that's how I do it.

Jeff: Grunt, what is your voting strategy?

Grunt: I don't care about strategy. I just vote for whoever annoys me the most.

Jeff: So who is annoying you the most?

Grunt: You will find out.

Jeff: Garrus, anything you want to say before the vote?

Garrus: Yes, vote Jack out. She will take you all down.

Jack: I happen to respect the other three.

Garrus: Bull*beep*

Jack: Hey, Jacob is a good leader, Grunt is strong in challenges and would never throw them, and Legion has been feeding us.

Garrus: I don't lay around all day.

Jack: But I don't go throwing challenges.

Jeff: Ok, calm down. It is time to vote. Garrus you are up first.

*Garrus votes*

**Jack **

Garrus: This is personal and I hope you leave and never come back.

*Grunt votes*

*Jacob votes*

*Jack votes*

**Garrass**

Jack: You are easy pickings. You fell for my trap and time for you to go away.

*Legion votes*

Jeff: Ok, I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote

**Jack**

**Garrass**

One vote Jack one vote Garrus

**Garus**

Third Person voted out of Survivor

**GARUSS**

Garrus: Damn you guys voted out the wrong person!

Jacob: Sorry

Jeff: Garrus bring me your torch. *Jack waves at Garrus as he stands up and walks over. Garrus the tribe has spoken. *Garrus's torch gets snuffed and Garrus leaves the area.*

Jeff: You guys hopefully got rid of the problem. Go back to camp.

**Garrus's Final Words: This sucks I got voted out by that bitch. Mark my words I will get my revenge. And I did throw that challenge. It would have been more convincing if Nintendo Tribe did not suck so much at that challenge.**

Next Time on Survivor: Francis starts to anger people. Jacob's leadership position is challenged by a tribe mate. Krystal is put threw an embarrassing situation in order for Snake to convince people about his fake hidden immunity idol. Cao Boi goes missing. Finally never before has there been 3 tribal councils in one episode! Three people are going home in the next unpredictable episode.

Voted for Garrus: Jack, Jacob, Legion, Grunt

Voted for Jack: Garrus


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 4

Last time on Survivor Francis annoyed his tribe by laying around instead of working. Krystal and Bowser feuded as well as Garrus and Jack. Galu won reward and Jenna decided to keep the food instead of giving some away. Mass Effect Tribe went to Tribal Council where Jack accused Garrus of throwing a challenge and in a 4-1 vote Garrus was voted out. 17 are left, who will be voted out next?

_Mass Effect Tribe Night 9_

*The Tribe comes back from Tribal Council*

Jack: Thank god that jackass is gone.

Jacob: Well he did throw the challenge.

Grunt: That's why I voted him out.

Legion: We figured he was the most unpredictable of the group so that's why we voted him out.

**Jacob's Confession: We voted out Garrus during Tribal Council. We all had our reasons. But he did throw the challenge which ultimately made us take him out. Hopefully Jack won't turn into Garrus. **

Jacob: Let's not lose another challenge.

Legion: We don't want to go home so soon.

Jack: Whatever.

_L4D Tribe Day 10_

*Bill was cooking up a couple of fish when Francis comes over and takes one.*

Bill: You that is for the whole tribe.

Francis: So? I need to keep my strength up.

Bill: You need to split that with someone.

Francis: You guys need me more than I need you.

Bill: Ever since Smoker left you have taken his place.

Francis: But I am useful in challenges.

**Bill's Confession: Francis is getting really arrogant. Just because he is strong doesn't mean he is immune from Tribal Council. **

*Francis walks over to Coach*

Francis: We need to think of the next Tribal Council.

Coach: Yeah?

Francis: Would you be interested in taking out Bill?

Coach: Why?

Francis: Because he is weak physically.

Coach: But he is smart. We may need that.

Francis: We really don't need him.

**Coach's Confession: Francis wants to take out Bill but I like Bill to much plus he is pulling his weight around the tribe while Francis is doing nothing. But I could change this game up. I need to think about it next time I go to Tribal Council. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 10_

*Jacob was going out with the fishing equipment*

Jack: Hey let me try the fishing stuff.

Jacob: Well I am usually the guy who fishes.

Jack: Juts hand me the stuff.

Jacob: I am the leader so I give dibs.

Jack: You are the leader? Well you seem to be more like a wimp than a leader.

Jacob: What?

Jack: You heard me. I am going against your leadership.

Jacob: The tribe supports me.

Jack: We will see.

**Jacob's Confession: I think we made the wrong choice. We voted out Garrus but Jack is trying to get under my skin. I am guessing that she wants me out next. I really have to watch my back and my attitude.**

*Jack walks off smiling*

**Jack's Confession: Garrus fell because of me and now I have my sights set on Jacob. He will be the next to fall mark my words. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 10_

*Krystal was by the shelter with Samus cooking a fish*

Samus: Good catch Krystal.

Krystal: Thanks, so what do you think the two guys are up to?

Samus: Probably trying to figure out how to sabotage us.

Krystal: Or steal my bikini again.

Samus: That too.

**Samus's Confession: Me and Krystal are pretty good friends here. She is amazing. She caught a fish with a spear earlier and so we feasted on that while Mario was out keeping an eye on Bowser. **

*Mario comes over*

Krystal: Mario! We have some fish for you.

Mario: Mama Mia! That is one big a fish.

Krystal: Help yourself.

**Mario's Confession: I've a spent all a day watching Bowser. Now I come a home and Krystal has a nice a big a fish. Almost as good as my Mama's meatballs. **

Krystal: If we lose Bowser is going home.

Mario: Nothing is going to stop us from voting him off.

Samus: Don't get too overconfident. Just when you think its safe something comes over to take you out. Trust me I know because of past experience.

_Galu Tribe Day 10_

*Jenna started to cook some of the rice while her tribe was off getting water. She got up and walked away for a bit just as Bobby came back with a canteen full of water*

Bobby: The rice is overboiled!

*Jenna comes back*

Jenna: What?

Bobby: The rice is ruined. It's overcooked.

Jenna: I just walked away for a second.

Bobby: It's still overcooked.

Jenna: I am sorry if it's not to your liking.

*Cao Boi and Ami come back*

Cao Boi: What happened?

Bobby: She burned the rice.

Amy: We have plenty.

Bobby: She walked away.

Jenna: For a second. God, calm down Bobby!

*Jenna kicked over the pot putting out the fire.*

Bobby: Look what you did!

Amy: Enough! You two are like kids!

**Jenna's Confession: I walked away and then I came back and Bobby is accusing me of abandoning the rice. Why are do they want me out over him? I do not get it.**

**Bobby's Confession: Jenna is a dumbass. Don't walk away from cooking your food. What is she? Stupid? I am glad she is going next. I can't stand her.**

_L4D Tribe Day 11_

*Charger literally drags Bill and Coach out into the jungle*

Charger: Francis needs to be voted off. Charger tired of working while he sleeps. It makes Charger sad.

Coach: We know. But right now we just need to keep winning immunity and he's a free boot if we lose.

Charger: Good

Bill: Yeah. Us three to the merge.

Coach: Agreed

Charger: YAY! *Charger hugs the two*

Bill: Charger you are crushing me.

Charger: Oops sorry. *Charger lets them go*

**Charger's Confession: Yay! Francis is going next if we lose. Charger wants Francis gone but Charger is not dumb enough to throw a challenge. Charger smarter than that. Charger thinks throwing challenges is stupid…I am looking at you Burton, Ozzy, and all the other tribes that choose to throw challenges to get rid of someone because they are annoying. **

Charger: Francis better not have shiny idol.

Bill: Unless the idol is in the shelter he does not have it.

Coach: Yeah, so we will be safe.

**Bill's Confession: I do feel confident in my alliance so far. If Francis goes I maybe in trouble since Coach and Charger have a two person alliance but I rather risk going third than being with Francis who may stab me in the back. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 11_

*Jacob brought Grunt out into the jungle looking for fruit*

**Jacob's Confession: My strategizing plan is to ask a tribe member to come with me to go get water, fruit, and wood. It's just a way to see if they are on the same page as me.**

Grunt: I have a new strategy.

Jacob: What is it?

Grunt: Vote off whoever talks to me about strategy.

Jacob: So you are voting yourself off?

Grunt: Haha. No.

Jacob: Can I ask who you are voting for now?

Grunt: Jack, mainly because she is annoying.

Jacob: She is.

Grunt: I know you brought me on this trip because you wanted to strategize. I am not stupid.

Jacob: Well you are right but I will keep it to myself.

*Grunt slams his head into a tree and fruit falls down*

Jacob: Ok, I guess we have fruit.

Grunt: Yep

**Grunt's Confession: I keep telling them that I am not strategizing. I don't do that talking crap. I want action and challenges. That is why I am here.**

_Nintendo Tribe Day 11_

*Krystal was bathing in the river and Samus was out in the jungle getting water.*

Snake: Bowser both girls are away. Krystal might comeback. I want you to distract her.

Bowser: Got it.

Snake: I will move in on Mario.

*Bowser snuck over to the area where Krystal was bathing and stole her bikini which was hanging on a branch*

Bowser: Hehehe

*Snake moved in on Mario who was tending the fire*

Snake: Hey Mario.

Mario: Hello.

Snake: If we go to tribal council I want you to vote with us.

Mario: Nice try.

Snake: Well what if I sweetened the deal.

Mario: How?

Snake: One, you will make it to the merge and I will give you this. *He pulls out the hidden immunity idol*

Mario: Mama Mia!

Snake: Vote with us and you get this.

Mario: Who do you want me to vote for?

Snake: Either Samus or Krystal.

Mario: I can't vote for them.

Snake: Then we will use this against you and take you out.

**Mario's Confession: Snake has the hidden immunity idol! Mama Mia! He might use it against me. I don't want to go home. What do I do?**

*Krystal was hiding in the bushes by camp with Bowser grinning and swinging Krystal's bikini around*

Krystal: If you don't give me back my bikini I will rip your head off.

Bowser: Come out and get it.

*Samus sneaks up behind Bowser and knocks him out*

Samus: Pervert.

*She throws Krystal's bikini back*

Krystal: Thanks.

Samus: No problem

**Samus's Confession: Bowser needs to go. He is getting more and more perverted. Hopefully after this game if over Bowser gets labeled as a sex predator.**

**Krystal's Confession: That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life! Bowser is so dead. Thank god Samus helped me or else it would have been an embarrassing walk to camp.**

**Snake's Confession: The pieces are set I just need my opponents to make the right move and fall into my trap.**

_Galu Tribe Day 11_

*Jenna goes to confront Bobby*

Jenna: I did not like what you did to me earlier.

Bobby: So? I don't give a damn about what you think.

Jenna: I burned the rice accidently.

Bobby: So? You still made a mistake that cost us some food not to mention the mistake of taking all the food. The other tribes could hold a grudge.

Jenna: I won this game before.

Bobby: More of a reason to vote you off not get away from me.

Jenna: *Beep*hole

Bobby: Bitch.

**Bobby's Confession: Jenna infuriates me. I mean after yesterday's incident I calmed down and would have let bygones be bygones but she decides to bring it up again. Shut up seriously Jenna.**

*Jenna walks over to Amy*

Jenna: Bobby keeps bringing up the fact that I over cooked the rice.

Amy: That was a dumb thing for him to do.

Jenna: I mean it happened yesterday and I am deeply sorry.

Amy: Well maybe this tribe maybe better off without him if he is causing drama.

Jenna: Thank you.

**Jenna's Confession: I am playing this game dirty now. I want Bobby gone and I will do anything to get him off. **

_Immunity Day 12_

*A lake with a bar over the center is seen*

Jeff: Welcome everyone. Garrus voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge will be a little different. Today only one tribe will be immune.

Francis: Are we having a switch?

Jeff: No, tonight three tribes will be heading to tribal council.

Francis: What!

Jeff: One tribe will win immunity. But someone from the losing tribes will have individual immunity. Today's immunity will have all the teams hold their breath underwater. Since one tribe has one more person I will calculate the average time of the team. The team with the highest average wins immunity. The winning team can give individual immunity to one member of the other tribes. Ok, everyone in the water.

*Everyone gets to the pole in the water*

Jeff: Ok, everyone can submerge and get this challenge started.

*Everyone goes underwater Bill comes up instantly*

Jeff: Bill just lasted 6 seconds.

Bill: Damn, I am not good with water.

*Francis then comes up*

Jeff: Francis was down there for 10 seconds.

Francis: I should have never taken up smoking.

Jeff: L4D Tribe is not doing very well.

*Mario comes up*

Mario: Mama Mia! I saw a killer fish!

Jeff: That was a regular fish.

Mario: Oh

Jeff: You lasted 27 seconds.

*Krystal then comes out of the water strangling Bowser*

Krystal: Don't you dare touch me!

Bowser: Help! She's trying to kill me.

Jeff: Good, but you both lasted 32 seconds

*Bobby then comes up from the water*

Jeff: 45 seconds Bobby.

*Samus comes up from the water*

Jeff: 54 seconds.

Samus: I swear something touched me.

*Jack appears*

Jack: I liked that suit.

*Samus glares at Jack.*

Jeff: Jack you were under there for 57 seconds

*Snake came up*

Jeff: Snake is up after 64 seconds.

Snake: That was tough.

Samus: I thought you would be better than that.

Snake: I don't hold my breath for hours underwater.

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe you all have an average of 42 seconds.

**Snake's Confession: I threw the challenge and I told Bowser to take one of the girls out. I want to fight Krystal's alliance head on rather than wait for a switch. **

*Jacob then surfaced*

Jeff: Jacob you lasted 79 seconds*

Jacob: Not bad.

*Coach came up and so did Charger*

Jeff: You two lasted 80 seconds

Coach: Charger why did you surface?

Charger: Charger lonely down there.

Jeff: L4D Tribe you averaged 44 seconds. Nintendo tribe is going to tribal council.

*Jenna and Amy came up*

Jeff: You two lasted 90 seconds

*Grunt came up*

Grunt: Ack! I hate this water!

Jeff: Grunt you lasted 123 seconds.

Grunt: Sweet

Jeff: Cao Boi and Legion are the only two left underwater.

*Cao Boi surfaces*

Jeff: Cao Boi you lasted 152 seconds.

Cao Boi: Did I win?

Jeff: Legion is still under water.

Cao Boi: Darn

*They wait for Legion to come up*

Jeff: Mass Effect wins immunity since apparently Legion doesn't need to breathe.

*Legion comes up*

Legion: We don't need air this challenge is flawed but we will take immunity.

Jeff: Congratulations Mass Effect Tribe. You win immunity now Jacob you need to select which three from the other tribes to give immunity too.

Jacob: I would give the first immunity to Coach since he lasted pretty long.

Coach: Thanks Jacob.

Jacob: I would give immunity to Krystal since Bowser caused her to surface.

Krystal: Thank you!

Jacob: And the last one goes to Cao Boi for being the last non-Geth underwater.

Cao Boi: Thanks.

Jeff: Everyone head back to camp. I will see everyone but Mass Effect Tribe at Tribal Council tonight.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 12_

*The tribe came back to camp cheering*

Jacob: Great job Legion.

Legion: We don't understand why we did a good job. We just stayed there motionless.

Jacob: Well you did well Legion.

**Legion's Confession: We are still confused. We won the challenge by doing nothing. We guess that doing nothing was part of the challenge. Although our exterior is cleaner since we came out of that water. Also we are waterproof to anyone who thinks that Geth can't go underwater.**

Grunt: I wished that there were more physical challenges.

Jacob: There will be.

Grunt: I hated that challenge. Too much waiting! I got bored down there.

Jacob: Well we won and that's the point.

**Jacob's Confession: We won immunity today. I hate to sound arrogant but we have one of the best tribes here. I mean we won all the immunities until Garrus threw the challenge. Hopefully it will be us four to the merge.**

_L4D Tribe Day 12_

Bill: Damn that was a hard challenge.

Francis: First challenge that really kicked my ass.

**Francis's Confession: Well the tribe only has two options. Get rid of Bill because he is an old geezer and the weakest or Charger just because he is a zombie. I know I am safe because I am the strongest here. **

*Coach and Charger go out to get some water*

Charger: Charger feels vulnerable!

Coach: I know you are the last zombie but you are pretty cool.

Charger: Yay! *Hugs Coach*

Coach: Ack!

Charger: Whoops. Sorry. *He puts Coach down*

Coach: Ok, we have two options. Take out Bill or take out Francis.

Charger: Charger likes Bill! Charger hates Francis!

Coach: Me too but Bill was the first one out in the challenge and he's weak.

Charger: Francis is rude and lazy! Charger wants to smash Francis!

Coach: Well maybe we can talk to Bill about it.

**Coach's Confession: I am the only one safe here because I have immunity. There are tons of reasons to keep and not to keep someone around here. Francis is strong but he is lazy. Bill is great to have around in camp but is pretty weak. Charger is physically strong but not so much mentally. But I need Charger so my plan is at least make Francis and Bill vote for each other.**

*Coach meets up with Bill*

Coach: We need to take Francis out.

Bill: I agree.

Coach: Good I had it with his laziness.

**Bill's Confession: I really don't know who to vote for. I feel vulnerable because I am the weakest but Charger is mentally weak so this will take some thinking. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 12_

*Krystal, Mario, and Samus are by their shelter*

Krystal: We will take out Bowser.

Samus: Agreed, and with the three of us this should be an easy vote.

Mario: Of course.

**Mario's Confession: I don't want to complicate things by telling the girls about the hidden immunity idol. I like them both and…I am not sure of what to do. I can choose either side. One promises me the hidden immunity idol which I can use but I will be angering Krystal. **

**Samus's Confession: We have agreed to take out Bowser since he is the only logical choice. He harasses Krystal and without him Snake will be powerless. **

*Mario heads to the beach when Snake pulls him aside*

Snake: Take out Samus.

Bowser: Of else.

Snake: You are next.

Mario: Mama Mia!

Bowser: No Mama Mia.

**Bowser's Confession: We are hoping that Mario actually helps us and takes out Samus. If not I will be taken out and very angry. Stupid Mario.**

Snake: Take out Samus and the hidden immunity idol is yours.

Mario: You promise.

Snake: I promise.

Mario: Good.

**Snake's Confession: I will keep my promise to Mario but to bad he does not realize that I am giving him the fake hidden immunity idol. If all goes as planned then Bowser will be here for another 3 days at least. **

_Galu Tribe Day 12_

*Bobby, Cao Boi, and Amy are sitting in the shelter*

Bobby: So it's agreed, Jenna goes.

Cao Boi: Yep.

Amy: She came to me wanting you out Bobby.

Bobby: Figures.

**Bobby's Confession: I had it with Jenna. She's an annoying bitch. You already won once, no one in this tribe even made it to the merge so let us have a chance.**

*Jenna walks with Amy into the jungle later*

Jenna: I know the guys want me out but you can force a tie.

Amy: Wouldn't go to rock?

Jenna: Not with four people. Plus once I am gone they will take you out.

Amy: That is a good point.

Jenna: Girls got to stick together. We take out Bobby then Cao Boi.

Amy: Ok.

**Jenna's Confession: Ok, that was my plea for survival. I do believe that I made a convincing argument for me to stay. If not then I am screwed.**

*The Tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Amy's Confession: I can go either way. With the men's group I can take out Jenna but be at the bottom of the alliance or I can stick with Jenna and still lose her and anger the guys. Either way may end up bad for me. **

_L4D Tribal Council _

Jeff: Welcome L4D Tribe. So, has camp life gotten better without Smoker?

Coach: It has. Smoker was pretty much annoying us all and causing trouble. Without him we are one headache less here.

Jeff: Charger, being the last Zombie here do you feel vulnerable?

Charger: Charger feels vulnerable because some people said Charger's name. Charger doesn't want to go home. Charger likes these people…except Francis. Francis mean.

Francis: Of course I am mean to you. I don't like you.

Charger: Whaaaaaaaa

Jeff: Francis, is that a wise choice?

Francis: Well I know Coach is staying because he has immunity, Bill has been a good leader, and I am staying because I am the best with the challenges so that leaves Charger.

Charger: WHAAAAAAAAAA

Jeff: Bill, how are you voting?

Bill: The person who I believe contributes the least in the challenges and camp.

Jeff: Who is that?

Bill: In camp, Francis.

Francis: What?

Bill: In challenges Charger. No offense Charger but you will not be very good with the mental challenges.

Charger: Whaaaa…it's ok. No offense taken.

Francis: Don't call me out and tell me that I am lazy.

Bill: I am sorry but you are. You lay around camp doing nothing.

Francis: I am saving my strength for the challenges.

Bill: You were the second one out of the challenge. And your track record is as bad as mine.

Francis: Screw you Bill.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Bill you are up first.

*Bill votes*

*Francis votes*

**Charger**

Francis: I never liked you or your zombie kind. I loved killing you all. Goodbye.

*Coach votes*

*Charger votes*

**Franceseis**

Charger: You a big meanie!

Jeff: Ok, let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote…

**Charger**

Charger: WHAAAAA

**Franceseis**

**Francis**

Francis: What the *beep*

Jeff: Fourth Person voted out of Survivor

**Francis**

Francis: You all can kiss my ass. *Francis throws his torch in the fire and storms out*

Francis: You ain't snuffing my torch.

*Charger sneezes putting the fire out*

Jeff: Francis the tribe has spoken.

Francis: Mother*beep*er

**Francis's Final Words: Those mother*beep*ers better are *beep*ed with out me. I swear I will *beep* them up and *beep*ing their throats and then *beep* in it. *Beep* this I am getting something to eat.**

_Nintendo Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Nintendo Tribe. Everyone take a torch and let's get started. I haven't seen you here yet so how is camp life Krystal?

Krystal: Lets see…Snake made an underground bunker which worked just like Rupert's. The tribe is split. Bowser keeps trying to steal my bikini and he burned my suit and we hate each other's guts…well Snake and Bowser hates Me, Mario, and Samus.

Jeff: Bowser, why do you keep trying to steal Krystal's bikini.

Bowser: Because she is hot. Why else?

Jeff: Why do you think we keep letting her beat you up?

Bowser: Because you suck?

Jeff: Snake, do you think you are respected as a leader?

Snake: No, not one of them except for Bowser respects me.

Krystal: Your actions showed that you are a terrible leader.

Snake: You have been disobeying me at every step.

Krystal: You have Bowser as your muscle and you've been making horrible choices through out the game.

Snake: I have not.

Krystal: We will see.

Jeff: Krystal, do you think you can be a good leader?

Krystal: I think I can be a better leader.

Jeff: Anyone else think that?

*Mario and Samus raises their hands*

Jeff: Mario why do you think that?

Mario: Krystal listens to us and she is not condescending.

Jeff: Samus why do you think that?

Samus: Because, ever since she got here she's been harassed by Smoker and Bowser and yet she is not broken by it.

Jeff: So will this be a predictable votes?

Samus: I think so.

Snake: Anything can happen.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Mario you are up first.

*Mario hesitates and then writes down something*

*Krystal votes*

**Bowser**

Krystal: Finally, I can work without having you snatch my bikini you pervert.

*Samus votes*

*Bowser votes*

**Samus**

Bowser: Lets see how dumb Mario is.

*Snake votes*

Jeff: Let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* First vote

**Bowser**

**Samus**

1 vote Bowser 1 vote Samus

**Bowser**

**Samus**

2 votes for Bowser and Samus 1 vote left.

Fifth Person voted out of Survivor

**Samus**

Samus: What!

Krystal: *Beep*

Bowser: YES! In your face Krystal!

Snake: Thanks Mario.

Mario: Mama Mia I am sorry.

*Samus walks up with her torch*

Samus: Karma is going to hit you hard Bowser. I can bet on it.

Bowser: No it won't

Jeff: Samus the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs her torch*

Samus: Good luck Mario and Krystal.

Krystal: I will get them for you.

*Snake passes Mario the fake hidden immunity idol*

Snake: Here you go.

Mario: Thanks. *sighs*

**Samus's Final Words: Well I got blindsided. I don't hold anything against Mario since going up against Bowser in the final 3 is a dream. Plus I think Snake had something to do with it. I had fun though and I hope I got a good edit. **

_Galu Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Galu Tribe, so Cao Boi how has the tribe been ever since Ami left?

Cao Boi: Pretty good. There is no more battle of the sexes.

Jeff: Has there been any problems.

Cao Boi: A few conflicts mainly between Jenna and Bobby.

Jeff: What happened?

Bobby: Jenna is trying to turn us against each other and she burned the rice.

Jenna: I was sorry.

Bobby: You also go around having that look that you are better than us because you won once.

Jenna: I do not.

Bobby: You kind of do.

Jeff: Amy, what is your take on the conflict.

Amy: Both need to grow up. Jenna has made a lot of mistakes and she tries to own up to them and Bobby does get abrasive a lot.

Bobby: I do not.

Jeff: Bobby, do you feel that you are going home?

Bobby: Hell no. I have Cao Boi by my side.

Jeff: Jenna how about you?

Jenna: I kind of do but I hope the tribe keeps me because my winnings here will go to cancer research.

Bobby: Using the cancer research as an excuse? It does not excuse you for being a bitch.

Cao Boi: Settle down Bobby.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Jenna you are up first.

*Jenna votes*

**Bobby**

Jenna: I think you are a sexist. Goodbye.

*Cao Boi votes*

*Bobby votes*

**Jenna**

Bobby: Screw you.

*Amy votes*

Jeff: Ok, I will read the votes. *Gets the urn* First vote

**Bobby**

**Jenna**

**Jenna**

Sixth Person voted out of Survivor

**Jenna**

Jenna: Seeya guys.

*Jenna walks up with her torch*

Jeff: Jenna the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs her torch as Jenna leaves the area.* It has been a long night for all of us. head back to camp.

**Jenna's Final Words: Well I was hoping to get a little farther into the game but I fell short. Good luck Amy and Cao Boi you two are awesome and now I can relax. I know I've made some money to donate to the cancer research. **

Voted for Francis: Charger, Coach, Bill

Voted for Charger: Francis

Voted for Samus: Bowser, Snake, Mario

Voted for Bowser: Samus, Krystal

Voted for Jenna: Bobby, Amy, Cao Boi

Voted for Bobby: Jenna

Next Time on Survivor: L4D Tribe and Galu Tribe are down to three with no tribal switch in sight and they start to get desperate. In Nintendo Tribe Krystal clashes with Snake. Finally in Mass Effect Tribe Legion stands up for Jacob. And a challenge that pushes all the tribes to their limits which leaves 2 people hurt and many more become enemies in the most tense filled episode of Survivor.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 5

Last time on Survivor, a challenge which for the first time sent three tribes to tribal council. Mass Effect was the only tribe spared. Krystal, Coach, and Cao Boi were given individual immunity. In L4D Tribe Bill, Charger, and Francis were all possible boots but Francis's laziness around camp gave him the boot 3-1. In Nintendo Tribe Snake made Mario an offer. If Mario voted out Samus then Snake would give Mario a fake hidden immunity idol. Mario took the bait and voted Samus out. In Galu Tribe Jenna and Bobby clashed but Jenna was the one taken out. 14 are left who will be voted out next?

_Nintendo Tribe Night 12_

*The tribe came back from Tribal Council. Krystal was visibly angry*

Krystal: Mario how could you?

Mario: I am sorry.

Krystal: Why did you vote out your ally?

Mario: They gave me the hidden immunity idol.

Krystal: It's probably a fake.

Mario: I don't think so.

Krystal: Show it to me.

*Mario shows her the hidden immunity idol*

Krystal: I don't believe it. It's doesn't look authentic.

**Krystal's Confession: Mario backstabbed me. I can't believe him. I thought I could trust him but he was swayed by a good but still fake hidden immunity idol. Right now I need to lay low and not be a target. **

Krystal: We can still salvage this.

Mario: How?

Krystal: Force a tie. That's our only hope.

*Bowser and Snake are by their shelter celebrating*

Bowser: Haha! Great job!

Snake: Thanks. That was only part 1 of my plan.

Bowser: What is part 2?

Snake: We have to wait and see. In this game stuff is chucked at you fast so I need to be able to adept to it.

Bowser: I guess we should take out Mario.

Snake: That is the result of my next plan.

S**nake's Confession: Samus is gone but Mario fell for our plot. He's next. I really want to break Krystal down by showing her which alliance is better.**

_L4D Tribe Day 13_

*The tribe is sitting by the fire cooking some fish*

Bill: Only three of us left.

Coach: Yeah, it kind of sucks.

Charger: Charger lonely!

Coach: I hope we don't lose again. You two are the only guys who I really liked on this tribe.

**Bill's Confession: There are three of us left and I know that I am the next target of the tribe. Not because I am the oldest or the weakest but Coach and Charger have an alliance and I am on the outs. Hopefully I can find some way to survive until the merge or at least until the jury.**

Bill: Listen, I know that I am next but I am not going out without a fight.

Coach: I don't want to take either of you out.

Bill: But someone has to go next time we lose.

Coach: Hopefully there will be a tribal switch.

**Coach's Confession: I kind of miss Francis even though he was an ass he made the tribe seem less empty. It's almost like a ghost town here. **

Coach: Well at least there is less mouths to feed.

Charger: Charger sad!

Bill: That's the only good thing. If this was the merged tribe I would be happy.

Coach: Well just pretend we are the final 3.

Charger: We won! Yay!

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 13_

*Jack and Legion are out collecting fruit*

Jack: We need to take out Jacob.

Legion: We do not see the logic in that.

Jack: He is a huge threat. I mean he has you are Grunt.

Legion: Your assumption is wrong. Grunt votes for who is more annoying and we vote based on the logic of over 1000 programs. We are not controlled by Jacob. A majority of us happens to agree with Jacob.

Jack: But he would be a post merge threat.

Legion: We are tired of you slandering Jacob. Your assumption of him being a threat is correct but we need him more right now. He is a part of this team. Something you are not.

Jack: Don't tell me I am not important.

Legion: You are a condescending rebel with no respect for your leader. At least Grunt uses teamwork and has respect. So far you have greatly annoyed us.

Jack: You little.

Legion: We do not want to fight but if you keep slandering an honest human's name we will keep defending him.

Jack: Whatever.

**Legion's Confession: We believe Jack to be foolish and glitchy. She needs a virus scan because she is doing illogical things. We need to vote her off. Jacob would be on board and we just need Grunt to be annoyed with her. **

*Jack goes up to Grunt*

Jack: Hey, I want you to vote someone out with me?

Grunt: I can vote you out if you keep talking to me.

Jack: Ass

Grunt: Squishy organs.

Jack: Infertile freak.

Grunt: Ink skin

Jack: Ugly

Grunt: Hideous.

Jack: Muscle head

Grunt: Shorty.

**Jack's Confession: Damn it! Legion and Grunt are both against me now. I need someway to turn them against Jacob but how? **

**Grunt's Confession: Hehe insulting Jack was fun. Although she got bored with it after an hour. Another challenge I am victorious in! Yeah!**

_Nintendo Tribe Day 13_

*Krystal was building a bench for her shelter when Bowser and Snake walk over*

Bowser: Hey Krystal, since we beat your alliance hand us your bikini t…

Krystal: If you say what I think you are going to say then I will beat you to death with this bench. You haven't beaten me and you two never will here.

Snake: We will see.

Krystal: You may taken out Samus but as long as I am still here I will take you and Bowser down.

Bowser: Hehe Mario is mentally out of this game and he might flip. Us two are tight.

Krystal: But I still control Mario's vote. If you two think you can boss us two around than you are wrong.

Bowser: Oh look she is angry.

Krystal: Of course I am angry. Your ugliness Bowser is ruining this beautiful scenery.

Snake: It is war Krystal. I am good with wars. You are nothing but a damsel in distress.

Bowser: And I am good at kidnapping damsels and the only one who can save you backstabbed your alliance.

**Krystal's Confession: I swear I will defeat them both. I will not give up this game. Mario may have checked out but not me. I will take them out at some point. This game always changes for the better or for the worse. **

*Bowser and Snake walk away laughing*

Bowser: Krystal might be more of a challenge to breakdown.

Snake: Yeah, but don't worry. She maybe strong now but sooner or later everyone breaks down.

**Bowser's Confession: Our plan is to mentally break down Krystal. She remains the biggest threat to us in this tribe. Take her out mentally and we have complete control of this tribe. **

_Galu Tribe Day 13_

Bobby: Damn, only three of us left.

Cao Boi: I know. I have never been in a tribe this small.

Amy: None of us have.

**Amy's Confession: I am the last girl standing. Jenna and Ami were voted out. I could have stuck with Jenna but I do have a good relationship here with Bobby and Cao Boi. I am hoping to have them turn against each other but I need to be more subtle about it. **

*Amy talks with Bobby*

Amy: Am I going if we lose?

Bobby: Most likely but it is nothing personal.

Amy: Is there any chance for me to stay?

Bobby: Well if you can prove that you are better in challenges than you might stay.

Amy: I have been doing pretty good.

Bobby: Cao Boi did do well last challenge but he is the oldest.

Amy: Also remember that I saved your butt twice already.

Bobby: Umm that too.

**Bobby's Confession: Amy is right. She saved my butt twice and I kind of owe her but at the same time I don't want to backstab Cao Boi. We have been bros since day 1. **

_L4D Tribe Day 13_

*Bill goes off into the jungle*

Bill: I need some time alone here.

*He finds a small water fall and sits on a rock watching it*

**Bill's Confession: Where I come from there are zombies and a few of us are struggling to survive. It's kind of funny that one of the zombies who we are fighting against is still in this tribe. But I always wonder if I will be able to be at peace. I mean some day I will die and be at peace but if I die in the middle out an outbreak I want to go down fighting and not become like one of them. I miss my wife and kids who I lost during the outbreak. My two kids disappeared from their homes and my wife was killed by a hunter two days later. **

Bill: *sighs* I miss my family.

*Coach comes over*

Coach: You ok?

Bill: Just thinking. After this we will be thrown into hell.

Coach: I know. Charger will be an enemy too.

Bill: Well at least we got to know his friendly side here.

Coach: Yeah.

Bill: I know I don't have much time left. Some day I am going to die but if I do I want you to know that I have a stash of weapons in a storage locker in…I'll give you the address in private.

Coach: Thanks Bill.

**Coach's Confession: Bill is a great guy. He is usually in a good mood but today he was a little depressed but I don't blame him. The guy lost his family. He is far from done in this game though. He has a lot of fight in him.**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 13_

*Grunt goes up to Jacob*

Grunt: I want to be in your alliance again?

Jacob: Why?

Grunt: I don't want you to go like Garrus. We need to take out Jack as soon as possible.

Jacob: You are actually being strategic?

Grunt: She is trying to get you voted off and I like you…despite you are weaker than me but you have been a good leader. If I follow you then I can be in more challenges.

Jacob: Smart thinking.

Grunt: You do the thinking. I do the crushing.

**Jacob's Confession: I have Grunt again. He was in my alliance once but left since he did not care for strategy but he's back in. He's a free vote but he is still a wild card if someone annoys him too much. **

Jacob: Glad to have you back.

Grunt: Yeah, time to chew some ass and kick bubble gum!

Jacob: Umm I think its kick ass and chew bubble gun.

Grunt: Bubble gum sucks. It always gets stuck on my face.

**Grunt's Confession: I kicked my game up a notch. I want to survive a long time but I kind of realized that I need an alliance to do that and Jacob I believe is a trusting leader. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 13_

*Krystal goes over to Mario who is sulking in the jungle*

Krystal: Listen, I need you to stay focused.

Mario: But I did a terrible thing.

Krystal: That is no reason to stay depressed. When Bowser took Peach did you go around moping like an emo?

Mario: No

Krystal: Just get up and keep fighting. I need you and we can still salvage this.

Mario: How?

Krystal: Don't act beaten and broken. Just get up and fight.

Mario: I will do it.

Krystal: Good.

**Mario's Confession: Krystal is right. I have spent too much time today depressed. It's time to fight. Bowser and Snake are going down.**

Krystal: Ok Mario our first plan is to prepare for a fire making competition.

Mario: How? They have the flint.

Krystal: Leave that to me.

*Krystal walks over to Snake and Bowser*

Krystal: Hey, can I borrow the flint?

Bowser: No

Krystal: I will walk around camp naked if you give it to me.

Snake: Umm sure

*They hand her the flint and she walks off. Both guys sit there for several moments*

Snake: I think she tricked us.

Bowser: Me too. Damn that was good.

**Krystal's Confession: It's funny how I can just promise to do something…umm naughty and both Bowser and Snake fell for it. **

Krystal: Ok, Mario I got the flint.

Mario: What now?

Krystal: We bury it.

Mario: What!

Krystal: We have to demoralize them as well. It's going to get ugly here real fast.

*Krystal buries the flint*

Krystal: If we need fire we know where to find it.

Mario: Good idea.

**Krystal's Confession Continued: Snake is smart but two can play his game and I don't need some ugly lizard like thing to be my muscle. All I need is my brain. **

_Galu Tribe Day 13_

Cao Boi: So in Vietnam that word means above the sun.

Bobby: Can't we talk about something else?

Cao Boi: Maybe but I have a few more words you guys could learn.

**Cao Boi's Confession: I felt that I should teach Amy and Bobby some words of my native language. Since I am from Vietnam and there is nothing to do I figured why not teach them something. **

Cao Boi: So that means frog.

Amy: Is that all for now?

Cao Boi: Until tomarrow.

*Both of them groan*

**Bobby's Confession: Cao Boi is cool but sometimes he does get a little annoying. Teaching us about Vietnam is interesting in little doses but I think we've spent like three hours learning stuff. It gets boring. **

Amy: I guess we should get some more fire wood.

Cao Boi: I know the words for fire wood in…

Amy: Please Cao Boi anymore and I will forget my own language.

Cao Boi: Then you can move to Vietnam.

Amy: I am fine in America.

**Amy's Confession: Cao Boi is like a fish out of water here. Talking to him sometimes feels so awkward because he is talking about Vietnam or some ancient Asian something. I know he means well but me and Bobby have more in common. **

_L4D Tribe Day 14_

*Bill went with Coach to walk along the river*

Bill: I want to take out Charger next.

Coach: I understand.

Bill: I know that we need physical strength and mental strength. Keep me and I can be the mental strength.

Coach: Right now, I am not sure who to keep. I like both of you.

Bill: Understandable.

**Bill's Confession: I need to keep asking Coach to have me stay. Its tough being the only on out of an alliance but I think my chance are increasing as long as Charger doesn't strategize.**

*Charger is back at camp alone*

Charger: Hello fire. *fire doesn't talk back* Charger lonely! WHAAAAA

*A snapping is heard in the fire*

Charger: YAY! Fire talks! What's that? You want Charger to get rid of Bill? Charger will vote out Bill.

**Charger's Confession: Fire tells me to vote out Bill. Charger pushes for Bill's elimination. Charger likes Bill but Bill might not like Charger.**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 14_

*Legion talks with Jacob*

Legion: We decided that Jack should go.

Jacob: Grunt hast he same thing in mind.

Legion: All 1000 programs voted for booting Jack. She is a threat that needs to be eliminated.

Jacob: I agree with you there.

**Legion's Confession: The three of us agrees that Jack should go. Throwing the challenge maybe tempting but we know nothing good comes from throwing challenges. **

Jacob: So what happened to your chest?

Legion: Rifle hit our chest.

Jacob: Ouch

Legion: You should have seen what we did to the gunman. The gun man was torn into many pieces. We got our revenge.

Jacob:…

_Nintendo Tribe Day 14_

*Mario passes by Snake and Bowser*

Snake: Hey, it's the guy who backstabbed his ally. How does it feel to be rejected by one of the most popular furry on the internet?

Mario: Better than someone who hides in boxes.

Snake: Why you.

Bowser: Hehe that was pretty good.

Snake: Shut up.

Mario: And much better than Bowser who has yet to beat me after kidnapping the princess a few dozen times.

Snake: Hey, that was pretty good.

Bowser: Shut up.

**Mario's Confession: Krystal got me back on my feet and I am finally giving it back to them. I am a new Mario. Mama Mia! I am gonna kick a ass!**

*Mario walks away happily.*

Bowser: I think Krystal is a much smart than we thought.

Snake: I know. She got Mario out of his emo phase.

**Bowser's Confession: Mario gained a backbone finally. Damn that spells doom for me. Every time he comes after me I lose. *beep*. I am *beep*ed.**

_Galu Tribe Night 14_

*Amy is walking around by the fire as Bobby and Cao Boi sleep*

**Amy's Confession: It's very hard to sleep knowing that you are the next one to go. But I kind of like the peacefulness here when the boys are asleep. It gives me time to think and strategize. **

Amy: I hope we win tomorrow's challenge.

_Immunity Challenge Day 15_

*A field of mud is seen with a net on every side*

Jeff: Welcome Tribes. Francis, Samus, and Jenna voted out at the three Tribal Councils. Lets get to today's challenge. Today's challenge will have a ball launched into that field. Your goal is to get that ball into your goal. You can carry, kick, and throw it. In order to score someone from the tribe must be touching it when it's in the goal. You are playing for immunity and the tribe who scores two goals first wins, 100 galloons of fresh water, a cooler full of beer and soda, steaks, and potatoes. First before we begin. Mass Effect and Nintendo Tribe must sit someone out.

Mario: I will sit out.

Jacob: Me too.

Jeff: That is surprising Jacob.

Jacob: The other three are more hungry for this challenges.

Legion: Not me, we are not hungry.

Jeff: Ok, lets get this challenge started.

*Everyone gets into position as Mario and Jacob sit on the bench*

Jeff: First round…go!

*A ball is shot into the middle of the arena as everyone runs to it. Charger gets to the ball first but runs past it and slams into Grunt.*

Grunt: Rawr!

*Grunt throws Charger off*

Charger: Weeee

*Grunt gets the ball and heads back. Cao Boi jumps on his back*

Cao Boi: Yeee haw!

Grunt: Get off me!

*Grunt falls backwards onto Cao Boi*

Bobby: Whoa! Get the *beep* off him!

Jeff: Stop the match!

*Grunt gets up*

Jeff: Cao Boi are you ok?

Cao Boi: A little dizzy.

Bobby: What the *beep* were you thinking.

Grunt: Do I look like I give a crap.

*Bobby pushes Grunt*

Bobby: You crossed the line!

Grunt: Don't push me human!

Jeff: No fighting! If you two fight I am kicking you out.

Grunt: *beep* you Jeff. He started the fight.

Jeff: Ok, round 1 is starting again. Go!

*Grunt tosses the ball to Legion. Legion shoves Snake and Coach away and scores the first point*

Jeff: Mass Effect Tribe scores the first point.

Bill: Charger I have an idea.

Charger: What?

Bill: Go to the opposite side of our goal and charge in. Grab the ball as you charge to our goal.

Charger: Charger reads you loud and clear.

*Jeff throws the ball into the center. Charger runs past the ball and knocks over Jack*

Jack: You little bastard!

*Bobby grabs the ball first but Charger comes back and slams into Bobby taking him into the L4D goal.*

Jeff: Charger scores for the L4D tribe! They have a point!

Charger: Charger do good!

Bobby: Charger that was cheap!

Charger: Me just play game. Don't be mad.

Coach: Don't start any fights guys.

Bobby: Fine.

*Jeff tosses another ball in Charger does the same strategy and scores but this time without taking anyone out.*

Jeff: L4D Tribe wins immunity and reward!

Bill: Yeah!

Coach: Good strategy Bill

Charger: We won!

Jeff: There are still two spots left in immunity and Mass Effect Tribe is the only one to score a point so far.

Bobby: Laugh while you can Charger. Once the merge hits I am taking you out.

Coach: I would like to see that.

Jeff: Ok, next round!

*Jeff throws the ball in Grunt charges in and slams into Snake. Bowser grabs Grunt and pins him down. Jack tries to take the ball from Grunt but Krystal tackles her. Amy steals the ball and starts to run to the goal. Legion however knocks Amy down and takes the ball. Krystal trips Legion but Jack comes over and steals both the ball and Krystal's top*

Krystal: AIEE!

*Jack runs to her goal knocking Cao Boi out of the way and scores*

Jack: Yeah! I got the ball and a trophy!

Jacob: Jack give Krystal's top back!

Jeff: Mass Effect Tribe wins immunity!

*Jack gives Krystal's top back*

Jack: Tramp.

Krystal: What did I ever do to you?

Jack: Nothing freak.

Jeff: Only two teams left are Nintendo Tribe and Galu tribe. Neither one has scored yet.

*Jeff throws the ball into the center Bobby gets to the center first but is tackled by Bowser. He passes it to Amy. Snake tries to stop her by Cao Boi tackles Snake. Krystal then tries to stop Amy but Amy pushes Krystal out of the way and scores but Amy slips in the goal.*

Amy: Ahhh

Jeff: Amy are you alright?

Amy: Just slipped Jeff. I think it's my ankle again.

Jeff: Ok, injury update. Amy twisted her ankle and Cao Boi may have a concussion. But Galu Tribe leader 1-0.

*Jeff throws the ball in again. This time Krystal gets the ball and throws it to Bowser who catches it and runs into the goal.*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe ties the game. Last round.

*Jeff throws the ball into the center. Bobby and Snake collide and fight over the ball. Amy and Cao Boi tries to get into it but Bowser tackles them both. Krystal grabs the ball from Snake and runs untouched into the goal*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe wins immunity!

Krystal: Yes!

Jack: *beep*

Bowser: YES!

Bobby: Get the *beep* off me fatass.

Bowser: This fatass kicked your ass.

Jeff: Congrats L4D tribe on reward and Mass Effect and Nintendo for winning immunity. Galu Tribe. I will see you at Tribal Council Tonight. And to add a twist I have a note in the bottle for the tribe to open after the vote.

**Krystal's Confession: We did not do well. If the other tribe did not have two players injured we would have lost and either Me, Mario or Bowser would have been going home. We got lucky but we need to play as a team next time. **

_L4D Tribe Day 15_

Bill: Charger you did great.

Charger: Charger happy.

Coach: Bill, that was a great plan though.

Bill: I know.

**Bill's Confession: During the challenge I had a strategy which I gave to Charger and we managed to win reward which was a cooler full of beer, lots of water, and steaks.**

Bill: Let's cook these babies up!

Charger: Ewww babies.

Coach: He meant the steaks.

Charger: Oh.

*Bill cooks up the steaks*

Bill: We have 2 each. Plus all the beer we can drink.

*Charger takes a bottle of beers and eats it*

Charger: Beer no taste good.

Caoch: You ate the bottle.

Charger: Oh.

**Coach's Confession: We cooked up the steaks and we are ready for the next challenge in 3 days. We have fresh water which is better than the crap from the river. And we have beer so we can get drunk for 3 days. **

*None of them noticed the piece of paper stuck in between the support beams to the water container*

_Galu Tribe Day 15_

Bobby: That sucked.

Amy: I know.

Cao Boi: Grunt was a monster there.

Bobby: I wish I could have beaten his ass down.

Amy: You picked fights with Charger, Grunt, and Bowser.

Bobby: They don't scare me.

Cao Boi: It's going to be a tough night.

Amy: I know.

**Cao Boi's Confession: There are three of us left here and none of us are safe. I have a bit of a concussion so that made me weak during the challenge. However Amy also got injured and Bobby started a lot of fights.**

*Cao Boi talks with Amy*

Cao Boi: I think Bobby maybe trouble later on.

Amy: With all the fighting.

Cao Boi: Yeah, if either of us gets to the merge with him he will put a target on our backs as well as his.

Amy: I know so maybe he might be the right choice.

Cao Boi: Exactly.

**Amy's Confession: This Tribal Council can go either way really. My ankle isn't too bad. Hard to walk but not as painful as it was in Guatemala. I guess I will talk to Bobby to see where he is at. **

*Amy talks with Bobby by the fire*

Bobby: Listen you and Cao Boi are the only ones that are getting votes.

Amy: But we think you are a little abrasive and arrogant.

Bobby: That is who I am.

Amy: Your name has been brought up. Now I am concerned that you may get into a fight in the future.

Bobby: I will try to keep myself in check.

Amy: Hopefully you can. I mean you fought with Ami, Jenna, Charger, Bowser, and Grunt.

Bobby: I have nothing against Charger. I over reacted. Grunt deserved to be yelled at and Bowser I think we both over reacted.

**Bobby's Confession: I realized now that I have a target on my back. I don't want to go home over two people who are injured. But I am also thinking that there maybe a tribal switch or an early merge with that bottle. **

*Bobby goes over to Cao Boi in the shelter*

Bobby: Just so you know I want to stay.

Cao Boi: Me too.

Bobby: My name has been thrown out there and if you keep me then I promise I will do better in holding back my anger.

Cao Boi: Just don't vote me out.

Bobby: I am not sure who I am voting for.

_Tribal Council #5_

Jeff: Come on in Galu Tribe. So you are down to three members and soon two. Amy how does that feel?

Amy: It stinks to be honest. We came in five strong and in fifteen days we will have two.

Jeff: Bobby, you fought a lot during the challenge, why is that?

Bobby: Well with Charger I got a little upset but he was just playing the game so I harbor no ill feelings towards him. With Grunt he hurt Cao Boi and acted *beep*ing arrogant. I wanted to take him down a notch. With Bowser I think we both over reacted.

Jeff: Cao Boi you got hurt in the challenge today. How are you feeling?

Cao Boi: Well the medics say I should be fine in a couple of days. It's a minor concussion.

Jeff: Amy, what about you?

Amy: I twisted my ankle and it's a little hard to walk but it should be good in a couple of days as well.

Jeff: Who feels safe tonight?

*No one raises their hands*

Cao Boi: We all have reasons to eliminate someone. None of us know who is going and who is staying.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Cao Boi you are first.

*Cao Boi votes*

*Bobby votes*

*Amy votes*

*vote hidden*

Amy: Good luck.

Jeff: Ok, let me count the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote…

**Cao Boi**

**Amy**

1 vote Cao Boi 1 vote Amy

Seventh Person voted out of Survivor

**Cao Boi **

Cao Boi: Ah man.

Amy: Sorry

Cao Boi: It's ok. Good luck to you both.

Bobby: See ya Cao Boi

*Cao Boi gives them both a hug and walks over*

Jeff: Cao Boi the tribe has spoken.

*Cao Boi walks away*

Jeff: Well you are down to two and I have the message in the bottle for you. The bottle was only to be used when one tribe is down to two.

*Amy takes the bottle and opens it*

Amy: The tribe is no more. The two players will be split into two other tribes.

Jeff: Here how we will do it. One person will join the L4D tribe and the other gets to pick which tribe they want to go on.

Bobby: Actually I want to go on the L4D Tribe.

Amy: He can. I wanted to go to the Nintendo Tribe anyways.

Jeff: Then it is settled. Bobby you will join the L4D tribe and Amy head to the Nintendo Tribe. Galu is no more.

**Cao Boi's Final Words: I did not make it that far in this season either but it was fun while it lasted. I hope Amy and Bobby goes far and I am glad I got a second chance at this.**

Next Time on Survivor: Bobby joins the L4D Tribe and struggles to fit in. Amy joins a divided Nintendo Tribe and both sides try to lure her in. Krystal's and Jack's rivalry gets violent at the next challenge.

Voted for Cao Boi: Amy, Bobby

Voted for Amy: Cao Boi


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 6

Last time on survivor Bill was outside of the alliance in L4D tribe. Jack tried to rally her tribe against Jacob but it backfired on her. While Krystal hide the flint in retaliation for Snake and Bowser trying to demoralize her and Mario. On Galu Tribe Amy realized she was on the outs. During the challenge Bobby made enemies with Charger, Grunt, and Bowser. Cao Boi and Amy were injured and Galu was sent to Tribal Council. With no one safe the three pleaded their cases to each other but it was Cao Boi who was sent home.

_L4D Tribe Night 15_

*Bobby arrives at camp*

Bobby: Hey, guys!

Bill: What?

Charger: We are being invaded! Run!

Bobby: I've been put on your tribe now.

Coach: Welcome aboard.

**Bobby's Confession: I fought with one member from each tribe. I knew that if I joined Nintendo or Mass Effect they would target me. With L4D Tribe I would at least stand a chance of surviving if we lost immunity.**

Bobby: I would like to apologize to you guys form what happened at the last challenge. I got a little carried away and I harbor no ill feelings towards anyone here.

Bill: That's nice but sleep now. Talk later.

**Coach's Confession: We acquired Bobby to our team and I was hoping for Amy or Cao Boi because they both seem fun to hang around. Bobby did apologize but he knows that he has a huge target on his back. So it could have been faked.**

Caoch: Who got voted out?

Bobby: Cao Boi.

Bill: Really? I am surprised. I thought Amy would have been voted out.

Bobby: I figured Amy was the least injured of the two.

_Nintendo Tribe Night 15_

*Amy approaches the Nintendo Tribe and walked over to Snake's shelter*

Amy: Hello?

Bowser: What?

Amy: I am your new tribe member.

Snake: Welcome.

Amy: Thanks.

Snake: Well just to be blunt with you. You are safe if we lose.

Amy: Really?

Bowser: Notice that we only have two people here. Mario and Krystal are over by the beach.

Amy: I guess this tribe is pretty split.

Snake: It is but we welcome you with open arms.

**Amy's Confession: I got a greeting I did not expect to get. I was told that I am not vulnerable. Snake seems like a snake in this game but if it keeps me safe I will stick with him.**

Snake: Ok, here is the rundown. Mario has the hidden immunity idol.

Amy: Really?

Snake: Yeah. I gave it to him in order to save Bowser and take out Samus.

Amy: So you want him gone.

Snake: Depends if he plans on using it.

**Snake's Confession: No one knows but Bowser that the hidden immunity idol is a fake so I have to keep Amy out of the loop that it is fake. I am hoping to convince her that taking out the hidden immunity idol is the best plan.**

_L4D Tribe Day 16_

*Bobby took Charger out into the forest*

Bobby: Hey, I don't know about you but I was wondering if you still are mad about what happened in the challenge.

Charger: You were mean to Charger.

Bobby: I know but it was mostly the excitement in the game that caused my anger. I have nothing against you. You played the game your way and I realized that. So if you are still angry at me…

Charger: Charger not angry at you.

Bobby: Cool, so pals?

Charger: FRIEND! *Charger hugs Bobby*

Bobby: Charger you are crushing me.

Charger: Sorry.

**Charger's Confession: Bobby friend! Charger now happy. Charger no longer wishes to vote Bobby out. **

Bobby: So where do you stand in the tribe?

Charger: Charger and Coach allies. Bill friend too but not as much as Coach.

Bobby: Thanks.

**Bobby's Confession: Charger just gave up the tribe secrets giving me a door to go through. If we lose immunity Bill is going home next. Sorry old man but it's either you or me. I just need to get Charger to trust me more.**

Bobby: Hey, want to grab a couple bottles of beer and watch the river.

Charger: YAY! Charger likes hanging out with you.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 16_

*Grunt, Legion, and Jacob were sitting by the fire*

Grunt: So I successfully killed that thresher maw on my home world making me part of the clan.

Jacob: Didn't you have Shepard's help?

Grunt: He helped a little. I did most of the damage.

Legion: That story was interesting.

Grunt: What and your travels over the galaxy are not?

Legion: Not really note worthy except when we got blasted in the chest with a rife.

Jacob: I need to get out more.

**Legion's Confession: Us, Jacob, and Grunt have bonded really well. As a cybernetic we aren't use to socializing beyond our own kind so this is an eye opener to us. We think we are doing pretty well with it. **

*Jack looks at the three with disgust.*

Jack: Ugh. Morons.

**Jack's Confession: Those three have made a cliché and I am on the outside. But like all clichés there is a way to take them down. My plan is still to oust one of them and make them seem like a threat. I Jacob would be the least likely to flip. So I need to play Legion and Grunt again. **

Grunt: So after I completed the quest I got several requests from females to mate with them and Shepard got one.

*Jacob laughs*

Legion: That was humorous.

Jacob: You aren't laughing?

Legion: We are in capable of laughing. It would be creepy if we did. We acknowledge that is was funny.

Jacob: You ever talked with Joker on the ship? That guy is hilarious.

Grunt: I never talked with him but I heard he fought with the AI a lot.

Legion: We try not to stray away. So many humans still hate my kind. It is understandable. This Joker sounds like a good human to talk too.

_Nintendo Tribe Day 16_

*Krystal got up and noticed that they had a new member*

Krystal: Hello Amy

Amy: Hi.

Krystal: My name is Krystal and Mario is off gathering wood.

Snake: Krystal did you return the flint?

Krystal: Yeah, it should be by your bag.

*Snake looks there*

Snake: I don't see it.

Krystal: I put it there.

Snake: Well it's not there.

Krystal: Maybe Bowser lost it.

Snake: Well we need fire. How do you keep your going?

Krystal: Plenty of wood and me and Mario take shifts sleeping just in case you don't give us the flint.

Amy: If Krystal said she returned it then she returned it.

**Krystal's Confession: I buried the flint a couple of days ago to get back at Snake and Bowser but now Amy is here and I don't want her hurt so I might return the flint when no one is looking. **

*Krystal walks away*

Snake: Don't trust her.

Amy: Why?

Snake: She fought and tried to backstab Bowser over a sick Samus.

Amy: Ohh

Snake: She's nothing but trouble and doesn't care for the tribe. Hell she split away from us and built her own shelter.

**Snake's Confession: Let the battle for Amy begins. We both need the majority and Amy is perfect for being the third member.**

_L4D Tribe Day 16_

*Charger and Coach were by the fire cooking what's left of the steaks for the tribe*

Charger: Charger wants Bill gone.

Coach: Are you serious?

Charger: Yes

Coach: Why?

Charger: Bill is weaker than Bobby. We save Bobby we gain an ally.

Coach: This is the first time I heard you speak without using third person.

Charger: YAY! I am strategizing. Charger smart!

**Coach's Confession: Charger threw a curveball at me. He wants Bill out. I don't think I can really do that to him. He's been an ally to us since day one. We can't take him out over a guy who may not stay loyal. **

Coach: Listen, take a couple of days to think about it but I do not want Bill gone.

Charger: Charger thinks…Charger's mind is blank.

**Charger's Confession: Bill is weaker than Bobby. Bobby can go home anytime. Bill big threat during merge. Bill not a target for being old. Charger is. Charger wants to make it past the first challenge in the merge. Plus fire told me to take out Bill. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 16_

*Grunt was out fishing. He already caught 5 fish*

Grunt: Another one. Hehe I will win the fishing competition in no time.

**Grunt's Confession: There isn't much to do around here so we have little competitions like who can catch the most fish. Jacob leads with 8 followed by Legion with 6. I won't rest until I beat them. **

*Grunt catches another fish*

Grunt: Gotcha *The fish bites him* Ow, ok that is it. You are going down!

*Grunt comes back to camp with the fish*

Jacob: Umm Grunt why are there bite mark on some of these fish.

Grunt: Oh they bit me so I bit them back.

Jacob: Umm…okay.

Grunt: I won. I caught 9 fish.

Legion: More like 8 and a half fish.

Grunt: I still won.

**Jacob's Confession: Grunt has a lot of dedication to any competition here. We had a fire wood competition and grunt comes back with a bunch of trees. He never turns down a challenge which is good for the tribe. **

Grunt: What is tomorrow's challenge?

Jacob: Who can gather the most fruit.

Grunt: Hehe I can easily win that.

_Nintendo Tribe Day 16_

Amy: Hey Snake I found the flint!

Snake: Where was it?

Amy: Right near where Krystal says it was. It was between two of the floor boards.

Snake: Well I'll be damned.

**Snake's Confession: With Amy around I am going to act nice and try to get her on my side. She would be a very valuable ally. **

Snake: So you were originally going to be in Big Brother?

Amy: Yes but one of the cast members of Survivor lost her son so they had me replace her.

Snake: That is terrible.

Amy: She came back the next season and got voted off first.

Snake: I wish she would have made it farther.

Amy: Me too. I am hoping to make the merge.

Snake: I will see that you will.

**Snake's Confession Continued: She is a good jury vote. I don't want to take her all the way but far enough to keep my promise then ditch her. **

Amy: How far would you take me?

Snake: At least to the final 6. But I am hoping to take you to the final 3.

Amy: So I am out in the final 6?

Snake: If you betray me or plot against me. I promise you will be at the final 6. Final 3 if you stay loyal.

Amy: I will be loyal.

Snake: Great. You, me, and Bowser final 3.

**Amy's Confession: Snake promised me final 3 if I stay loyal. I know that stuff never ends up exactly how you want it but so far I guess I have to trust Snake and keep my options open for the time being. **

_L4D Tribe Day 17_

*Charger talks with Bobby*

Charger: If we lose tomorrow vote Bill.

Bobby: Seriously?

Charger: Yes, Bill weak. You strong.

Bobby: Ok.

**Bobby's Confession: YES! I just found my door in this tribe. It feels so good. Charger man I love you I hope you convince Coach to keep me. **

*Coach talks with Bill*

Coach: Umm Bill there maybe a little problem with Charger.

Bill: Why?

Coach: Charger wants you out and I can't convince him to change his mind.

Bill: I did not expect Charger to turn on me.

Coach: That's the problem. I don't want you out.

Bill: I will talk to him, don't you worry.

Coach: Yeah, I don't want to lose you.

Bill: I don't want to go this early either.

**Bill's Confession: Coach pretty much told me that Charger is gunning for me. That is the most baffling move right now. I know Bobby will flip in the merge. He barely knows up. My only options is try to get Bobby to take out Charger or convince Charger to take out Bobby. **

*Bill goes up to Charger who is getting water*

Bill: So Charger, I who are we taking out?

Charger: Bobby.

Bill: I heard from Bobby that you are targeting me.

Charger: Charger likes you.

Bill: But Coach heard it too.

Charger: Coach lies.

Bill: Charger, taking me out is a big mistake.

Charger: Charger no takes you out. Charger likes you. *Hugs Bill*

Bill: Ack! Charger stop it!

Charger: Hehe sorry.

Bill: Well I guess I believe you.

Charger: Ok

*Bill walks away and mutters that Charger is a good liar*

**Charger's Confession: Bill knows too much now. Bill ruining Charger game. Bill must be crushed! Charger smash! Charger mash! Charger vote Bill out! Charger knows how to manipulate everyone hehe. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 17_

*Grunt comes back with a handful of fruit*

Grunt: 9 pieces of fruit. I win.

Legion: Yep.

Jacob: So Legion has 5, I have 8, and Grunt has 9. Grunt gets and extra serving of fruit.

Jack: You know your games are worth *beep*

Jacob: It gives us something to do.

Grunt: Give me my fruit.

*Legion hands Grunt some fruit. Grunt tosses it and hits Jack with it*

Jack: You little *beep*

Grunt: These games are fun. Why don't you just quit.

Jack: I am not a quitter.

Grunt: You sulk around ALL day doing nothing.  
Jack: *beep* you

*Jack walks away*

Grunt: Coward.

**Grunt's Confession: Jack is the dead weight of the tribe. She does nothing but cry and cry. Oh boo hoo look at me I have tattoo's no hair and look weak. Boo hoo I grew up in a *beep*ed up place. She's a loner and very dangerous. Plus she's more likely to kill someone than me. And that's saying something since I am bred to fight. **

*Jack comes back with the machete*

Jack: Do you know what Grunt. You are an immature punk.

Grunt: What's a punk? I have no idea what one is.

Legion: It's an insult.

Grunt: Well you are a Quarian.

Jack: Better than your species which are slowly dying. At least the Quarians can breed.

*Grunt lunges at Jack but Legion steps in between them*

Legion: There is no need to fight.

Jacob: You two please just stop fighting.

Grunt: I am more worthy to stay in this game. Not you.

Jack: Kiss my ass.

Grunt: I rather feast on your ass.

Jack: Pervert.

Grunt: I am not attracted to you. You are the ugliest human I have ever seen and I saw Borneo with Richard Hatch naked.

Jack: Ha!

Jacob: Settle down you two!

**Jack's Confession: I am a dead woman walking but I love to piss the alliance of three off. Grunt is the easiest. Legion I have no chance of angering him. Jacob I am leaving alone for now. When you are angry you make mistakes. That is what I am hoping for. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 17_

*Krystal spots Amy gathering firewood*

Krystal: Amy I have been meaning to talk to you.

**Krystal's Confession: I have been trying to talk to Amy alone for the last couple of days. Bowser and Snake are always nearby listening and I finally got a chance to talk to her.**

Krystal: Don't trust Snake.

Amy: Why?

Krystal: He will backstab you first chance he gets.

Amy: He promised me a final 3 deal.

Krystal: He won't keep it. You are a huge social threat. If you stick with me I will promise you a final 3 deal. And I won't vote for you no matter what.

Amy: Are you serious?

Krystal: I stick to my word.

Amy: I will think about your offer.

Krystal: Please do. For your sake and mine.

**Amy's Confession: So now both alliances are offering me a final 3 deal. This maybe a lot more complex than I thought. So hopefully we will win so I don't have to make that choice. **

*Krystal walks over to Mario*

Mario: Is she with us?

Krystal: I hope so. If not then we are screwed.

_L4D Tribe Day 18_

Bill: Treemail!

Coach: Looks like a rowing challenge.

Bill: Lets hope we can win this.

Bobby: I am ready to win this.

**Bobby's Confession: This is my time to show the tribe that I am worth keeping around. Bill's a weak old man I am middle aged but still going strong. Bring on the challenge and I will tackle it. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 18_

Jacob: Hey guys we have a challenge!

Grunt: Finally!

**Jacob's Confession: We have to win in order to keep ourselves four strong. Or three strong. Jack in expendable right now. But I have to feel sorry for Galu Tribe since they only have two members. I think that me and Grunt should do this challenge or Grunt and Legion. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 18_

*The tribe heads out to the challenge*

Snake: Good luck Amy

Amy: Thanks

**Mario's Confession: Snake is playing the good guy in the battle for Amy. I wish he treated me and Krystal like that he would have had more respect from us then he does now. **

_Immunity Day 18_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Mass Effect Tribe you can see that Galu is no more. Cao Boi voted out of the last Tribal Council. Bobby is part of L4D Tribe and Amy is part of Nintendo Tribe. Let's get to today's challenge. Four people will be in a Canoe. Two people will be rowing blindfolded. One person will be the navigator and shout orders to the rowers. The last person will be the guy to get the flags. Your objective is to get three flags from buoys. First tribe to get all three flags and come back to shore wins reward which is luxury items. Second tribe to come back wins immunity. Last tribe however gets to go to Tribal Council. Nintendo Tribe since you have one extra member who is sitting out?

Snake: Bowser.

Jeff: Okay, Bowser take a seat on the bench. Everyone else choose what positions you want.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Okay for L4D Tribe, Coach and Bobby are rowing, Charger is the flag getter, and Bill is the navigator. For Mass Effect Tribe, Grunt and Legion are rowing, Jacob is navigating and Jack is the flag getter. For Nintendo Tribe, Amy and Snake are rowing. Krystal is navigating, and Mario is the flag getter. Ok, Survivor's ready…go!

*All three boats started to row out*

Bill: Guys we are steering too much towards the left.

Coach: Bobby ease up.

Jeff: L4D Tribe falling behind quickly.

Jacob: Legion put 25% less power into your rowing.

Legion: Affirmative.

Jeff: Mass Effect has taken an early lead to the first flag.

Krystal: Ok go left and let's try to pass them.

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe however are right behind them.

*Mass Effect gets to the first flag*

Krystal: Forward and brace yourselves.

*Nintendo Tribe's boat rams Mass Effect Tribe's boat pushing them away as Mario grabs the first flag*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe getting very aggressive.

*Nintendo Tribe rows towards the second flag as Mass Effect Tribe grabs their first flag*

Jacob: Okay guys let's go after them. To the right and forward!

Grunt: Kill them!

Jack: For once I agree with you Grunt.

*L4D tribe gets to the first flag and Charger grabs it*

Jeff: All Three Tribe have their first flag. The second flag is down a narrow path*

*Nintendo Tribe navigates down a narrow path*

Krystal: Left, straight, a little to the right.

*Mass Effect's boat rams Nintendo's boat and shoves them past the second flag. Mario grabs the flag*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe has their second flag but is driven off course!

Jacob: We got them off course.

*Jack grabs the flag*

Jacob: Left!

Bill: Right! Go right.

*The Boat scraps across the shallow*

Bill: Damnit.

Bobby: I am trying!

Bill: Well stop putting too much into your rows. We are off going to far to the left.

Jeff: L4D Tribe way behind now.

*Mass Effect Tribe gets to the third flag and grabs it*

Jack: Got it!

Jacob: Turn to the left!

*Nintendo Tribe also gets to the flag and Mario grabs it*

Krystal: Right and go!

*Both Nintendo Tribe and Mass Effect Tribe head back to the dock. L4D boat rams the second buoy*

Jeff: It's either Nintendo Tribe or Mass Effect Tribe.

*Mass Effect Tribe has a slight lead but Nintendo Tribe rams them and send them into a rock stopping them*

Jacob: *beep*

Krystal: Go guys we have this!

*Nintendo Tribe makes it to the dock*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe wins reward!

*Mass Effect Tribe rows it*

Jeff: And Mass Effect Tribes wins immunity!

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe you get luxury items that you brought, you and Mass Effect Tribe are safe. Unfortunately L4D Tribe. You are going to Tribal Council where someone will be voted out. head back to camp.

_Nintendo Tribe Day 18_

Krystal: Congratulations Tribe!

Bowser: Yeah, yeah. So what. We have luxury items I am happy.

**Bowser's Confession: We won reward and go luxury items. I brought a picture of my friends and family with Peach tied up in it. Krystal brought her staff.** *Shot of Krystal swinging her staff around* **Mario brought a stupid gold coin. ***Mario is flipping a gold coin* **Snake brought a card board box…I haven't seen him since he got back. ***Snake is hiding under the box giggling* **And Amy brought a letter from her family. Overall we kicked ass in the challenge. **

Krystal: I hope we can keep winning.

Mario: Me too.

Amy: I like this tribe to be honest.

*They were sitting on a box*

Mario: I am going to find Snake*

Amy: So what do you use for your fur?

Krystal: Some very high end herbal shampoo. It keeps it nice and fluffy.

Amy: How much do you use?

Krystal: A bottle every time.

**Snake's Confession: I was under that box when they were talking. Girl talk *shivers* not the best thing to stick in.**

Krystal: Do you hear whimpering?

Amy: Maybe just the wind.

_L4D Tribe Day 18_

Bobby: That sucked.

Bill: I know.

Bobby: You could have given better directions.

Bill: You just needed to follow them

Coach: Whoa! Don't be fighting guys. We are still a tribe.

**Bill's Confession: This should be a no brainer. Bobby's a cause of drama here and he needs to go. I just pray that Charger changes his mind.**

*Coach and Charger walk into the jungle*

Coach: Listen. Bobby's been causing drama since he got here. We need to get rid of him.

Charger: No.

Coach: Charger please.

Charger: Charger wants to call shots now.

Coach: Please, you can call the next one.

**Coach's Confession: Charger is a nice guy but he is very stubborn. I have to keep trying to get him to change his mind. If not we maybe seeing a tie tonight. **

Bill: I hope I stay in the game.

Coach: Me too.

Bill: I'll be ready for a tie breaker. I've made fire many times.

Coach: Good.

*The tribe gets packing for tribal council*

**Charger's Confession: Coach better be Charger's friend. Charger wants Bill gone if not Charger would feel betrayed. Please Bill go home.**

Bill: Good luck.

*The tribe heads out to tribal council*

**Bobby's Confession: I am hoping to make it past this Tribal Council. I think it will end up in a fire making contest between me and Bill. I should have practiced but what the hell Bill would beat me anyways.**

_Tribal Council #6_

Jeff: Welcome L4D Tribe. So what happened? You guys got blown away in the challenge.

Bill: We could no go straight. We took more time straightening out then going forward.

Jeff: Who do you think should take the blame?

Bill: Bobby.

Bobby: That is just bull*beep*

Jeff: Bobby who should be blamed?

Bobby: Bill, he was the navigator.

Bill: I kept telling you to go straight and ease up.

Bobby: We needed to go fast.

Bill: But we kept going off course.

Jeff: Ok, who do you blame for the loss?

Charger: Fish. Fish probably slowed down the boat. I blame fish.

Jeff: Bobby, do you feel on the outs in this tribe?

Bobby: Yes I do. As a new member I am instantly put on the outs of this tribe. My only hope is that Bill goes.

Jeff: Bill do you feel vulnerable?

Bill: Yeah, I mean there has been talk about getting rid of me. I still don't know the real reasons.

Jeff: Coach how are you voting?

Coach: I have no idea.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Bill you are up first.

*Bill votes*

**Bobby**

Bill: Sorry, but we were one big happy family until you came in and started drama.

*Coach votes*

*Charger votes*

**BillBillBillBillBillBill**

Charger: I can actually spell you name. Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill.

*Bobby votes*

**Bill**

Bobby: Sorry old man but this game is better suited for the young people.

Jeff: Let me count the votes. *Gets the Urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**BillBillBillBillBillBill**

That only counts as one.

**Bobby**

**Bill**

One vote left…eighth person voted out of Survivor

**Bill **

*Bill goes up with his torch*

Jeff: Bill the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch*

Bill: Good luck Coach.

Coach: Sorry Bill

Bill: You did what you had to do.

*Bill walks away*

Jeff: It seems this tribe wasn't as close as I thought before Bobby switched. Go back to camp.

**Bill's Final Words: Well I don't hold anything against Coach. He's a good guy and I hope he goes far. Not sure why Charger wanted me out and I probably will never find out. I had fun and I got pretty far for an old man. Hehe. **

Next Time on Survivor…with Bill gone Coach starts to question his alliance with Charger. On Mass Effect Tribe Jack starts to plant people against each other. On Nintendo Tribe the battle for Amy continues.

Voted for Bill: Charger, Bobby, Coach

Voted for Bobby: Bill


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 7

Last time on Survivor. Bobby and Amy entered their new tribes. Krystal and Snake tried to convince Amy to come to their side. While Bobby was on the outs but found a door opened when Charger decided to target Bill. In Mass Effect tribe Grunt and Jack fought almost making a violent scene but was broken up. L4D tribe got blown away in the challenge and was sent to Tribal Council where Coach had to decide between Charger or Bill. In the end Bill was sent home in a 3-1 vote. 12 are left who will be voted out next.

_L4D Tribe Night 18_

Bobby: Thanks for keeping me guys.

Coach: Yeah no problem. *sighs*

Bobby: This tribe is going to kick ass with me.

**Coach's Confession: Well I was the deciding factor in taking out Bill. I really regret doing it. Just before Tribal Council Charger said to me that if I vote for Bobby he will vote me out next. In this game you need allies. I either saved myself or doomed myself. **

Charger: We are one big happy family now.

Bobby: I am going to sleep.

Coach: Me too.

Charger: Aww tribe tired. Charger bored.

**Charger's Confession: Bill got voted out. Charger happy. Charger now bored. Camera man talk to Charger?**

**Cameraman: Umm you aren't suppose to break the fourth wall.**

**Charger: Charger smash wall!**

*Charger charges at cameraman*

**Cameraman: AIEE!**

_L4D Tribe Day 19_

*Coach takes Charger out into the jungle*

Coach: Listen, I just want to tell you Charger that you hurt my trust in you.

Charger: Charger sorry. Don't know what came over Charger.

Coach: You can rebuild that trust in time.

Charger: Charger be loyal! Charger no wants to hurt friend. Bobby goes next if we lose.

Coach: Good, because I like you I just don't want you making me decide between friends again.

Charger: Charger won't.

Coach: Good, now lets drink the last two bottles of beer.

Charger: Yay!

**Coach's Confession: I wanted to talk to Charger about what happened last night and I think he will stick with me but now I have to watch him just in case. I know he is smarter than he seems which worries me a bit. **

Coach: Charger I think this will be a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

*Coach grabs a beer*

Charger: Yep.

Bobby: Can I have a beer?

Charger: Charegr take last one.

Bobby: Damnit!

**Charger's Confession: Charger wanted Coach to trust Charger. Charger must have hurt his feelings last night. Charger no longer threatens friendship. Coach good person. Charger was bad person last night. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 19_

*Jack was thinking to herself*

**Jack's Confession: Those three maybe close but I always have a trick up my sleeve. It's very close to the merge and some of these players may not want to face each other in the merge.**

*Jack goes up to Legion*

Jack: Legion I was thinking, I know that you love all the logic bull*beep* and stuff right.

Legion: We do not like bull*beep* it has no value.

Jack: Yeah, yeah. What I am saying is that do you really think that you would stand a chance against Jacob?

Legion: Checking programs. 839 programs say that taking Jacob to the final 3 is a mistake. However 937 say that keeping him for now is the smart thing to do. Jacob is useful and a good leader.

Jack: You may not get a chance later on.

Legion: 999 of my programs say we will have a chance to take him out.

Jack: How many say that now is an awful time. Better to be safe than sorry.

Legion: 820 see your logic and agree with you. Taking out Jacob before the merge could benefit us.

Jack: Good.

**Legion's Confession: Do we like Jacob? Yes. Do we want to take him to the final 3? No. Jacob regrettably is a threat to us. Though we want to have him in the jury since it would benefit us and his chances of voting for us is great. **

Legion: We will consult a meeting.

Jack: With whom?

Legion: Our programs. This may take awhile. If we lose the challenge you will find our answer.

Jack: Stop bull*beep*ing me.

Legion: We tell the truth. We haven't lied. We can not promise you something we can not keep.

Jack: What about the final 3 deal with Jacob.

Legion: He promised us. We did not promise him. We did not lie.

_Nintendo Tribe Day 19_

*Snake was talking to Amy*

Snake: So I snuck in to the building with the box over my head and everyone just ignored me. I snuck in. Did my job and was out of there.

Amy: They sounded pretty dumb.

Snake: Henchmen are never bright.

Amy: Yeah, I believe that. I've seen some dumb people myself.

**Amy's Confession: Snake has really tried to get to know me a lot. I feel he is seriously trying to be friendly but at the same time I am cautious of his tactics. He seems to be in game mode a lot.**

Bowser: So there I was kidnapping Peach. I put her in my castle. And instead of Mario…Luigi comes in well Luigi is no Mario so I captured him.

Amy: How did that work out?

Bowser: Not as well as I thought. Luigi was a distraction. Mario came in behind my back and beat me up then took the Princess.

**Bowser's Confession: Snake told me to act nice to Amy because if I don't act nice I am a goner. So I will act nice. **

Amy: I was wondering. Why were you guys wanting flint when Bowser could breath flames?

Snake: It takes energy from him.

Amy: Ohh

Snake: Flint is just much easier on him.

Bowser: That's how Mario beats me. I use too much energy on my flame breath.

_L4D Tribe Day 19_

Bobby: So us three to the end right?

Coach: Yeah

Bobby: Cool.

Charger: Yay, we are friends!

**Coach's Confession: I am thinking that Bobby is playing his own game. He barely squeaked by last Tribal Council and he would probably flip in the merge. **

Bobby: When we get to the merge we have to take out Grunt and Bowser. Those two would be immunity hogs.

Coach: Exactly. Although it might be best to take out Jacob and Snake. The two leaders.

Bobby: Yeah then it will be final 6. We can get Amy and control the game.

Charger: Final 3!

**Bobby's Confession: Hell no I ain't staying with these two. Coach is too smart and Charger is dumb as a post and will rule the immunity challenges. I rather hook up with Amy and take out ALL the threats. **

Bobby: I would have a toast but you two drank the rest of the beer.

Coach: Didn't you have all the wine in Panama?

Bobby: Hey, that was my best moment in the season. Me and Bruce in the outhouse drinking.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 19_

*Jack goes up to Grunt*

Grunt: If you try to attack me I am afraid that you will lose.

Jack: Relax I won't kill you. I am thinking, who in this tribe would be your greatest threat?

Grunt: Legion.

Jack: You want to win challenges. Take him out before the merge.

Grunt: I see your point. I want to vote for you but this strategy makes sense. Legion is strong. Maybe voting his shiny metal ass might be good for me.

Jack: That's a way to think.

**Grunt's Confession: I like Legion but I am in this game to win challenges. Without him that would be one less threat to take on. Jack I know isn't very strong so she is less of a threat to me. **

*Jack passes by Legion*

Jack: Grunt is planning on voting you out.

Legion: My programs say you are bluffing.

Jack: Whatever, your funeral.

**Jack's Confession: One by one I will have them turn on each other. So far so good. I have Grunt against Legion, Legion maybe against Jacob, and Jacob's vote won't mater but I will try to get him to vote for Grunt or Legion. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 19_

*Amy was walking to the water hole when Krystal and Mario intercepts her*

Krystal: Need any help?

Amy: Yeah sure.

Krystal: So you just want to talk?

Amy: Yeah, that sounds fun. Snake and Bowser won't leave me alone.

Mario: They are trying to keep you from us.

*They sit on a log*

**Mario's Confession: Every time we try to talk to Amy, Snake suddenly needs to do something and he needs Amy's help. We only gotten a couple of chances to talk to Amy but this time we caught her alone. Hopefully we can bring Amy to our side.**

Amy: So, what does the staff do?

Krystal: My staff is used mainly for combat. It can shoot fire and it's very strong. You can smack someone with it and it doesn't bend or break.

Amy: Wow, it's like a gun and a club.

Krystal: Exactly.

Mario: All I have is jumping on things. Or shooting fireballs.

Amy: How is that possible?

Mario: To complicated to put into words really.

**Krystal's Confession: I like Amy a lot and I enjoy our conversations with her. I do hope she does come to my side but if she doesn't I still won't vote for her. I made a promise and I plan to keep it. **

Amy: So you really promise not to vote me out.

Krystal: I promise never to vote for you.

Amy: And you Mario.

Mario: I promise too.

Amy: I enjoyed this talk. We should do it again at some point.

Krystal: Me too.

**Amy's Confession: I bond better with Krystal and Mario than I do with Snake and Bowser. Nothing against them but Krystal I feel is a little more friendlier. Although both sides are trying to get my vote.**

_L4D Tribe Day 20_

Bobby: Dude you could really be a bouncer in a nightclub.

Charger: Yay bouncing!

Bobby: No I meant keep out all the losers of nightclubs. That big arm and your looks could really keep them out.

Charger: Charger not ugly!

Coach: Bobby, don't insult Charger.

Bobby: Whatever. It's true.

Coach: He's probably the best looking Zombie.

Charger: See Charger is good looking.

**Coach's Confession: Bobby I think doesn't realize it but he is insulting sometimes. I mean he talks some smack about others. He insulted Charger and called him ugly. Ok, Charger is ugly but that's because he's a zombie. He can't help that. **

Bobby: When the merge hits. Damn I am going to hit on Krystal.

Coach: She isn't the same species.

Bobby: So? She has a nice rack.

Charger: Charger thinks Krystal is fuzzy. Fuzzy like a kitty!

**Bobby's Confession: I can tell Coach is really uncomfortable around me. But who cares about him. I am not really trying to get into their alliance in case we lose the challenge since no matter what I do I can't split these two up.**

Bobby: I would hit on Samus but she is gone and Jack creeps me out. She is like all tattoos and no hair.

Charger: Which one is Jack?

Bobby: Tattoos…no hair.

Coach: The bitchy one?

Charger: Oh yes! That one.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 20_

*Jacob noticed that Legion and Grunt are distant*

**Jacob's Confession: Usually Grunt, Legion, and Me are hanging out together but today they are making no effort to talking to anyone. I figured that Jack has have something to do with this. **

*Jacob talks with Grunt*

Jacob: What's up?

Grunt: Nothing.

Jacob: You haven't asked to do a competition.

Grunt: Oh I was thinking of voting out Legion.

Jacob: What! You can't vote him out.

Grunt: He's a threat in the challenges.

Jacob: So is Jack.

Grunt: Jack is weak.

Jacob: She trashed that prison single handedly. Do you think she is pretending to be weak just to seem like she is not a threat.

Grunt: I never thought of that.

Jacob: Kerrigan in the first season did that. She pretended to be weak but was also manipulative.

**Grunt's Confession: I thought I was set on targeting Legion but Jacob made me think about voting out Jack. I am still 50-50 on it. **

*Jacob walks up to Legion*

Jacob: What did Jack say to you?

Legion: Error 404. File not found. Please try again later.

Jacob: No really.

Legion: She wanted us to vote you out.

Jacob: Your response?

Legion: You will see if we lose.

Jacob: Umm ok. Chances?

Legion: 50-50.

Jacob: For Jack and…

Legion: You.

**Jacob's Confession: I made my rounds with the two and now I feel little nervous. Both are 50-50 and one vote could mean that I will be going home instead of Jack. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 20_

*Mario and Krystal were talking in the shelter*

Mario: I have a plan. I use the hidden immunity idol.

Krystal: It's probably a fake.

Mario: Well we could use it to get Amy on our side.

Krystal: Except it might get her to vote against us.

Mario: Why?

Krystal: It would take the idol out of play and she knows she is the safest in the tribe.

**Krystal's Confession: There is no doubt in my mind that the idol is a fake. Snake is smart and would do something like that. Amy probably knows of the idol but I still need to get her on my side. **

Krystal: I still think it's a fake.

Bowser: No it's not. Snake found a clue and easily found the idol by the well.

Krystal: It just don't have that look that most idols have. It's well made but lacks that perfection.

Bowser: Whatever. It's real. If you guys want to burn then do so. It would make voting you losers out much easier.

**Bowser's Confession: Mario is in for a big surprise. He still thinks the idol is real. Hehe, guess what…it isn't. Mario is not a bright guy but at least he doesn't believe a *beep*ing stick is an idol. **

Mario: So should we burn it?

Krystal: No, play it anyways. Doesn't hurt.

Mario: Ok.

**Mario's Confession: Krystal doesn't think this idol is real but it looks real. Even if it is a fake it still never hurts to play it or use it to my advantage. **

_L4D Tribe Day 21_

**Bobby's Confession: This a fight for me to stay alive. But now that we are the final 12 I made it to the jury. The challenge today is important. **

Coach: Let's go guys.

Charger: Yay challenge!

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 21_

Grunt: We have some tree mail. Anyone know how to read human?

**Jacob's Confession: I am nervous. My head is on the chopping block and I don't want to go home this early. I like Grunt and Legion but Grunt is playing for challenges and Legion is playing to win. Reading their thoughts is hard since they are so unpredictable. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 21_

**Bowser's Confession: This challenge should not be too important since we really don't want both Mario and Krystal going to the merge. One is fine but two isn't. We rather have a fight right here before the merge. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 21_

Jeff: Come on in guys! Take a look at the new L4D Tribe. Bill voted out of the last Tribal Council.

Snake: No way!

Amy: Wow!

Jacob: I did not expect that.

Jeff: A lot of shocked faces. Today's challenge is an obstacle course. You must first go over and under some logs. Over the balance beam. Then have one member solve a puzzle. Then chop three logs to get some flint. One member will then light a fire. First team to light the fire wins immunity and reward. Did I mention that there will be a double Tribal Council?

Krystal: What!

Charger: YAY! Wait…boo!

Jeff: Yes, and the reward is the winning tribe gets to get letters from friends and family. Mass Effect, Nintendo Tribe you have to sit some members out.

Jack: I will sit out.

Mario: I will sit out.

Amy: Me too.

Jeff: Jack, Amy, Mario please take a seat on the bench. Everyone else take your positions at the starting line.

*Everyone takes their positions*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone runs towards the logs. Charger rams into one and gets knocked down*

Charger: Ow!

Coach: We got to go over and under.

*Grunt, Legion, and Jacob all conquer the logs easily as Bowser has difficulty navigating the logs*

Snake: Come on Bowser!

Bowser: I have a freaking shell! I am not that fast!

*Jacob and Legion navigates the balance beam easily but Grunt struggles*

Grunt: Damn!

Jacob: Don't give up Grunt!

*Charger charges across the balance beam as Bobby and Coach take it slow. Nintendo Tribe gets to the balance beam and Bowser once again has trouble*

Krystal: Bowser you can do it!

Bowser: Grrr stupid balance beam!

Jeff: L4D tribe has taken a slight lead. Coach doing the puzzle*

Charger: Take your time.

Coach: Ok, this goes here. Heh like the puzzles I did when I was younger.

*Mass Effect Tribe gets to the puzzle and Legion starts on it*

Legion: Easy

Jeff: Bowser is costing his tribe time.

Bowser: I hate balance beams!

*Coach and Legion solve their puzzles and move on*

Krystal: They are way ahead of us!

*Bowser finally crosses the balance beam and Snake starts on the puzzle*

Jeff: Nintendo Tribe has a lot of ground to make up.

*Grunt and Charger takes on the chopping of the wood. Charger smashes it with his hands and gets the flint. Grunt is doing well*

Jeff: L4D Tribe still has the lead. Snake really struggling with the puzzle.

Snake: Come on! This is tough.

Krystal: The corner piece! Use the corner piece!

Snake: Shut up! I am trying to concentrate.

*Bobby is given the flint and he tries to start fire*

Bobby: Come on. I knew I should have practiced.

*Grunt gets the flint and hands it to Jacob*

Jeff: It is anyone's game.

*A fire lights and raises the L4D flag*

Jeff: L4D Tribe wins immunity and letter!

Bobby: YES!

Coach: WHOO!

Charger: YAY!

Jeff: L4D Tribe. Here are your letters from friends and family. Mass Effect Tribe and Nintendo Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council tonight.

_L4D Tribe Day 21_

Bobby: Letters from home are good.

Coach: Yeah

*They all go off to read their letters*

**Coach's Confession: After being here for three weeks you start to miss home…I really don't mainly because my home is infested with zombies but my team gave me some letters. Ellis and Nick are truly good friends of mine.** *sniffles a little* **I wish they were here and not in that hell hole. **

Coach: What does yours say Charger?

Charger: Brainnnsssssss eat brainssssssss and eat Jeff's brainnnsss. Oh and one says Briannnssssss.

Coach: Yeah, who was that from?

Charger: My girlfriend Spitter. Here's a picture of her.

Coach: Very nice. *runs off to throw up*

Bobby: Well my letters were influential oh my god! What the *beep* is that!

Charger: My girlfriend.

Bobby: It's hideous! *Runs off to puke too*

**Bobby's Confession: That is not a girl. That is freaky. Its mouth is huge and it's going to give me nightmares. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 21_

**Jack's Confession: Well I played my cards and now it's time to see how they play out. With luck I will still be in. I think I can at least count on Grunt since he's an idiot and Legion is stubborn so hopefully he is voting Jacob. I am hoping that it will be a 2-1-1 vote taking out Jacob. **

*Jacob meets with Legion and Grunt*

Grunt: What is this about?

Jacob: We need to stick together. Jack is manipulating us all. Can't you two see? Legion you know we need numbers in the merge. And Grunt with Legion here winning will be tougher but it would be better for bragging rights.

Legion: We see your point.

Jacob: Please, please vote out Jack. If we let her in the merge the effects on us would be devastating. She can play sides and get to the end.

**Jacob's Confession: I am undoing the damage that Jack caused to my alliance. She is a huge threat that we all underestimated. If she isn't put down we could all be doomed. **

*The tribe heads to Tribal Council*

**Legion's Confession: Our programs are still gathering data and deciding. It maybe a close vote for either Jacob or Jack. Hopefully we will make the right choice and go farther with the choice. **

_Nintendo Tribe Day 21_

Krystal: Amy, if you are voting with us. We are targeting Bowser.

Amy: Why?

Krystal: Camp life would be better without him.

Amy: Well okay.

Mario: Please Amy.

Krystal: We don't want to pressure her. It's her choice and hers alone.

**Mario's Confession: I am going to use the idol. Hopefully it is not a fake and I will survive. With Amy it's 50-50. With the idol the chances of me being here is 100%.**

*Amy goes over to Snake and Bowser*

Amy: I am not sure who to vote for.

Snake: Take out Mario and you take out the idol. He might not even use it.

Bowser: Yeah.

Amy: Like I told them I will think about it.

**Snake's Confession: Amy hopefully won't betray me. If so she is next. I have the clue to the REAL hidden immunity idol and I can use that to take her out next chance I get. **

*The tribe starts to pack*

**Krystal's Confession: It's my alliance vs. Snake's only one can come out as the victor. I am putting my faith in Amy and hopefully she will come through for me. **

*The tribe leaves for Tribal Council*

**Amy's Confession: I find it funny how both alliances are targeting the two followers and not the leaders. Yet, again I am the swing vote here and I can easily change the game again. **

_Mass Effect's Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Mass Effect Tribe. It's been awhile since you guys been here. Jack you guys were close twice. What happened?

Jack: The other teams *beep*ing cheated Jeff. I mean Nintendo Tribe rammed us and Charger did not use the machete.

Jeff: Jacob is this going to be an easy vote?

Jacob: Absolutely not. I know who I am voting for and so does Jack but Grunt and Legion are 50-50 and that makes me feel vulnerable.

Jack: You should be. You are a huge threat.

Jacob: Look in a mirror. You turned us against Garrus and tried to turn us against each other.

Jack: Whatever.

Jeff: Grunt, what is your take on the merge coming up?

Grunt: Bring it on. I would love to take on everyone.

Jeff: Legion who do you think is the greatest threat in this tribe?

Legion: We think Jacob followed by Jack.

Jeff: Why do you say that?

Legion: Jacob could win this game. Jack is a goat but is more unpredictable.

Jeff: Anything else you guys want to say before the vote?

Jack: Yeah, take out Jacob, he's the biggest threat.

Jacob: Says the person who all she does is fight.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Grunt you are up first.

*Grunt votes*

*Jacob votes*

**Jack**

Jacob: You are the true threat of the game. Hopefully you won't be around anymore.

*Legion votes*

*vote hidden*

Legion: Our programs decided that you will hinder our game.

*Jack votes*

**Jacob FU**

Jack: Bye bye solider boy.

Jeff: I will count the votes *he gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately…first vote…

**Jacob FU**

**Jack**

1 vote Jacob 1 vote Jack

**Jack**

Ninth Person voted out of Survivor and first member of our jury…

**JACK**

Jack: *Beep* you all. *She gives her torch to Jeff.* Just snuff it out.

Jeff: Jack the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch*

Jack: Time to make up my jury speech.

Jeff: Hopefully you guys took the greater threat out. Head back to camp.

**Jack's Final Words: I am pissed but I can't complain. I made it to the jury so now I can piss off the finalists. No bad for someone who pissed everyone off and survived only one tribal council. **

_Nintendo Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Nintendo Tribe. So Amy how is the new tribe?

Amy: I like this tribe a lot but they are very divided.

Jeff: Do you feel vulnerable?

Amy: I am the safest person in the tribe right now.

Jeff: So you are the swing vote?

Amy: I am the swing vote yet again.

Jeff: So with the merge right around the corner will this tribe come together?

Snake: No, that's why this vote is important. Take out one of the two oppositions and make them less threatening.

Jeff: Bowser how are you voting?

Bowser: This is personal. This is the time which I will finally defeat Mario!

Krystal: It ain't over until he's out.

Mario: Yeah

Jeff: Mario do you think you will stay?

Mario: I am positive.

Snake: Strong words for someone who backstabbed two of his allies.

Jeff: Krystal are you as positive as Mario?

Krystal: No, anything can happen in this game.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Mario you are up first.

*Mario votes*

**Bowser**

Mario: I control the votes. I have the hidden immunity idol.

*Krystal votes*

**Bowser**

Krystal: Snake is the bigger threat but you keep trying to take my Bikini.

*Bowser votes*

**Mario**

Bowser: I will beat you Mario! You hear me! You are beaten!

*Snake votes*

**Mario**

Snake: You messed up badly in the first day. I am surprised you lasted this long.

*Amy votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Gets the urn*

Mario: Jeff I have the hidden immunity idol.

*Mario gives Jeff the idol*

Jeff: The rules state that if the idol is played all votes against that person is neglected…this is not the idol. *Jeff throws the idol into the fire* First vote

**Mario**

**Bowser**

**Bowser**

**Mario**

2 votes Mario 2 votes Bowser

Tenth Person voted out of Survivor and 2nd member of our jury is

**Mario **

Mario: Mama Mia!

Amy: I am sorry. I feared that idol.

Krystal: It's ok.

*Mario comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Mario the tribe has spoken. *snuff torch*

Mario: You finally beat me Bowser, but the score is 3847 victories to your 1 in favor of me.

Jeff: I guess there isn't much to say but head back to camp.

**Mario's Final Words: Mama Mia! That idol was a fake! I never expected that. I guess I've should have listened to Krystal. I hope she makes it far. Good luck to everyone but Bowser.**

Next Time on Survivor…the tribes merge and tempers start to flare up immediately and results in the most unpredictable and wild vote in Video Game Survivor.

Voted for Jack: Jacob, Legion, Grunt

Voted for Jacob: Jack

Voted for Mario: Bowser, Snake, Amy

Voted for Bowser: Mario, Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 7

Last time on Survivor a double elimination puts Nintendo Tribe and Mass Effect Tribe to Tribal Council. L4D tribe got letters from home in which Coach expressed some of his feelings to his fellow Survivors. Jack which tried to pit an alliance against each other was voted out when Jacob got the alliance back on their feet. In Nintendo Tribe the battle for Amy was over as Mario was sent home and the fake hidden immunity idol was used. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

_Nintendo Tribe Night 21_

Bowser: YEAH! Mario is gone! I finally beat him!

Snake: Us three have control.

Amy: Yeah.

*Krystal sits on a log saddened*

Snake: Don't worry Krystal, you put up a good fight but you could not beat a superior alliance.

Krystal: Yeah, yeah.

Snake: But in all seriousness Krystal. I will promise you a final 4 spot if you stick with us.

Krystal: What if I don't?

Snake: Then you will risk going home before then. Come on a final 4 spot is good.

Krystal: Ok, count me in.

**Krystal's Confession: We my entire alliance is gone and Snake pretty much offered me a final 4 spot. Well this Vixen won't take final 4. I am looking for final 3. So my plan is act like Snake's and Bowser's bitch and play along. Little that they know I am not with them. I promise that neither of them will win. **

Amy: Krystal I am sorry but I thought if the idol was real then Bowser would have gone home and my vote would not have mattered.

Krystal: I hold nothing against you Amy. You did what you had to do.

Amy: Thanks Krystal.

*They both hug*

**Amy's Confession: I really thought Krystal would be angry at me but she wasn't. She is willing to forgive. I realized that I might have made a terrible mistake and voted out the wrong person. I should have voted for Bowser. **

Bowser: Lesbian scene.

Krystal: Would you like a hug Bowser?

Bowser: Sure.

**Bowser's Confession: ***Bowser is tied to a tree upside down* **Krystal's cultural hugs are weird. **

_L4D Tribe Day 22_

Bobby: Treemail!

Coach: Let's see it. Gather your bags you are merging. Head over to the new site.

Charger: Yay more people!

**Charger's Confession: Yay, more friends! I will have more buddies and they will help me go farther and in the end we will be one happy family. **

*The tribe starts to gather stuff*

Coach: Make sure everything is packed!

Bobby: Got it.

Charger: Charger takes shelter!

Coach: We can make a new one.

Charger: Charger likes our shelter.

Coach: We will build a new one.

Charger: Yay!

**Coach's Confession: We are merging today and I am so happy to get out of that first part of the game. Our tribe is only three people and we could not afford another loss. My only concern is Bobby because he made a few enemies. **

*The tribe paddles out*

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 22_

Jacob: Lets pack up guys we are merging.

Grunt: YES!

Legion: Lets go.

**Grunt's Confession: 9 people to destroy in competitions. This is when the game gets fun. I'll be like the next Ozzy. I guarantee it. **

*The tribes starts to pack.*

Legion: We don't need anything.

Jacob: Everyone packed?

Grunt: Yes

**Jacob's Confession: We have to stick together in the merge. My alliance is very shaky right now and I need to patch it up. I don't want to go out of this game just yet.**

_Nintendo Tribe Day 22_

Snake: We are merging guys. Let's pack up.

Bowser: Krystal could probably leave her bikini behind.

Krystal: Bowser can you come here?

Bowser: Sure.

*Moments later Bowser is tied to the flag and in the boat*

Bowser: Not again.

**Krystal's Confession: It's a whole new playing field now. I just have to stay out of Snake's target sight and find some way to take him out. **

Amy: I got the flag, let's head out.

Snake: Before we go let's promise to stick together. Four strong.

Amy: We can get Bobby to make it five.

Snake: Good choice. Let's go guys!

**Snake's Confession: We are coming into the merge with a 4-3-3 advantage and with Amy helping us we can have five. All we need to do is to pick off one person and it's all easy from there. **

_New Tribe Day 22_

*L4D Tribe got to the new camp first*

Bobby: This place is huge.

Coach: Well we are housing ten people here instead of five.

Charger: Charger get wood for shelter

*Charger charges into the forest and sounds of trees falling are heard.*

Charger: Got wood….ow.

*Charger comes back with a tree*

**Bobby's Confession: Yeah a shelter would be nice but I am more worried about Grunt and Bowser than I am about a shelter. I know Grunt is aiming to eliminate me. **

*The three member start to work on the shelter as Nintendo Tribe arrives*

Snake: I see you guys are starting to wok on the shelter. You need any help?

Coach: We could always use another hand.

Bowser: Oh great Bobby is still here.

Bobby: I ain't going to go after you Bowser. Don't worry.

Bowser: You better not.

Amy: Let's just work guys. No need for drama.

Krystal: Yeah, you can fight later.

**Amy's Confession: We are going to be ten people in one tribe and a bunch of us have rivalries. Bobby has Bowser and **Grunt**. Krystal has Jack and Jacob and Snake are rivals to an extent since they are the last two elected leaders left. **

Snake: So where is Mass Effect Tribe?

Coach: I don't know. Maybe they got lost.

Snake: Does not surprise me.

*Mass Effect Tribe Rows in*

Jacob: Hey everyone!

Krystal: Oh good Jack is gone.

**Krystal's Confession: I was relieved to see Jack gone. We both hate each other ever since she stole my top. I don't know how I pissed her off but she did hate me for some strange reason. **

Jacob: What do you guys need us to do?

Snake: We need you to get some water from the well.

Jacob: Ok, Grunt come with me. Legion help them.

**Snake's Confession: My main goal is to get rid of Jacob because he is a threat but right now I need to take out someone who maybe a threat down the line. Someone who you would not expect to be a threat.**

*Jacob and Grunt are heading to the well*

Jacob: So you do you want gone?

Grunt: Bobby.

Jacob: Then Bobby will be gone.

Grunt: Good

**Grunt's Confession: Ever since that challenge I have had my sights set on Bobby. That guy is an arrogant jackass! The quicker he is gone the better.**

Jacob: Hey there is a crate here.

Grunt: Do not open until this crate is back at camp.

*They take the crate and carry it to camp*

Jacob: Look what we found!

Legion: It is 95% a feast we think.

Bowser: Well let's get that thing open!

*They open the crate to reveal a feast*

Krystal: Oh my god! Food!

*They take the food out and started eating*

Jacob: Remember we need to share. Don't hog everything up.

**Bowser's Confession: Jacob said many times during the feast that we have to share. Humpphh we aren't kids here. We are grown ups here. Plus this is survivor the more food we have in our bellies the better. **

Krystal: What are these things?

Amy: They are called sandwiches.

Krystal: These taste great.

Bobby: You never had a sandwich before?

Krystal: No, I usually eat fruit, meat, and sometimes nuts.

Legion: Is that what your species eats?

Krystal: Yeah, when I joined Starfox's crew I ate whatever they had which was usually freeze dried something. Nothing was fresh.

Grunt: That sucked.

**Krystal's Confession: I really haven't talked much about my past and culture here. Mainly because my family was killed and I left to find out who did it. But it still hurts to talk about it a bit so I pretty much keep my past to myself sometimes. **

*Snake opens a container full of chips and spots a note. He quickly grabs it. Only Krystal notices*

**Snake's Confession: I spotted a note in one of the containers and I quickly grabbed it. I excused myself from the table and Krystal got up and followed me.**

Snake: Why are you following me?

Krystal: I saw you grab that note at the table.

Snake: So?

Krystal: Show it to me or I will reveal it to everybody and it will put a huge target on your back.

Snake: Fine.

Krystal: A clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Snake: Yeah but it's mine.

Krystal: Now I will keep your promise and not reveal it.

Snake: Good.

**Krystal's Confession: Just when it seems that I am hopeless a window opens for me. I have knowledge of the hidden immunity idol. The clue says that it was buried under a bush. Tonight I will sneak out and try to find it. **

*The sun was setting as everyone finishes there meal*

Legion: We suggest that we keep working on the shelter before it gets too dark.

Jacob: Agreed.

Coach: It's already getting dark.

**Legion's Confession: We do wish the humans to have strength. Even though it is a competition we would not allow these humans to leave due to illness or quitting. **

*The floor was made right before it go dark*

Bobby: I hope it doesn't rain.

Grunt: I hope it does.

Bobby: Why?

Grunt: Because it will hurt you morally.

Coach: Stop it you two. We need to think of a tribe name?

Charger: Charger tribe!

Coach: No

Charger: Aww

Legion: We could call ourselves the Reaper Tribe.

Jacob: After the Reapers?

Legion: A terrifying tribe name.

Jacob: Any objections.

*No one objects*

Jacob: Ok, we are called the Reaper Tribe.

_Reaper Tribe Night 22_

*Krystal awoke and went out to search for the hidden immunity idol*

**Krystal's Confession: This is my chance to get the hidden immunity idol. With it I can start planning my moves. I do not plan to use it for myself but to get someone over to my side.**

*Krystal looks through all the bushes until she found a cloth with the hidden immunity idol inside*

Krystal: Yes. I found it.

_Reaper Tribe Day 23_

*Snake got up early and started looking for the hidden immunity idol*

Snake: Got to find it before Krystal.

**Snake's Confession: I got up pretty early to find the idol. I don't think Krystal has found it yet but they have hidden it pretty well. There are hundreds of bushes out here and it may take a few days to look through every single one of them.**

*Legion was cooking breakfast as the tribe started to wake up*

Legion: Making breakfast.

Bowser: Where is Snake?

Legion: Exploring.

Krystal: Right. Umm I am going to fill up the water container. Amy you want to help me?

Amy: Sure.

*They both walk off together*

Krystal: Amy, I am going to tell you something that could help you and me.

Amy: What is it?

Krystal: I have the hidden immunity idol.

Amy: What!

Krystal: I want to give it to you.

Amy: Why?

Krystal: To show that you can trust me.

Amy: How do I know that it is real?

Krystal: I have the note to go with it.

Amy: And it's mine.

Krystal: Yes. If you take it then you will take me to the final 3.

Amy: You got a deal.

**Amy's Confession: I can't believe that Krystal gave me the hidden immunity idol, in exchange for a spot in the final 3. I truly believe that she wants to be an ally and I will take her. This hidden immunity could turn the tide of the game for me. Krystal, you got yourself a deal.**

*Bobby and Grunt are trying to make the roof. Grunt tries to put a branch in place and the roof collapses.*

Bobby: Watch it you big oaf.

Grunt: Shut your mouth human.

Bobby: Oh I am scared. Look the big bad Krogan is telling me to shut my mouth.

Grunt: You really are stupid.

Bobby: You are all fight.

Grunt: Exactly.

**Grunt's Confession: Bobby needs to be wiped off the face of the planet. I will enjoy voting him out though. That is good enough. **

Jacob: Could you two please stop fighting for one moment.

Grunt: He started it.

Bobby: He ruined the roof.

Jacob: I don't care who started it. Just work together. We need that roof up.

Grunt: I can't work with Bobby.

Jacob: Bobby, go do something else.

**Jacob's Confession: I swear that I am baby sitting Grunt and Bobby. If they are in a 20 meter radius they will fight. It's going to be a long few weeks if they both stay.**

*Legion joins Jacob and Grunt.*

Legion: Who are we voting out?

Grunt: Bobby.

Jacob: Bobby has no allies. We need to take out someone from Nintendo Tribe. They came in with more people.

Grunt: I am keeping with Bobby.

Jacob: Why?

Grunt: Well I also think that he could be with Amy.

Legion: Bobby would clear a lot of drama from this tribe.

Jacob: Then it is settled. Bobby will be getting our votes.

**Grunt's Confession: I had to use strategy in order for me to have the others target Bobby. That guy is nothing but trouble. **

*The tribe got the new tribe flag painted and the shelter built*

_Reaper Tribe Night 23_

Charger: I made the flag!

Coach: Umm you spelled all of our names wrong.

Charger: Isn't it great.

**Charger's Confession: I love everyone here. They are funny. They even let me paint the flag. I put our tribe name on the flag. ***Name on the flag says Rappers* **And I put everyone's name on it too. ***The names say Cherger, Couch, Booby, Grant, Leegion, Jackob, Crystall, Sneak, Aimee, and Browser.*

_Reaper Tribe Day 24_

Jacob: We got tree mail here.

Amy: It's like 9 in the morning.

Legion: Possibly an endurance challenge. It may take hours.

Amy: Good point.

**Jacob's Confession: My goal is not give immunity to Bobby. He maybe our only chance to break up the drama and get closer on taking out Nintendo Tribe. **

**Snake's Confession: I have an idea on who to vote out but I will wait to see if he wins immunity or not. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 24_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. So what is the new name of the tribe?

Legion: The Reapers.

Jeff: Why does the flag say the Rappers?

Charger: I made the flag.

Jeff: Ok, today's challenge will have you all on a platform. You will hold two ropes. On the other end are weights. The weights will start out 1\20 of your current body weight and will slowly increase 1\20th every 15 minutes. If you let go you will drop into the mud. Last one standing wins immunity. Let's get started.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Ok, this challenge is on.

*Everyone is staying strong*

Grunt: Bobby I dare you to let go.

Bobby: No I dare you.

Grunt: I ain't letting go human.

Bobby: Me either.

*15 minutes later*

Jeff: Ok, let's put the first addition on

*Weight has been added*

Jeff: Anyone wants to drop?

Jacob: No

*15 minutes later*

Jeff: More weight will be added and I have a temptation. I have a burger for the first person who drops.

*Krystal drops*

Jeff: Krystal is out.

Krystal: I don't have the upper body strength to last against these guys.

Jeff: Krystal the burger is yours.

*30 more minutes later*

Jeff: You all now are holding 2\5 of your body weight. I have a pizza for anyone who wants to drop.

*Amy drops followed by Coach then Charger*

Charger: Yay! That was fun.

Jeff: Amy, Coach, and Charger are out.

Coach: It's been years since I have had pizza.

Krystal: Can I have some.

Amy: Yeah, grab a slice.

Charger: Pizza good. But brains are better.

*30 more minutes later*

Jeff: You are all holding 3\10th of your bodyweight. And a new temptation is out. A six pack of beer and a steak.

*Snake drops out so does Jacob*

Snake: Can't give up a steak.

Jacob: Me neither.

Jeff: The steak is for you two only but the beer can be shared.

Jacob: Anyone want a beer?

Coach: Sure

Charger: YAY

Amy: No thanks.

Krystal: I don't know what alcohol does to my species. So no.

*17 minutes later Legion's ropes slip out of his grasp and he falls*

Legion: These hands are not good enough to grip rope.

Jeff: Legion is out. Grunt, Bobby, and Bowser are left.

Grunt: BOBBY!

Bobby: GAH!

*Bobby gets surprised and falls into the mud*

Grunt: Hehe

Bowser: RAWR!

Grunt: Gah!

*Grunt falls in*

Jeff: Bowser wins immunity:

Bowser: Yeah!

Jeff: Bowser you are immune from tonight's vote. Everyone else, one of you will be voted out tonight.

_Reaper Tribe Day 24_

Bowser: Hehe I won immunity.

Grunt: You cheated.

Bowser: I just copied your tactic. Thanks for the idea.

Bobby: That was cheap.

Grunt: Oh well.

**Bowser's Confession: I won immunity today. I finally won something. After many defeats against Mario this will be good for my ego.**

*Bowser, Snake, Krystal, and Amy meet up*

Snake: We are going to vote someone out and they will not see it coming.

Krystal: Who is it?

**Snake's Confession: The target is set and he will not see it coming. Hehe this will be a good blindside and one step closer to our dominance of the tribe. **

_*Coach and Charger talk with each other*_

Coach: I don't trust Snake.

Charger: Snake is evil! EVIL!

Coach: Umm not evil he is a snake.

Charger: Can we eat him?

Coach: No

**Coach's Confession: None of the alliances are talking with each other at this point. The Mass Effect alliance is on their own. The Nintendo Alliance is on their own and Bobby is by himself. **

Coach: I guess we just cross our fingers and see what happens.

**Charger's Confession: Charger thinks Snake is a bad name. Snakes are to be eaten not dressed up like a solider. Plus Snake doesn't talk to Charger. **

*The Mass Effect alliance meets up*

Jacob: Ok guys we are taking out Bobby.

Grunt: Good.

Legion: Taking out Bobby would decrease the fighting by 75%.

Jacob: Ok, then it is settled. Bobby will be going home.

**Grunt's Confession: Can't wait to see Bobby's face when he gets voted out. And I would stand up and say. HA! And maybe do a little dance. **

**Legion's Confession: We can not predict this vote. Every alliance is voting their way and even though the Nintendo alliance has the numbers they are very divided so it is anyone's game at this point. **

*Krystal and Amy meet before everyone heads out to Tribal Council*

Krystal: Ok, we have a choice. We can stay with our alliance or we can make the game more interesting.

Amy: I don't know.

Krystal: Yeah, I don't know either.

Amy: How come I am always the swing vote?

Krystal: Luck?

Amy: Well we have to choose fast.

**Krystal's Confession: Me and Amy still need to decide who to vote for. Right now we control the game well not the game but this vote. We have to pick carefully. **

*The tribe leaves for Tribal Council*

**Amy's Confession: This is another tough Tribal Council. So many choices but if we pick the wrong one then me and Krystal might be next. **

_Tribal Council #8_

Jeff: Welcome Reaper Tribe. Lets bring in the jury. Jack… *Jack was dressed in a leather jacket and looks pissed* and Mario *Mario had on his clean red clothes*. Ok, so how is the shelter working out?

Grunt: It's done but it would have been done sooner if Bobby would stop fighting with me.

Bobby: Dude you started most of the fights.

Grunt: No I did not.

Jeff: Bobby, are you still fighting with people?

Bobby: Only Grunt really, we still haven't forgiven each other since that challenge.

Jeff: So Charger how does this change your game?

Charger: I have more friends. We are a big happy family…well almost happy.

Jeff: Coach are there any clear alliances?

Coach: Yes, the three tribes minus Bobby are sticking together. It might make an interesting vote.

Jeff: Snake, who are you targeting?

Snake: The person who least expects it or most expects it.

Jeff: Jacob?

Jacob: Someone who we deem a threat to us.

Jeff: Krystal, you were first out of the challenge, why is that?

Krystal: I did not have the upper body strength compared to Charger, Grunt, and Bowser.

Jeff: Bowser how does it feel to win immunity?

Bowser: It feels great to win something individually for once.

Jeff: Anyone feel worried?

*Jacob, Grunt, and Bobby raises their hands*

Jeff: Why?

Jacob: I am the leader of Mass Effect Tribe and I have a target on my back because of it.

Grunt: Bobby hates me.

Bobby: People dislike my personality.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Coach you are up first.

*Coach votes*

*Charger votes*

**Snack**

Charger: You are a mean person. You no talk to Charger. Charger wants to be your friend.

*Bobby votes*

**Grunt**

Bobby: Go *beep* a rock.

*Jacob votes*

*Grunt votes*

**Bobby**

Grunt: You continue to start fights with me. I would not be surprised if you get voted out tonight.

*Legion votes*

*Krystal votes*

*Vote hidden*

Krystal: Sorry, but this is to further my game.

*Snake votes*

*Bowser votes*

*Amy votes*

Jeff: I will count the votes. *Jeff Collects the Urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**Bobby**

Bobby: *beep* you Grunt

**Grunt**

Grunt: Grrr

**Snake**

**Bobby**

**Snack**

**Bobby**

**Charger**

Coach: What!

**Charger**

**Charger**

Eleventh Person voted out of Survivor

**Charger**

Charger: Aww but oh well. Charger made it to jury. Group hug!

*Charger hugs everyone*

Grunt: How did he manage to hug all nine of us, Jeff, and half a dozen camera men?

Charger: Bye guys.

Jeff: Charger you need your torch to be snuffed

Charger: Yay *Charger snuffs his own torch* The tribe has spoken! Bye everyone.

Jeff: That was the happiest I have ever seen anyone who got voted out and yet they wanted to stay. Go back to camp.

**Charger's Final Words: Charger had fun! Charger wanted to be there longer but Charger not angry. Charger now go bug short guy and tattooed girl. Bye!**

Next Time on Survivor

Snake tries to get Coach and Bobby into the Nintendo Alliance while Krystal and Amy seek to destroy the alliance.

Voted for Charger: Snake, Bowser, Krystal, Amy

Voted for Bobby: Grunt, Jacob, Legion

Voted for Snake: Charger, Coach

Voted for Grunt: Bobby


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 9

Last time on Survivor, the tribes merged and called themselves the Reapers. Grunt and Bobby fought constantly. Snake found a clue to the hidden immunity idol and Krystal blackmailed him to let her see the clue. During the night she went out and found the idol. The next day she gave it to Amy in exchange for her loyalty. Bowser won immunity and 3 alliances battled for power with Krystal and Amy looking to flip but as Tribal Council came Krystal and Amy stayed loyal to Snake and blindsided Charger. 9 are left, who will be voted out next?

_Reaper Tribe Night 24_

Coach: What the hell happened?

Legion: Charger was voted out.

Coach: Why Charger?

Grunt: Don't blame us.

Snake: He was a threat.

Coach: How was he a threat?

Snake: No offense to you but you had an extra vote with him around.

Coach: So I'm next.

Snake: Not sure.

**Coach's Confession: My ally Charger was voted out. I don't understand why it had to be him. Me and him had a 2 person alliance. It's not like we are an all power alliance. So I am on my own.**

*Snake talks to Coach alone*

Snake: I know that you alone but we have no intention of taking you out.

Coach: You could be lying.

Snake: I want to take you far into this game.

Coach: How far?

Snake: Final 3. You, me, and Bowser.

Coach: Why should I believe you?

Snake: You have a better deal with us than Mass Effect. Those three are tight and good at challenges. I don't want Bobby, Amy, and Krystal getting to the final 3.

Coach: Well ok. I am with you then.

Snake: Good.

**Snake's Confession: I voted out Charger so that I can hope to take Coach into my alliance. He's a trustworthy guy I can dump around the final 5. He's too much of a threat going into the final 3. The guy who I want to take with me is Bobby but I'll get him later. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 25_

*Snake approaches Bobby early in the morning*

Snake: Bobby I have a proposition for you.

Bobby: What is it?

Snake: A final 3 deal.

Bobby: I heard those before.

Snake: You, me, and Bowser.

Bobby: I would lose to you.

Snake: Well Krystal will not vote for me or Bowser. Only Grunt of Mass Effect alliance would vote for me. And Krystal and Amy will vote for you once I backstab them.

Bobby: Ok, I am in.

**Bobby's Confession: Snake came to me saying he wants me in the final 3 with him. I would be stupid not to take it but I played hard to get and see what else would it benefit me with. **

Snake: Good, we are targeting someone from the Mass Effect Alliance.

**Snake's Confession: I have Bobby. It's now six versus three. The Mass Effect Alliance will not know what will hit them until it's over. My plan is to take out Grunt and Legion. Either one is good first and leave Jacob like Krystal. A broken leader with no where else to go. Then I will give him an extra three days and take out Krystal, Amy, or Coach in exchange for his jury vote. **

*Krystal was watching the two from a distance.*

**Krystal's Confession: Snake is trying to recruit Bobby and Coach. If I was him I would take Bobby to the final 3. I need to figure out how to get Coach on my side like Amy. **

*Krystal goes over to Jacob*

Jacob: Hey Krystal.

Krystal: Just so you know we have Bobby and Coach.

Jacob: Why are you telling me that?

Krystal: Because that might be your only chance to Survive.

Jacob: What do you want from me?

Krystal: If you manage to take Snake down you get me into the final four with you guys.

Jacob: Done

**Jacob's Confession: Krystal is a smart girl. She knows that I like to keep my word and I would keep my end of the bargain but she might not keep hers but if it's a chance for my alliance to survive then I will trust her. **

*Grunt was cooking rice*

Grunt: How come they make me cook the rice?

Amy: You drew the shortest straw.

Grunt: Oh yeah.

**Amy's Confession: Grunt hasn't been the most personal guy out here. Other than Bobby he keeps it to himself. But he is pretty nice for someone who wants to kill things.**

Grunt: You know what a Thresher Maw looks like?

Amy: Not a clue.

Grunt: They are huge underground worms that can eat ground vehicles.

Amy: Sounds like they are dangerous.

Grunt: Very but I took one out on foot. They could not kill a Krogan.

Amy: I sounds like it.

**Grunt's Confession: Unlike the other human Bobby I actually like Amy. She listens and seems very interested in my species. Almost makes me sad that my main goal is to kill all species but I'll leave her for last which maybe a while. **

*Jacob goes over to Coach*

Coach: Hey Jacob.

Jacob: Would you like to be in my alliance?

Coach: Well Snake promised me a position in his alliance.

Jacob: I can promise you final 4.

Coach: Final 4 huh?

Jacob: Yeah

Coach: I will think about it.

Jacob: Please do.

**Coach's Confession: Jacob is an honest guy but I think he could have offered me more than final 4. It's good but I am looking for final 3.**

*Coach leaves and Legion walks over to Jacob*

Legion: Did he accept?  
Jacob: Not sure.

Legion: Maybe we can try Krystal.

Jacob: would she go with us?

Legion: We will find out.

**Legion's Confession: The problem with Jacob is that he is too honest. In Survivor that can be a bad thing. Good for jury but bad for making deals. We have not lied but we have ways of stretching the truth. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 26_

*Legion approaches Coach*

Legion: We need you in our alliance if you want to avenge Charger.

Coach: But Snake promised me a final 3.

Legion: Jacob promised you a final 4. We promise you a final 3.

Coach: What do you mean?

Legion: You, us, and Grunt Final 3.

Coach: Sounds tempting.

Legion: Think about it. Remember we did not target Charger. Snake did.

**Coach's Confession: Now Legion came to me asking for an alliance and taking out Jacob. His deal is better but Jacob did ruin me joining their alliance but Snake did take out Charger.**

**Legion's Confession: We did what we set out to do now just have what humans call faith and hope in order to have Coach flip. **

*Bowser sees Legion talking to Coach and goes up to Snake*

Bowser: Legion is trying to get Coach to flip.

Snake: Hehe Legion is a smart Geth. But hopefully I will come up with something to split them up.

Bowser: Good.

Snake: For now just hope one of us wins reward.

**Bowser's Confession: Legion is a sneaky robot. He knows that getting Coach is the key. But Legion can not relate to us organics. And come to think of it he always refers to himself as us and we. What a freaking lunatic. **

_Reward Challenge Day 26_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Today's challenge will test your skill with a sling shot. Over by the shooting field are 27 targets with 3 pictures of each survivor on them. Your objective is to hit the ones with someone else's picture on them. Once a person's pictures are eliminated that person is out. Last person left wins reward. Want to know what are you playing for? A night at a hotel. You will have a buffet, nice beds, shower, and all the drinks you can get. Ok, lets for spots.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Ok, first round…fire!

*Everyone fires*

Jeff: A lot of misses. Legion hits Amy. Amy hits herself.

Amy: Darn

Jeff: And Krystal hits Bobby.

Krystal: I was aiming for someone else.

Jeff: Next round fire!

*Everyone fires*

Jeff: Jacob hits Coach. Bobby knocks Amy out of the competition.

Bobby: Sorry, I was aiming for Grunt.

Amy: It's ok.

Jeff: And Bowser hits Bobby. Bobby only has one target left. Fire!

*Everyone shoots*

Jeff: A lot hits now. Everyone getting use to the slingshot. Coach hits Krystal. Grunt hits himself.

Bobby: Ha!

Grunt: Shut up.

Jeff: Jacob hits Snake. Bobby hits Legion. Krystal hits Jacob and Bowser hits himself. Everyone but Bobby has 2 targets left. Ok, next round…fire!

*Everyone fires*

Jeff: Coach hits Legion. Krystal hits Jacob again. Snake finally hits one and gets Krystal and Bowser takes Legion out of the game.

Bowser: Yes!

Jeff: Fire!

*Everyone shoots*

Jeff: Only 2 hit. Coach hits Grunt and Krystal single handedly takes out Jacob.

Jacob: Were you gunning for me?

Krystal: Maybe. *She innocently smiles*

Jeff: Fire!

*Everyone shoots*

Jeff: Coach hits Snake and Krystal knocks out Grunt.

Grunt: Better that you knock me out than Bobby.

Jeff: Five people remain and only Coach and Bowser have 2 targets left. Fire!

*Everyone fires*

Jeff: Coach hits Bowser, Bobby knocks Krystal out and Snake hits Coach. Only Coach, Bobby, Snake, and Bowser remain with 1 target left. Fire!

*Everyone fires*

Jeff: Bobby knocks Bowser out and Snake knocks Coach out. Ok fire!

*Both fire and Snake hits Bobby's target*

Jeff: Snake wins reward!

Snake: YES!

Jeff: Snake you can take two people with you.

Snake: I will take Coach since he did so well and Bowser.

Jeff: You can also have someone go to exile island.

Snake: Legion.

Jeff: Legion head to exile island, everyone else not going to the hotel go back to camp.

_Reward Day 26_

*Snake, Bowser, and Coach enter the hotel*

Coach: thanks for bringing me guys.

Snake: No problem.

Hotel Employee: Buffet is this way.

**Snake's Confession: My plan came together. I got Legion out of the tribe until immunity and I took Coach with me to reward. Hopefully I can gain his trust.**

*The three go to the buffet and started to eat*

Coach: Mm this is good.

Bowser: Nom nom nom mmm food.

**Bowser's Confession: There was tons of good food. Lamb, chicken, turkey, and other meats. I engorged my self. Hehe.**

Snake: So Coach I wanted to bring the people who I want in the final 3 here.

Coach: Seriously?

Snake: Yeah, that's why I wanted you here.

Coach: I was getting a little concerned because you kept talking to Bobby.

Snake: I can't stand Bobby.

Bowser: Me either. To us Bobby is just a number.

Snake: But you are someone we want in the final 3.

Coach: Then count me in.

Snake: Good.

**Coach's Confession: They convinced me to join their alliance. I do feel like I can trust Snake. He did bring me on this nice reward but I still will be cautious for the next couple of tribal councils. **

_Exile Island Day 26_

**Legion's Confession: We do not understand why Snake made us go to exile. We will not get weaker here. We will sit and wait for immunity.**

*Legion sits on a log and does nothing*

Camera Man: Umm this is kind of boring.

Legion: Well then don't film.

_Reaper Tribe Day 26_

*Amy was serving rice to the tribe. Grunt and Krystal were not back from getting more water*

Amy: Bobby there is some rice for you. Save some of it for Grunt and Krystal.

Bobby: Sure.

*Amy walks away and Bobby takes most of the rice and eats it. Grunt and Krystal came back and saw very little rice left.*

Krystal: Amy I thought you said there was going to be more rice left for us.

Amy: I left a lot in there.

Grunt: There is only quarter of a serving for the both of us.

Amy: I told Bobby to save some.

Grunt: BOBBY!

Bobby: I am right here.

Amy: I told you to save some for Grunt and Krystal.

Bobby: I left some.

Grunt: Not enough.

Bobby: Well I may have taken a little too much.

Krystal: Amy cooked enough to feed seven people. You ate how many?

Amy: There were four servings left.

Bobby: Listen Krystal. I am sorry I took your rice. Grunt I am not sorry I took your rice.

Grunt: You little!

Krystal: Whoa! We don't want to fight.

Grunt: *Beep* it. You aren't worth my time.

**Grunt's Confession: I was hoping not to have a fight with Bobby but how can one not be angry when he took my food? Stealing someone's food is a great insult almost as bad as killing their child. **

Krystal: Let's go catch some fish.

Grunt: I ain't sharing any with Bobby.

Krystal: We won't have to.

**Amy's Confession: I really wish Bobby did not start fights with Grunt. I mean Grunt is nice when you get to know him but Bobby seems to be all about Bobby.**

Grunt: Hmpphh I wish Bobby got voted out last night instead of Charger. I liked Charger.

Krystal: We all did.

Grunt: I would do anything to get Bobby out.

Krystal: Anything?

Grunt: Yeah.

Krystal: Get Jacob to offer me a final 3 deal that he must keep.

Grunt: What?

Krystal: Get Jacob to promise me a final 3 deal and I will help you vote out Bobby.

Grunt: Ok, I will talk to him. After dinner.

**Krystal's Confession: A few days ago I felt helpless and dead. Now new options are opening up for me. My one question remains is when do I strike against Snake's alliance? I need numbers but I also need Mass Effect's alliance smaller before I can strike. **

_Reward Night 26_

Coach: Wow I needed that shower.

Snake: That's what I thought Amy would say.

Coach: When you are on the run from zombies you don't have time to bath.

Snake: True.

Bowser: Lets get some sleep.

**Bowser's Confession: Hopefully Snake's plan on getting Coach to be with us worked because if getting him to the reward fails than nothing will work. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 27_

Amy: Treemail!

Jacob: Immunity.

Grunt: No duh

_Immunity Challenge Day 27_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Snake, Coach, and Bowser coming back from reward and Legion from exile. Today's challenge will have you inside one of these hamster balls. Your objective is to move the hamster ball down a maze like course. What special about this is that you can knock people off the course in a few areas. Once you are off the course you are disqualified. Last person left or first person to get to the exit wins immunity. Ok, lets get started.

*Minutes later everyone was in a hamsterball*

Jeff: Survivors ready…Go!

*Everyone started down the course. Bobby immediately slammed into Grunt and knocked him off the course*

Jeff: Grunt is out.

Grunt: What! I was barely in there for a minute!

Jeff: Oh well.

*Krystal knocks in to Bowser around the same area knocking him out*

Bowser: Damn it!

Krystal: That was for stealing my Bikini earlier.

Bowser: Grrr

Jeff: And Bowser is out.

*They continue down the course some taking different ways.*

Jeff: Jacob reaches a dead end he has to go back.

*Bobby slams into Legion knocking him into a wall*

Bobby: Hehe

Legion: Your aggression is concerning.

*Bobby then slams into Amy knocking her out*

Amy: Bobby!

Bobby: Sorry it's part of the game.

Jeff: Bobby really playing it aggressive.

*Krystal knocks Snake out of the game*

Jeff: So is Krystal. Both Krystal and Bobby fighting for first place.

*Bobby gets to a bumpy area and struggles while Krystal rolls over them easily*

Jeff: Krystal now in the lead but Bobby is right behind. Coach and Legion are still in it. Jacob is to far out*

Jacob: Tell me about it.

*Coach slams into Legion knocking him out*

Coach: Sorry Legion.

Jeff: Legion is out.

*Krystal and Bobby slam into each other as they near the exit.*

Bobby: Hey Krystal your top is coming off.

Krystal: Not falling for that one.

*Bobby slams Krystal into a wall giving him a slight lead*

Jeff: Bobby has taken a lead but Krystal is still in this game!

*Both roll to the exit but Bobby makes it just before Krystal*

Jeff: Bobby wins immunity!

Bobby: YES!

Krystal: So close.

Bobby: Aww don't feel sad. You were good. You almost had me.

Krystal: Thanks.

Jeff: Bobby, you are immune for the next Tribal Council. Everyone else one of you will be going home. I will see you tonight.

_Reaper Tribe Day 27_

*The tribe gets back from immunity*

Bobby: YES! I got immunity.

Grunt: Just wait until the next immunity challenge.

Bobby: You may not even be at the next immunity challenge. But I will.

Grunt: Unless you "accidently" get injured.

Bobby: Is that a threat.

Grunt: No.

Amy: Ok, stop it you two!

**Bobby's Confession: I won immunity and the chance to brag to Grunt about it. Not only that I will rally to get Grunt out of this game. He's been in here for too long. **

*Bobby talks with Snake and Bowser*

Bobby: Can we vote off Grunt?

Snake: I was thinking Legion.

Bobby: Legion is smart but Grunt is more aggressive and good at the challenges.

Snake: So is Legion, Jacob, you, me, Bowser, Krystal.

Bowser: Not to mention that Grunt has yet to win immunity.

Bobby: You help me vote out Grunt and I am with you guys 100%.

Snake: Do you know what?

Bobby: What?

Snake: You got a deal. Grunt will be going home tonight.

Bobby: YES!

**Snake's Confession: I really wanted to take out Legion but Grunt is an acceptable boot as well. Besides I need Bobby to come with me into the final 3. If I lose him I might lose the game. **

*Snake goes up to Coach*

Snake: We are taking out Grunt.

Coach: Why Grunt?

Snake: He's been fighting a lot and I think it's better to take him out now then later.

Coach: Ok, I will vote him out.

Snake: Good.

**Coach's Confession: In truth I like Grunt over Legion but if Grunt goes the drama in this tribe may stop. Still it's a game for a millions dollars and voting out Grunt is one step closer for me to get it.**

*Snake tells Krystal and Amy*

Snake: Grunt is going.

Krystal: Ok.

*Snake leaves*

Krystal: Well we have two choices. Vote with Mass Effect or vote out Grunt.

Amy: Depends who the Mass Effect Alliance is voting.

Krystal: True. If they say Snake or Bowser I am all for it.

Amy: I don't want to vote out Snake but he is a huge threat.

*Krystal and Amy talks to Legion and Jacob*

Krystal: Who are you two targeting?

Jacob: We were think Coach.

Amy: Coach?

Jacob: We think that Snake has Coach and it would be a good way to weaken Snake without ruffling any feathers.

**Jacob's Confession: I want to play it safe right now and take out Coach. Then after Coach is gone then it will be Bobby or Snake. Either one is good.**

Krystal: Well we might flip.

Jacob: Really?

Legion: That is surprising. We never predicted that.

Amy: Snake may betray us.

Krystal: Yeah, but we are not 100% sure.

Jacob: If you do you can stay until the final f…

Legion: Four. You two will stay until the final four and you two will have a fifty percent chance of getting into the final three.

Krystal: Sounds like a deal.

**Legion's Confession: Jacob is way to honest. We tell the truth. Krystal and Amy will join the final four. Jacob won't but we won't tell Jacob.**

*Krystal and Amy walk away from them*

Krystal: Well we are the swing votes again.

Amy: Fun.

**Amy's Confession: We have two choices. Coach or Grunt. Me and Krystal both like them but we have no choice and one of them must go. Hopefully next tribal council someone we don't like will be up for elimination. **

*The tribe leaves for Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #9_

Jeff: Welcome Reaper Tribe. Take a seat and I will bring in the jury. Jack, Mario, and Charger voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Coach, what did you feel when Charger was voted out?

Coach: I was very confused on why someone would want him out. He was friendly and not really a threat.

Jeff: Snake how was reward?

Snake: The buffet was excellent and the bed was comfy. Shower was nice too.

Jeff: So Jacob being one of the two leaders left do you think you have a target on your back?

Jacob: Absolutely. You can never be safe although I don't feel safe my name hasn't come up today.

Jeff: Bobby, you were aggressive during immunity and knocked a few people out of the course. Do you think it might affect you in the future?

Bobby: Sure, but right now I don't give a crap about their feelings.

Grunt: Like you did not give a crap when you took me and Krystal's rice?

Bobby: I apologized to Krystal.

Grunt: But not me.

Bobby: I don't care about you.

Grunt: You are so lucky that I am not allowed to kill you.

Bobby: You don't have the guts.

Grunt: I have killed hundreds of people. You will be not different.

Jeff: Bobby you stole someone's rice?

Bobby: Well I was hungry.

Krystal: You should have thought about someone other than yourself.

Bobby: You two caught some fish.

Grunt: Only because you ate our rice.

Bobby: I rather have fish than rice.

Krystal: Bobby the main problem with you is you don't care about other people. Grunt at least is liked by some of the tribe.

Bobby: I did not come here to make friends.

Grunt: Having enemies doesn't help either.

Jeff: Grunt, do you feel like you can live with Bobby for three more days?

Grunt: To be honest no. But if I have to I will. He is immune but next time he isn't he's gone.

Jeff: Krystal, how do you feel about everyone here?

Krystal: I like a lot of people here. Grunt although can be aggressive is pretty nice to hang around with. Coach is very nice. Jacob is not very open to talk to but I have no problems with him.

Jacob: Just not a talkative person when it comes to personal conversations.

Krystal: Overall I kind of like this tribe.

Jeff: Amy, who are you voting out tonight?

Amy: Someone I like.

Jeff: Which is?

Amy: I will not tell.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Coach you are up first.

*Coach votes*

**Grunt**

Coach: Sorry you are cool but I got a better offer from Snake.

*Grunt votes*

**Coach**

Grunt: This should be Bobby but it is regrettably you.

*Jacob votes*

*Legion votes*

**Coach**

Legion: Biggest social threat in the game right now.

*Krystal votes*

*Bowser votes*

**Coach**

Bowser: Hehe you will see why later.

*Snake votes*

**Grunt**

Snake: You cause a little too much drama but most importantly you are a bigger threat than that goat Bobby.

*Bobby votes*

**Grunt **

Bobby: I do not regret eating your rice.

*Amy votes*

Jeff: I will count the votes *He gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote…

**Coach**

**Grunt**

**Coach**

**Grunt **

2 votes Coach 2 votes Grunt

**Coach**

*Coach gulps*

**Grunt**

**Coach**

**Grunt**

Snake: What the?

Jeff: Four votes Coach four votes Grunt. One vote left…

Twelfth Person voted out of Survivor…

**Grunt **

Grunt: DAMN!

Bobby: YES!

Grunt: Just so you know Bobby, you don't stand a chance of winning this game.

Bobby: I beat you.

*Grunt comes over with his torch*

Jeff: Grunt the Tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch as Grunt walks away* Hopefully that will end the drama around camp. Head back to camp.

**Grunt's Final Confession: *Beep* I so wanted to stay so I can beat Bobby. Well at least I had fun with the challenges and even though it felt like a short stay compared to the rest I can get some food that won't be stolen. Good luck to the girls and Mass Effect Alliance. **

Next Time on Survivor…Jacob and Legion tries to pick up their game. Snake goes on a hunt for who was the mysterious fourth vote for Coach. Krystal and Bowser go at it in a challenge which leaves one of them crying.

Voted for Grunt: Bobby, Coach, Snake, Krystal, Amy

Voted for Coach: Grunt, Legion, Jacob, Bowser


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 10

Last time on survivor. Snake tried to get Coach and Bobby into his alliance. Jacob tried to get Coach but was a little bit to honest and Legion tried to rebound to in order to get Coach. Snake however won reward and exiled Legion while taking Bowser and Coach with him on reward. Bobby ate Grunt's and Krystal's rice. Bobby seemed to be a popular target until he won immunity. During Tribal Council Grunt and Bobby went at it again but Grunt was voted out 5 to 4. 8 are left who will be voted out next?

_Reaper Tribe Night 27_

Jacob: Damn that sucked.

Legion: We almost had it.

Coach: I got lucky there. Why did you guys vote for me?

Legion: We wanted to weaken Snake.

Coach: Going after a swing vote was not the best idea.

Legion: We felt it was an acceptable risk.

Coach: You guys should have targeted Snake if you wanted to take his alliance down.

Jacob: We thought…

Coach: You guys blew the only chance of you guys getting me.

**Coach's Confession: I am not angry because I received votes. I am angry because the other alliance made a stupid decision in attempting to take out a swing vote rather than a guy who is 100% with them. **

Snake: Who was that fourth vote?

Coach: Wasn't me.

Bowser: I would never betray you Snake.

Snake: I know. Bobby hated Grunt so I am thinking it was either Krystal or Amy.

Bowser: I think it was Krystal. Amy is less likely to betray us.

**Bowser's Confession: In truth it was me who casted that fourth vote for Coach. I did it because I wanted Snake to look like more of a villain and lose jury votes. **

Snake: Krystal why did you vote for Coach?

Krystal: I voted for Grunt.

Snake: I know you did.

Krystal: I am telling you the truth.

Snake: Then who was it?

Krystal: I don't know. Maybe it was you so you have a reason to go on a witch hunt.

Snake: I am just trying to find out.

Krystal: Well don't blame me.

**Snake's Confession: I truly believe it was Krystal who voted for Coach but I could be wrong. I mean Bobby could be playing his own game and Amy might have voted for Coach because she mistakenly believed that Coach had the votes to go home. Whoever it was I am going to find them and vote their ass out of here.**

_Reaper Tribe Day 28_

*Jacob woke up and talked with Krystal and Amy*

Jacob: Ok, I would like to know who voted for Coach.

Krystal: I didn't.

Amy: Me either.

Jacob: I would like to know because we could make a deal.

Krystal: We did not vote for him.

Jacob: Ok, ok. But my offer of Final 3 still stands.

Amy: We will consider it.

Jacob: Thank you.

**Jacob's Confession: Now that there are only two people from my alliance left I can promise the swing votes a better position but I am getting more and more desperate. I knew I should have lied and not have the good heroic leader who never lies go to my head. **

*Jacob leaves*

Krystal: Should we accept his offer?

Amy: Not sure.

Krystal: We have to flip at some point.

**Amy's Confession: Me and Krystal will flip but the question is whether we do it on day 30 or day 33. Even if the cards go against us somehow I still have the hidden immunity idol to get us out of any trouble. **

*Bowser and Legion are out catching fish*

Legion: Why do you always try to attack Krystal's bikini?

Bowser: Mostly just to show her that I am better than her.

Legion: Your quest for dominance puzzles us.

Bowser: It's something I do. I do this to Peach all the time I capture her and Mario comes around to free her. She can never get out. Females are weaker.

Legion: Your sexism has no logic. Krystal has beaten you up multiple times.

Bowser: Only because I never attacked her back.

Legion: Still…

Bowser: I am strong and fearsome!

**Legion's Confession: Bowser is disrespectful and seems to lack intelligence. Our respect for him decreases everyday we live with him. We are tempted in trying to take him out. If we give the girls the information they may side with us. **

*Bobby was with Coach gathering wood*

Bobby: This tribe is much nicer without Grunt.

Coach: I liked Grunt.

Bobby: *Beep* Grunt

Coach: He's gone you don't need to bash Grunt 24\7.

**Coach's Confession: Bobby needs to mature. All he talks about is Grunt and how Grunt sucks. Come on give it a rest!**

Bobby: You don't understand personal battles.

Coach: I lost friends and family to zombies. I saw my brother get dragged away by a Smoker! I understand personal battles. Why don't you *beep*ing grow up.

Bobby:…

**Bobby's Confession: Coach is a *beep*hole. Seriously he blew up and whined about me being immature. I am a mature person. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 29_

*Legion went to Krystal and Amy*

Legion: Listen, we want you two to vote out Bowser.

Amy: Why?

Legion: Because Bowser said some sexist things.

Krystal: We know.

Legion: You do? Why do you keep him?

Amy: One word. Goat.

Legion: Bowser is a turtle like thing not a goat.

Krystal: We know Bowser is a sexist and we want to vote him out but he is not a threat.

Legion: Who is a threat?

Krystal: You, Snake, and Jacob.

Legion: Understandable. We see you two as a threat but not right now.

**Legion's Confession: Our attempt to get Amy and Krystal to flip failed. We will think of a different tactic. Until then we hope Krystal and Amy decide on their own.**

*Legion leaves*

Amy: We could take out Bowser.

Krystal: I know. It's tempting.

**Krystal's Confession: Bowser is annoying and I am at my breaking point. He keeps trying to take my bikini. He's a pervert. I hope they castrate him after this show. **

_Reward Challenge Day 29_

Jeff: Welcome, today's challenge will be like the first challenge. There is a platform and your goal is to shove the other person off. There is no hitting and kicking. Pushing, pinning and tossing is allowed. Now, instead of randomly drawing for opponents would anyone want to settle a score?

Krystal: I would.

Jeff: With who?

Krystal: Bowser.

Bowser: Yes!

Jeff: Ok, but first your reward is a trip to the spa with showers, a hot spring, and massages. Ok, Krystal you and Bowser go up to the platform.

*They go up tot the platform*

Jeff: Go!

*Krystal and Bowser run at each other. Bowser tackles Krystal and sits on top of her*

Bowser: Hehe time for some trophies.

Krystal: What are you doing?

*Bowser reaches for her Bikini strings.*

Krystal: Don't you dare!

*Bowser pulls on them*

Krystal: *beep* this.

*She grabs his throat and throws him down*

Krystal: I will kill you mother*beep*er!

*Krystal starts beating up Bowser*

Bowser: Help! Mommy! Whaa she's drawing blood!

Jeff: Krystal stop!

*Krystal doesn't listen*

Jeff: Someone stop her!

*Jacob, Legion, Coach, and Amy pull Krystal away*

Krystal: Let go of me! The *beep*er deserves to die! *beep* I will you kill you Bowser!

*Bowser is crying*

Jeff: Hold on a second I need to talk to the producers.

*Minutes later Bowser is being checked out by medical and Krystal is sitting next to Amy trying to calm down*

Jeff: Ok, despite the rules say that if someone assaults another physically that person will be removed from the game.

Krystal: Oh no.

Jeff: But the producers reviewed the tapes and decided that Krystal's rage was justified but Krystal you have been disqualified from the challenge. Bowser moves on.

*Krystal says nothing obviously embarrassed from her explosion*

**Krystal's Confession: I lost my temper and I would have killed Bowser but he pushed me too far. I am ashamed of doing it and I deserved to be kicked out of Survivor. I am glad I am not though. **

Jeff: Next two up are Snake and Jacob. Both are leaders wanting to fight to see who is better. Go!

*Both rush at each other. Jacob knocks Snake down but Snake grabs Jacob's legs and trips him. Snake then pushes Jacob off the platform*

Jeff: Snake moving on. Next round is Coach against Bobby. Go!

*Bobby rushes at Coach but grabs Bobby and throws him off the platform*

Bobby: Damn!

Jeff: Coach moving on. Amy versus Legion. Go!

*Amy rushes at Legion. Legion tried to step out of the way but Amy shoves him off*

**Legion's Confession: We wanted to throw the challenge in hope that Amy then will believe that we are on her side and join us. **

Jeff: Next Round. Bowser against Snake.

Snake: Bowser jump off and I will take you to reward.

*Bowser jumps off*

Jeff: Snake convinced Bowser to jump off. Amy against Coach.

*Amy and Coach push each other but Coach was stronger and pushes her off*

Jeff: Last round. Snake versus Coach…go!

*Snake and Coach collide. Snake pushes Coach to the edge but Coach grabs Snake and pulls him off*

Jeff: Coach wins reward! Coach you won a trip to the spa. You get to take one person with you.

Coach: I think Krystal is a little stressed so I want to take her.

Krystal: Oh my god! Thank you!

*She runs up and hugs Coach*

Jeff: And Coach you get to send one person to exile island.

Coach: Snake, because the hidden immunity idol could be buried there.

Jeff: Snake head to exile. Everyone but Coach and Krystal head back to camp.

_Reward Day 29_

*Krystal and Coach walked into the spa*

Krystal: Why did you bring me here?

Coach: I felt kind of sorry for what has been happening to you. You did not deserve the treatment Bowser has been giving you.

Krystal: Thank you.

*She hugs him again*

**Coach's Confession: It was a dramatic reward and seeing how much Krystal was stressed I wanted to help her out and take her on reward with me. **

*They both jump into the hot spring*

Krystal: This feels nice.

Coach: Yeah.

Krystal: I am sorry for my behavior during the challenge.

Coach: All is forgiven. It was hilarious that you made Bowser cry.

Krystal: Yeah haha.

Coach: I did that to the zombie that killed my brother.

Krystal: What happened?

Coach: A Smoker killed him. I raced to save him but the Smoker slashed his throat. I took a baseball bat and beat the Smoker until he was no more. I was just as crazy as you were.

**Krystal's Confession: I felt more at ease with Coach around. He really helped me calm down from the reward. I think I owe him one.**

*Food was passed out to them*

Krystal: What are these?

Coach: Sushi.

Krystal: They taste good.

*The scene changes to them getting a massage*

**Coach's Confession: This was really nice reward. I haven't had a massage since…well when I was in high school about twenty something years ago.**

Coach: All my back pains are gone.

Krystal: Mine too.

_Exile Island Day 29_

*Snake arrived at exile*

Snake: This sucks.

**Snake's Confession: Out here there is no clue to the hidden immunity idol and at camp I can't watch the people and make moves to further my game. Coach was an idiot bringing me out here but I do have to give him some respect. He made a move that could further his game.**

*Snake starts fire and builds his own shelter*

Snake: Nothing to it. I just need to relax and watch the waves. This is like my survival training back in boot camp. I survived two weeks in the jungle with the officers acting as enemy troops. I was the only one of my troop of twenty to not get caught.

*Snake then notices a note under a rock*

Snake: What is this?

**Snake's Confession: I found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Hopefully I can find it because Bowser might need it. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 29_

Bowser: *Beep* that *beep*ing hurts!

Legion: You shouldn't have tried to take her bikini.

Bowser: *beep* you stupid Geth!

Legion: Your attempts to anger us will not secede.

Amy: Bowser just calm down. You brought this on yourself.

**Bowser's Confession: *Beep*ing Krystal gave me two black eyes, broken nose, and dozens of bruises. I should have slammed her head into the platform. **

Bowser: I want Krystal out of here.

Jacob: Bowser seriously we all know that you deserved it.

Bowser: *beep* you all.

*Bowser storms off*

**Jacob's Confession: We've seen the ugly side of Bowser. He is worse than Bobby. Bowser is a sexist and a bully. Forget aiming for Bobby. Bowser is the next to go.**

*Jacob talks with Amy*

Jacob: How would you feel about voting Bowser off?

Amy: I would love too.

Jacob: Great, we are targeting him next Tribal Council.

Amy: Consider Bowser gone.

Jacob: Great!

**Amy's Confession: I know Krystal will join up with us to take out Bowser and right now is the best time to act against him before him and Snake get anymore powerful. **

Legion: Amy you sure Krystal will join us?

Amy: I am positive.

Legion: Good.

*Krystal and Coach comes back from reward*

Amy: How was it?

Krystal: It was wonderful!

Amy: You look less stressed.

Coach: Where is Bowser?

Amy: He is off blowing off steam.

Krystal: Good.

Amy: We are voting for Bowser.

**Coach's Confession: It is a good time to vote Bowser off. He dug is own grave and he deserves to go home. I know that I pledged my loyalty to Snake but sometimes you have to cut some members of your own out if they start to cause more trouble then they are worth. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 30_

*Coach and Legion are talking as they head to tree mail*

Coach: So how many programs do you have?

Legion: We have over 1000 programs. We vote based on what the majority thinks.

Coach: I see. Well at least you don't have 1000 votes.

Legion: We see the humor.

Coach: So what do you do for living?

Legion: We serve aboard the Normandy. We are also proficient is rifles. Mainly sniper rifles.

Coach: I see. I prefer a chainsaw when I get the chance. You know I could use someone like you in my world.

Legion: That would be logical. Zombies would not attack Geth. Geth don't have flesh or brains that can be eaten safely.

**Legion's Confession: Coach is interesting to talk to. His struggles against zombies interests me. Humans in a stressful and seemingly hopeless situation is quite entertaining to study. We hope to be in something like that. **

Coach: Tree mail everyone!

Amy: Immunity?

Coach: Yes.

_Immunity Challenge Day 30_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. Here is Snake back from exile. Today's challenge *he points to a field with a bag in the middle* is a one on one competition. Your goal is to get the bag and run across the line. But all the other person has to do is touch you. If you cross the line with the bag or touch the person with the bag you move onto the next round. There is not hitting, punching, groping, or killing. Only touching. And nothing inappropriate. Get that Bowser?

Bowser: Yes.

Jeff: The person who wins the final round wins immunity. Lets draw for opponents and lets get started. First round, Snake versus Amy. Go!

*Snake rushes out and grabs the bag and runs but Amy catches up and grabs him*

Jeff: Amy moving onto round two!

Amy: Yes!

Jeff: Next round Coach versus Jacob.

*Both run out to the center and stare each other down. Neither is touching the bag.*

Coach: You touch it.

Jacob: No, you touch it.

Coach: Ok.

*Coach grabs the bag and runs*

Jacob: Get back here!

*Coach runs across the line*

Jeff: Coach moves on! Next up is Krystal versus oh great Bowser. Go and don't kill each other!

*Krystal and Bowser run to the center.*

Bowser: Screw this it's all yours I am not getting killed today.

*Bowser walks away as Krystal grabs the bag and crosses the line.*

Jeff: Krystal moving on. Last round. Bobby against Legion go!

*Legion runs to the bag and waits*

Bobby: You think you are so fast.

Legion: Try it. If you can move a foot away with the bag we will not touch you.

Bobby: Ok.

*Bobby touches the bag and Legion tags him instantly*

Jeff: Legion is moving on! Amy versus Coach…go!

*Both run out. Amy grabs the bag and runs but Coach catches up and tags her*

Coach: Nice try.

Jeff: Coach moving to the final round. Krystal versus Legion go!

*Krystal runs in and jumps over the bag as Legion stops and gets confused*

Legion: We did not predict this move.

*Legion turns away from the bag as Krystal darts under his legs and grabs the bag and crosses the line*

Jeff: Krystal outsmarts Legion.

Legion: Error. 404. Move not in databanks.

Jeff: Last round. Coach versus Krystal go!

*Both run out to the bags. Krystal jumps over Coach but Coach does not stop and grabs the bag*

Krystal: Crap!

*Krystal gives chase but Coach crosses the line first*

Jeff: Coach wins immunity!

Coach: Yes!

Krystal: Good job.

Jeff: Coach you are safe from the vote. The rest of you are vulnerable. See you tonight.

_Reaper Tribe Day 30_

*Snake meets with his alliance*

Snake: We are either voting out Legion or Jacob.

Bowser: I prefer Krystal.

Krystal: And I prefer taking you out but I will go with Snake's plan.

Bowser: Grrrr

Amy: Don't fight you two.

Bowser: Fine.

**Bowser's Confession: I would rather get Krystal out tonight but Snake knows best. We will vote her out after Mass Effect alliance is gone. **

*Jacob and Legion talk with everyone but Bobby, Snake, and Bowser*

Legion: The plan is to take out Bowser.

Coach: Good, he had this coming.

Amy: I am ready for a good blindside and not being a swing vote for once.

Jacob: Good.

**Jacob's Confession: Our plan is set into motion we just need to keep quiet because we want this to be a blindside. **

*Snake and Bowser talk before the vote*

Bowser: I feel a little uneasy.

Snake: Me too. You really angered the tribe.

Bowser: I was the victim.

Snake: To be honest you did go a little far. Maybe you should apologize.

Bowser: Hell no!

Snake: Is it worth a million?

Bowser: Not to me.

Snake: Please?

**Snake's Confession: I need to do damage control but Bowser isn't making it easy. He angered the tribe and any little thing that can help him he is rejecting. I need him for my game I can not afford to have him voted out.**

_Tribal Council #10_

Jeff: Welcome Reaper Tribe. I'll bring in the jury. Jack, Mario, Charger, and Grunt voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Krystal, what caused you to get upset and almost kill Bowser.

Krystal: Well it's been building up for weeks. He burned my suit, keep stealing my bikini, harassing me, and saying certain comments to me. At the challenge it just went a little far and I almost killed him. I am sorry for my behavior.

Jeff: Bowser, do you think you deserved what you got?

Bowser: No, I did not deserve it. Maybe if she did not pose like a slut around the internet maybe I would not be harassing her.

Krystal: That is all 3D poser art and drawings! I never took any photos! Can't you tell the difference? I would never do that to Fox.

Bowser: Yeah right.

Jeff: Coach how was reward?

Coach: It was fantastic to be honest, the massage, the hot spring, the shower all felt nice. I feel ten years younger.

Jeff: Amy do you feel safe?

Amy: I actually do Jeff. Only a couple people should be worried and I love not being a swing vote.

Jeff: Legion being the only non organic what do you feel about tonight's vote?

Legion: We feel uneasy but tonight's vote maybe very interesting. Only Coach should really feel safe.

Jeff: Bobby you angered people this game. Have you done anything to change it?

Bobby: I've kept my mouth shut recently. Me and Coach had a little argument but we settled it later.

Coach: We did

Jeff: Jacob, how did you feel about losing Grunt?

Jacob: I lost a good friend and ally. The drama did not stop though it continued.

Jeff: Could tonight's vote stop the drama?

Jacob: I am never sure.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Coach you are up first.

*Coach votes*

*Jacob votes*

*Legion votes*

**Bowser**

Legion: Your attitude and sexism has gone to far.

*Krystal votes*

**Bowser *beep* you.**

Krystal: I've waited so long for this.

*Bowser votes*

*Vote hidden*

Bowser: You will not see this coming.

*Snake votes*

*Vote hidden*

Snake: Good night and good luck…you need it.

*Bobby votes*

*Amy votes*

**Bowser **

Amy: No one likes you but Bobby and Snake. I do hope you heal up but I should have voted you out last time I had a chance.

Jeff: I will count the votes. *Jeff gets the urn*

Snake: Jeff, I have something here for you.

Jeff: Yes?

*Snake hands the hidden immunity idol to Bowser*

Snake: Well Bowser does.

Krystal: *Beep*

Jacob: Damn it.

Amy: Oh no

Bowser: Thanks.

*Bowser gives the idol to Jeff*

Jeff: If the hidden immunity is played all votes against that person is neglected. This is the hidden immunity idol.

Krystal: Double *beep*

Jeff: First vote

**Bowser *beep* you**

Does not count

**Bowser **

**Bowser**

**Bowser**

**Bowser **

No votes for anyone.

**Legion**

Thirteenth Person voted out of Survivor

**Legion**

Legion: Darn.

*Legion brings up his torch*

Jeff: Legion the tribe has spoken. *Legion's torch is snuffed and Legion walks away* A blindside truly happened. Just not in the way the majority wants it.

**Legion's Final Words: We never predicted that outcome but we lasted a while and received a lot of observations on organics in a survival situation. Good luck to everyone. **

Next Time on Survivor: Snake tries to get the alliance back together. While Jacob and Bowser have an argument which ends up destroying the shelter. And an outcome that you can not predict.

Voted for Legion: Bowser, Snake, Bobby


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 11

Last time on Survivor, Jacob and Legion tried to rally to get everyone on their side. Coach lost his cool against Bobby and during reward. Krystal almost got kicked off the island for beating up Bowser. Coach won reward and took Krystal with him. Snake was sent to exile where he found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Coach then went on to win immunity. The tribe then agreed on voting out Bowser for his negative attitude but at Tribal Council Snake brought out the hidden immunity idol and saved Bowser and Legion was sent to the jury. 7 are left who will be voted out next?

_Reaper Tribe Night 30_

Bowser: Yeah! You are still stuck with me!

Jacob: Damn.

Bowser: Here that Krystal I am going to make your life a living hell!

Krystal: Bowser please just leave me alone.

**Krystal's Confession: I wasn't really hurt by Legion going. It was a pretty good blindside. I was hurt when Bowser says that he will make my life a living hell. **

Krystal: Bowser I am sorry for beating you up.

Bowser: That is right bitch.

Snake: Bowser, that is going to far.

Bowser: She beat me up!

Coach: You tried to take her bikini.

Bowser: Oh like you cared.

**Snake's Confession: Getting Bowser under control gets harder and harder everyday. He comes back on a war path. I don't know if I want him in the final 3 anymore. I will carry him a little more but I will not take him. I might get more jury votes if I ditch him before the final 3. **

Krystal: I am really sorry Bowser.

Bowser: Give me your bikini and I will forgive you.

Amy: Krystal don't do it. It's not worth it.

Snake: Ok, that is enough. Bowser you are as much as fault as Krystal is. She apologized and you did not.

Bowser: Snake but…

Snake: No butts! Apologize. I saved your ass. If anyone is going to be anyone's bitch it's you going to be my bitch. Apologize and say it like you mean it!

Bowser: *beep*…fine. Krystal I am sorry.

Krystal: Apology accepted.

**Bowser's Confession: *beep*ing Krystal beats me up and I have to apologize to her. What kind of *beep* is this? **

*Everyone goes off to bed but Coach and Snake*

Snake: Coach I have to come clean with you.

Coach: Yes?

Snake: I wanted you in my alliance for numbers. I was going to ditch you at the final 4.

Coach: What!

Snake: But now seeing Bowser I am going to take him out soon and I want you to replace him.

Coach: Why me?

Snake: I know that if I faced Jacob, Krystal, Amy, and you it would be tough but I like you the best out of everyone and you sent me to exile.

Coach: Ok, count me in.

**Coach's Confession: I wasn't surprised that Snake lied to me but I am surprised that he came clean and offered me another final 3 deal. I am torn between two alliances. I need to choose which side I should take. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 31_

*Krystal is off with Amy. Bowser goes over to the shelter and takes Krystal's bag.*

Bowser: Hehe

*He takes it over by the fire and Jacob spots in*

Jacob: Bowser no!

*Jacob tackles Bowser and he slams into the shelter destroying it*

Bowser: What the *beep*

Jacob: You were going to destroy Krystal's bag!

Bowser: You liar!

Bobby: What happened?

Jacob: Bowser was going to destroy Krystal's bag.

Snake: Bowser! Stop *beep*ing screwing yourself!

Bowser: But Snake.

Snake: Get the *beep* out of here! Now! You touch anyone's stuff and I will *beep* you up!

**Snake's Confession: I really gotten tired of Bowser but I want him to stay. Sending him out of camp is the best thing to keep him out of trouble.**

Amy: What happened to the shelter?

Jacob: Bowser tried to burn Krystal's stuff and I tackled him.

Krystal:…That…

Coach: Calm down.

**Jacob's Confession: Why is Bowser still here? He is causing so much problems it's not even funny. Luckily we still have four people against three. **

*The tribe starts to build the shelter again*

Amy: Maybe we can make a better shelter? We have time.

Jacob: Sure, lets go!

*The tribe starts to build*

**Amy's Confession: The shelter was destroyed but we all came together to build it again. We have a better floor and better roof and we made two rooms using branches. One for the guys and one for the girls. The girl's room is smaller but there are less of us.**

*The sun was setting as the shelter was complete*

Jacob: There we go. Good as new.

Snake: Great job guys.

Bobby: Damn, I'm tired.

**Bobby's Confession: I don't get why we had to build another shelter. We could have fixed up the old one but *beep* it I ain't going against the group.**

*Bowser is in the jungle on a rock*

Bowser: Everyone hates me. Even Snake.

**Bowser's Confession: I was thinking over the past couple of hours about my behavior around others. I was thinking maybe I should apologize to everyone. I know that it would do no good. I destroyed the shelter, stole Krystal's bikini multiple times, burned her suit, tried to burn her stuff, and fought a lot. I am thinking about quitting but Snake needs me in the game. I have a lot to think about tonight. I don't think I will get any rest.**

_Reward Challenge Day 32_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Today's challenge is a food eating contest.

Bobby: YES!

Jeff: There will be multiple rounds and you have a certain time limit to eat the food. Last one left wins reward. Your reward is a boat tribe down the Amazon but it's a tourist boat filled with food and you get to see some nice sights. Let's get started.

*Everyone takes a seat at a table*

Jeff: First round grubs…go!

*Everyone starts to eat. Bowser, Snake, Coach, Krystal, and Jacob easily finish theirs*

Jeff: Times up. Bobby and Amy you are out.

Amy: Darn

Bobby: This tastes like *beep*

Jeff: Next round. Tarantula…go!

*They start eating. Bowser swallows his whole. Snake eats his. Krystal gives up*

Jeff: And time. Bowser and Snake moves on.

Jacob: Wow that was hard.

Jeff: Scorpion is next…go!

*Bowser swallows his and Snake struggles*

Jeff: Time is up! Bowser wins immunity!

Bowser: YES!

Jeff: Bowser you can take one person with you.

Bowser: I know this may sound strange but…I would like to take Krystal.

Krystal: *beep*

Jacob: Oh *beep*

Bobby: This should be interesting.

Coach: Why?

Jeff: You sure Bowser?

Bowser: I am sure.

Jeff: Since the immunity idol has been found and played there is no more use for exile.

_Reward Day 32_

*Bowser and Krystal were on the boat heading down river. A guide was telling them points of interest but neither were listening*

Krystal: You do not know how much I despise you.

Bowser: I know and I wanted to talk to you about it.

Krystal: What?

Bowser: I like to apologize for my behavior. I deserved that beating.

Krystal: That's a surprise.

Bowser: I want to know why you snapped? There must be something else.

Krystal: There is.

Bowser: Tell me.

Krystal: About 7 months ago I was walking through a Starport when I guy grabbed me and threw me behind some crates. He punched me in the throat so I could not scream.

Bowser: Oh no.

Krystal: He sat on me and started to take off my top. I lost it and killed him. When you did that in the challenge that exact same moment came back. I lost it like I did back then. Bowser I am sorry for hurting you.

Bowser: I maybe evil but I would never rape you.

Krystal: I know you wouldn't.

Bowser: I accept your apology and I will never touch you for the rest of the game.

Krystal: Thank you. But I still hate you.

Bowser: I know.

**Bowser's Confession: I maybe evil but I would never rape another person. Not even Peach. I feel like such a jackass. **

*The food came for them but neither one would eat it*

**Krystal's Confession: Me and Bowser had a heart to heart talk and it seems we can stand each other now. This game has taken a huge toll on us and we just feel tired with all this drama. **

Krystal: I think you should apologize to everyone.

Bowser: I will.

Krystal: Thank you for bringing me. It cleared up a lot.

Bowser: No problem.

**Bowser's Confession: I will never like Krystal but we had an understanding. I still know I will be next and I will fight to keep myself alive.**

Bowser: I am not going to give up and neither should you.

Krystal: I will still fight. You probably won't get my vote.

Bowser: You might get mine depending who you are with.

_Reaper Tribe Day 32_

*Jacob talks to Coach*

Jacob: So you are good right?

Coach: Yeah

Jacob: Cool, just checking because Snake is going around as well.

Coach: Don't worry.

**Coach's Confession: Jacob is getting pretty paranoid which may hurt his chances of keeping people in his alliance. Just chill and don't worry although he should since he is the last of his tribe but so am I.**

Jacob: Well I just don't want to be blindsided.

Coach: You won't.

**Jacob's Confession: I am very nervous that I might be going. Grunt and Legion are gone which leaves me and I am still a huge threat for being a leader of an alliance. **

*Coach talks with Amy*

Coach: I am getting pretty annoyed with Jacob.

Amy: We just need to take out Bowser and Snake and he's next.

Coach: Yeah but he asked me like five times if I was with him.

Amy: Don't worry. He's powerless.

Coach: I guess

**Amy's Confession: Jacob is a nice guy but he thinks he's still a leader and it can get irritating at times. I just hope he can realize that before he gets into major trouble. **

*Krystal and Bowser returned from reward*

Amy: Hey!

Bobby: Damn you two haven't kill each other…well Bowser isn't dead.

Bowser: Guys I would like to apologize for my behavior these past few weeks.

Coach: I am willing to forgive.

Jacob: As long as he doesn't do anything else.

**Snake's Confession: Bowser still has a huge target on his back but if he doesn't cause anymore drama I might consider keeping him over Coach. Thank you Krystal for giving me the win. **

Bobby: We have immunity tomorrow.

Amy: Bowser you know we are still targeting you.

Bowser: I know and I deserve it. I promise I won't have anymore tantrums. If I do you guy can kick my ass.

Amy: Good. I bet Krystal still wants to do it.

**Bowser's Confession: I have to watch my temper or else I could have my ass kicked again. And this time not by Krystal. I hate being beaten up. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 33_

Amy: Treemail!

Bobby: What does it say?

Amy: We have a weapons competition.

Snake: Sweet.

Coach: Come on chainsaws.

*Everyone looks at Coach*

Coach: What? I use them as a weapon.

**Amy's Confession: We have an immunity challenge today and we are hoping that Bowser doesn't win. If he does though we can still target Bobby or Snake. But voting for Bowser is easier than voting for those two. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 33_

Jeff: Welcome Reaper Tribe. I see that Bowser is still alive so lets get to today's challenge. Behind me are three kinds of weapons. Bows, sling shots, and clubs. You will be earning points. The first stage is shooting five arrows. Every target you hit will give you five points. Same with the sling shot except the targets are moving and one is worth ten points. Finally you will use to club to whack a bunch of targets. You have 30 seconds and each target is worth a point. Coach you are up first.

*Coach aims and hits two targets*

Jeff: Coach has 10 points.

Coach: I am not that bad with the bow.

Jeff: Jacob you are next.

*Jacob hits four of the targets for 20 points*

Jeff: Jacob takes the lead.

Jacob: Yes!

Jeff: Krystal, your turn.

*Krystal hits all four targets*

Krystal: I had a lot of practice.

Jeff: Krystal has 25 points. Bowser, you turn.

*Bowser only hits one target*

Jeff: Bowser only has 5 points.

Bowser: *grumbling*

Jeff: Snake you are up.

*Snake hits four targets*

Jeff: Snake hits four targets for 20 points. Bobby your turn.

*Bobby hits three targets*

Bobby: Whoo!

Jeff: Bobby has 15 points. Amy your turn.

*Amy hits one target*

Jeff: Amy only had one target. Next round slingshots.  
*Coach misses every target*

Coach: Damn, this is harder than the bow.

Bobby: Maybe because you suck.

*Jacob hits four targets*

Jeff: Jacob doing well with 40 points.

*Krystal hits every target including the bonus one*

Jeff: Krystal extends her lead to 55.

Bowser: This challenge was designed for her.

Krystal: Not true. I never used a sling shot in my life.

*Bowser hits 1one target*

Jeff: Bowser gets 5 points.

*Snake hits every target and the bonus*

Snake: Yes!

Jeff: Snake has 50 points now.

*Bobby gets 10 points*

Jeff: Bobby has 25 points.

*Amy hits all the targets but not the bonus*

Jeff: Amy has 30 points. Last round. Caoch you are up…go!

*Coach runs up and hits a bunch of targets with the club but runs out of breath quickly giving him only 12 points.*

Jeff: Coach has 22 points total.

Coach: Damn, that was tough.

Jeff: Jacob your turn

*Jacob runs out and smashes a bunch of targets but loses his grip on the club and spends several second recovering it in the end he got 11 points*

Jeff: Jacob has 51 points. Krystal is still in the leader with 55. And she is up.

*Krystal runs up and easily smashes every target giving her 30 points*

Bowser: Holy *beep*

Snake: Damn she's good.

Jeff: Since there is no possible way for anyone else to win Krystal wins immunity!

Krystal: Yes!

Boswer: I hate to say it but good job.

*Amy hugs Krystal*

Amy: Good job.

Jeff: Krystal you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. Everyone else one of you will be voted out tonight.

_Reaper Tribe Day 33_

*The tribe came back*

**Krystal's Confession: Wow this has been an awesome two days for me. I got everything settled with Bowser. We still trade insults but we are not trying to kill each other. I won immunity and Bowser will be going. **

Krystal: Bowser is going just to be clear right?

Amy: Yep

Jacob: Yeah.

Coach: Yes.

Krystal: Good.

**Jacob's Confession: Four versus three I am certain that I will be staying here tonight. Yet, I can not help but think that something is going to go wrong tonight. Anything can happen in this game. **

Jacob: Bowser, Snake, than Bobby right?

Amy: Yeah, Bobby is the least biggest threat between him and Snake.

Jacob: Good just checking.

**Amy's Confession: Jacob is still a little paranoid and everyone should be. We lost Legion three nights ago when we were certain that Bowser was going. Tonight should be no different but there is no hidden immunity idol on exile now and I have the other. **

*Snake meets with Coach*

Snake: You still with us?

Coach: Yeah

Snake: Good, we are taking out Jacob. The last leader left other than me.

Bowser: Yeah.

Coach: Then who are we targeting?

Bowser: Amy then Krystal.

Coach: Why leave Krystal for last?

Snake: Amy is more likeable and Bowser and Krystal still have some more patching up.

Coach: Ok, I am in.

**Coach's Confession: Both alliances think I am with them but I really don't know which one to choose. I can choose to vote out Bowser but I would have no chance against them in the final 3 or I can choose to vote out Jacob and leave me with the alliance that I do not like but I have a good chance of winning. This is be almost as difficult as taking out Bill.**

*Coach leaves*

Bowser: I am not ready to go home.

Snake: You should have been gone last Tribal Council.

Bowser: Yeah but you need me.

Snake: I know.

**Bowser's Confession: I've done a lot of terrible things that I am not longer proud of and if I go home I go home but I would love to stay here. I am not a quitter. **

Snake: Just don't do anything stupid ok?

Bowser: I won't anymore.

**Snake's Confession: Bowser wised up but I highly doubt he will keep acting nice. I expect him to screw up again and again until day 39. **

_Tribal Council #11_

Jeff: Welcome Reaper Tribe. I'll bring in the jury. Jack, Mario, Charger, Legion, and Grunt voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Bowser why did you bring Krystal with you to reward?

Bowser: We needed to talk and patch the hatred between us.

Jeff: Did it work?

Bowser: We still hate each other but we reached an understanding. I won't snatch her bikini and she won't kill me.

Jeff: Krystal, how was the reward?

Krystal: The reward was useless to be honest. We did not touch the food or listen to the guide. Me and Bowser just talked.

Jeff: Snake, you managed to catch everyone off guard. Do you think you can do it again?

Snake: I haven't given up and I still have some tricks but not in a form of a hidden immunity idol.

Jeff: Bobby who are you voting for tonight?

Bobby: Whoever Snake tells me to vote for.

Jeff: Jacob you are the last of your tribe. Do you feel vulnerable?

Jacob: I know that I will receive at least three votes tonight I just hope I don't receive one more.

Jeff: Coach how are you voting for tonight?

Coach: Honestly I will vote with my alliance.

*Snake and Jacob grins*

Jeff; Amy, are you glad that you are not the swing vote for once?

Amy: I am actually glad that I have been accepted into an alliance.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Coach you are up first.

*Coach takes a minute before he writes down something*

*Jacob votes*

**Bowser**

Jacob: You've gotten better but there is still no excuse for your behavior.

*Krystal votes*

**Bowser**

Krystal: I am glad that we had that heart to heart talk on reward. I have more respect for you. Now if you can break away from Snake I might consider voting for you if you make it to the end.

*Bowser votes*

**Jacob**

Bowser: This is for that tackle even though it was justified.

*Snake votes*

**Jacob**

Snake: The last two leaders are locked into a battle. Only one will remain. I intend to remain.

*Bobby votes*

**Jacob**

Bobby: Get your ass out of here.

*Amy votes*

**Bowser**

Amy: Camp will be much better without you.

Jeff: I'll go read the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Area immediately. First vote

**Bowser**

**Jacob**

1 vote Bowser 1 vote Jacob

**Jacob**

**Bowser**

2 votes Jacob 2 votes Bowser

**Bowser**

**Jacob**

3 votes Jacob 3 votes Bowser 1 vote left.

*Both Jacob and Bowser look scared*

Fourteen Person voted out of Survivor

**Jacob**

Jacob: What!

Bowser: Yes

Krystal: Whoa!

*Snake grins*

Bobby: Hehe

Amy: What the?

*Jacob goes up with his torch*

Jeff: Jacob the tribe has spoken *Snuffs torch and Jacob walks away* I don't think anyone expected that. Head back to camp.

**Jacob's Final Words: Wow blindsided again. Snake is definably the best player here if he was able to pull that off again. Warning to Snake don't feel so comfy because a blindside is waiting to happen to you in the future. **

Next Time on Survivor…Krystal and Amy get desperate and try to make a deal with everyone in the tribe. Snake tries to pressure Bobby and Bowser to make asses of themselves. And Coach is torn between the two warring alliances.

Voted for Jacob: Bowser, Snake, Coach, Bobby

Voted for Bowser: Jacob, Krystal, Amy


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 12

Last time on survivor after destroying the shelter Bowser isolated himself from camp. At reward Bowser won easily and surprisingly he took Krystal which they both apologized and Krystal shared a little bit of her personal life. At camp Jacob annoyed everyone with his paranoia. Krystal won immunity and Snake convinced Coach to vote out Jacob four votes to three. Six are left who will be voted out next?

_Reaper Tribe Night 33_

Bowser: Still here.

Krystal: Damn.

Bowser: Still hate that I am here?

Krystal: No, just that I am in the minority again.

Bowser: Well I don't want to rub my victory in your face again.

**Bowser's Confession: Another Tribal Council another three days here. I am either lucky or Snake is doing really well. I am getting kind of worried that he might win with me. Well I am a goat but this goat does want to change his ways. **

Bowser: Would anyone be upset if I cook some rice.

Bobby: Nope, I am starving.

**Coach's Confession. I have noticed that Bobby has been eating more than his share of rice over the last few days. I think he is getting cockier than usual. **

*Bowser cooks up the rice and gives it out to the tribe*

Bobby: Man this stuff is boring but it fills me up.

Amy: Yeah but you ate more than your share.

Bobby: So? I am safe.

Krystal: You can never be safe in this game.

Bobby: I am safe. You and Amy are the next two to go. I am guaranteed fourth place.

**Bobby's Confession: The next two to be voted out are Krystal and Amy. Get those girls out of here and lets have a final four of all men. Guys rules!**

Amy: What happens if one of us wins immunity in the final five?

Bobby: We will see if that happens. I have no worries.

Amy: Bobby, don't get cocky.

Bobby: I am not.

Amy: For all you know Snake maybe aiming for you.

Bobby: I doubt it.

_Reaper Tribe Day 34_

*Krystal and Amy are sitting in the shelter plotting*

Amy: We need to do something before we get picked off.

Krystal: I know. I guess we should try to get the guys to vote with us.

Amy: Yeah, should we each take 2 guys?

Krystal: I can take Coach and Snake. You can take Bowser and Bobby.

Amy: Amy ok.

**Amy's Confession: Me and Krystal are in a very bad spot at the moment. we lost Legion and Jacob and not to mention that Coach flipped so it went from a 5 versus 3 to a 4 versus 2. We have a last ditch plan which involves talking to all the guys. Well almost last ditch I still have my idol but we have a 50-50 shot of it being successful and even if it was we would still be outnumbered 3 to 2. **

*Krystal talks with Coach*

Krystal: Coach, do you think Snake would really bring you to the final 3?

Coach: Maybe.

Krystal: I would vote for you and so would Amy. You would be a bigger threat than Bowser and Bobby.

Coach: Really?

Krystal: Yeah, you are only another number.

Coach: Can you give me a better deal?

Krystal: Final 3.

Coach: How do I know that you aren't lying?

Krystal: Because Bobby is annoying and me and Bowser have too much drama in the past plus I don't want Snake to be in the final 3.

Coach: Ok, good enough argument but Snake also promised me a final 3.

**Coach's Confession: Krystal makes a better point that Snake but I am still 50-50 on who to vote with. Either alliance could vote me out at this point for being a threat. **

*Amy goes over to Bobby who is relaxing by the fire*

Amy: Bobby is there a chance that…

Bobby: Hell no. I am not compromising myself for you.

Amy: I saved your butt many times back on Galu Tribe.

Bobby: Thanks but I don't need it.

Amy: You could try to keep me and Krystal in for one more tribal council.

Bobby: I could but I am not.

**Bobby's Confession: I ain't keeping Amy in any longer. She saved me before but I also saved her once and this is a game. Deal with it. It's not like I will win anyways. **

**Amy's Confession: Bobby owes me and right now I feel like I should have let Ami vote him off. At least he could try to save me a little. Not only that but he stopped doing work around camp. Bowser, Coach, and Snake are doing work and he's laying by the fire. **

*Krystal goes up to Snake*

Krystal: So is there anyway to save me and Amy?

Snake: Nope, you two are goners.

Krystal: I am willing to do anything to survive.

Snake: Anything?

Krystal: Yes?

Snake: Hmmm *He grins*

Krystal: No, not that.

Snake: Damn.

**Krystal's Confession: This isn't going as well as I hoped. Coach may go with us but then again he maybe too loyal to Snake. While Snake is hell bent on taking me and Amy out. Also I am not going to tell you what Snake wanted me to do. **

*Amy talks to Bowser*

Amy: So is there anyway me and Krystal can survive the next Tribal Council?

Bowser: Not really.

Amy: Anything.

Bowser: Steal Krystal's bikini.

*Amy walks away. A shriek is heard and Amy comes back with Krystal's bikini*

Bowser: I was joking!

Amy: Oh…it's kind of hard to figure out if you are being sarcastic or not.

Krystal: *Off screen* Amy! Did you have to take my bikini in front of Coach, Bobby, and Snake?

Bobby: Woo!

Amy: Sorry Krystal!

Krystal: Bobby stay away from me!

Bobby: Aww

Coach: I'm not looking!

Snake: Hehe

**Bowser's Confession: I'm not trying to take Krystal's bikini I was being sarcastic. Oh god now she is going to kill me. I must hide!**

**Amy's Confession: Maybe I should have asked Bowser if he was serious. Whoops my mistake. Sorry Krystal. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 35_

*Coach is off with Bobby and Bowser*

Coach: Listen I want you guys to come clean. Did Snake offer you two a final 3 deal?

Bowser: No.

Bobby: Hell yeah.

Coach: Seriously?

Bowser: Bobby stop joking.

Bobby: I ain't joking.

Coach: That's all I needed to hear.

*Coach walks away*

Bowser: Bobby why did you tell him that! Now he's going to vote with the girls.

Bobby: Hey I was being honest.

**Bowser's Confession: Bobby, you fool. Don't tell your allies what position they are in the alliances. It's stupid!**

**Bobby's Confession: Hey, I am in no danger. Either Bowser, Krystal, or Amy are going. I don't care who. I know I am a goat so why should I care as long as I get to the end. **

*Coach goes up to Krystal and Amy*

Coach: I will go with your alliance.

Amy: Thank you.

Krystal: Yes!

**Coach's Confession: Hearing Bobby run his mouth and admit that there was a final 3 offered to him I figured Bowser was offered the same deal so I joined up with the girls. They at least keep their promises. **

_Reward Challenge Day 35_

Jeff: Come on in guys! Today's challenge is the best. The reward will be a brand new car but no one will go empty handed. Behind me are six doors. Each door has a prize the winner however is the only one to choose a prize without guessing. One of the doors contains a car or a vehicle. The challenge is simple. A trivia challenge you will answer questions about the jury. When someone gets an answer right they can eliminate someone. The eliminated person can open a door to reveal their prize. Ok, let's get started.

*Everyone takes a seat*

Jeff: First question. Which organization does Jacob work for?

*Snake buzzes in*

Snake: Cerberus

Jeff: Correct. Who are you going to eliminate?

Snake: Krystal.

Jeff: Krystal choose a door.

*Krystal opens door number 5 and opens a letter*

Krystal: You can have a talk with one juror.

Jeff: That is a good one. Next question how many years old is Grunt?

*Snake buzzes in again*

Snake: Less than a year old when he exited the tank.

Jeff: Correct!

Snake: I want to eliminate Amy.

Jeff: Amy choose a door.

Amy: I'll take door number 3.

*Amy opens the door and sees a bottle*

Jeff: A hint for immunity. You can open it at the challenge. Next question who is Mario's brother, rival not hated enemy, and the girl that he loves?

*Snake buzzes in again*

Snake: Luigi, Wario, and Peach.

Jeff: Snake yet again gets the question right.

Snake: I talked with everyone a lot. I choose to eliminate Coach.

Jeff: Coach please choose a door.

**Coach's Confession: Now I know I've made the right choice. Snake just revealed the pecking order to me. Not a bright move. **

Coach: Door number 1.

*Coach opens it to reveal pizza, wings, and beer*

Jeff: You get food but you can only eat it when the challenge is over.

Coach: Cool.

Jeff: Next question how many people has Jack killed?

*Bobby buzzes in*

Bobby: 1895

Jeff: Umm correct…

Bobby: I choose to eliminate Bowser.

Bowser: Why me?

Bobby: I don't know.

Jeff: Bowser choose a door.

*Bowser opens door number six*

Jeff: Bowser gets a letter from home. You will get it when reward is over.

Bowser: Yeah! Rawr!

Jeff: Last question, where did the shoulder pad from Legion come from?

*Snake buzzes in*

Snake: Sheppard. Commander Sheppard. It was part of his armor.

Jeff: Correct. Bobby choose a door.

*Bobby chooses door number two and gets money*

Bobby: Yes! 10 grand!

Jeff: Snake you can either get the car or any of the other rewards.

Snake: I choose the money.

Bobby: Damn it!

Jeff: Bobby congrats you get the car. Krystal you can choose one jury member to come here.

Krystal: I choose Jacob.

Jeff: Jacob will be here shortly. Everyone else gather your rewards and head back to camp.

_Krystal's Reward Day 35_

*Jacob came over to Krystal*

Jacob: Hey! Congrats on the reward.

Krystal: Thanks.

Jacob: So we have an hour together so ask anything you want.

Krystal: What are my chances?

Jacob: Mario is 100% for you. Jack hates you but she hates everyone. Charger is 100% for Coach. Legion will vote for who he thinks is the most strategic and Grunt won't tell me.

Krystal: How about you?

Jacob: I am still debating on who to vote for.

**Krystal's Confession: My reward was pretty valuable. I get to know what the jury is thinking and what kind of questions they may ask. I am glad Snake did not take this reward.**

Krystal: So what are everyone's chances?

Jacob: Not sure. You, Snake, Amy, and Coach has the best chance of winning.

Krystal: Anything else?

Jacob: Just keep calm if you make it. Some of the jury may ask some tough questions. But the hour is up. Thanks for choosing me.

Krystal: I needed someone who is good at knowing others.

_Reaper Tribe Day 35_

Coach: Oh man this food smells good. Anyone want any of this?

Snake: I will take some.

Amy: Me too.

Bobby: Just give me the pizza.

Coach: One slice.

Bobby: Damn

**Coach's Confession: Today at reward I won food and rather then hog it all I gave some of it to my tribe. I felt like it would help my standing in the tribe a little. **

*Bowser was off reading his letter*

Bowser: All my army sent me a picture.

**Bowser's Confession: My army wished me the best of luck they tried to attack Peach's castle but she beat them off with a frying pan. I guess I am the only one that can come up with the plans hehe. Well I miss them and hopefully I can win this game for them or at least make them proud.**

*Bobby was laying in the shelter as Amy was dragging a huge log past*

Amy: Bobby can you help me?

Bobby: No.

Amy: Why? This thing is heavy.

Bobby: I am tired.

Amy: From eating and doing trivia?

Bobby: It's puts a lot of stress on me.

Bowser: I will help you Amy.

Amy: Thank you Bowser.

**Amy's Confession: Bobby is getting lazier and lazier and Bowser is being nice and helpful. I might consider voting out Bobby over Bowser. **

Snake: I hope you like the car Bobby.

Bobby: It's cool.

**Bobby's Confession: I won a car at the reward. Money or the car I would have been fine. Either one is the best reward.**

**Snake's Confession: I choose the money over the car because of the car curse. If I took the car I would have sealed my fate. With the money I still have a chance of winning and get a little extra cash on the side. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 36_

*Snake goes up to Coach*

Snake: Coach it will either be Amy or Krystal depending on immunity.

Coach: Yeah, I know.

**Coach's Confession: I am through with Snake, I know his little game. I am thinking about voting him out but he's very crafty and could weasel his way out. Plus Bobby and Bowser may make life a living hell here.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 36_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Today's challenge will consist of three parts. First part will have you all go across the balance beam. There is one beam and you can push the others off from it. Second part will have you dig under a beam into a cage. In the cage you have to solve a puzzle to release a key. Once you get out of the cage you win immunity. Ok, lets get started. Amy you can either get the clue for this challenge or the next one.

Amy: I will use it next time.

*Everyone gets to the starting line*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Every rushes to the balance beam. Krystal gets on it first followed by Bobby, Snake, Bowser, Amy, and Coach. Bowser falls off as Bobby steals Krystal's top*

Krystal: Aiee not again!

Bobby: Hehe

*Bobby shoves Krystal off before Snake shoves Bobby off.*

Jeff: Bobby and Krystal going back to the start

*Snake and Coach make it over the beam as Amy falls off. Bowser crawls across the beam*

Jeff: Snake and Coach digging. Bowser is at the cage.

*Krystal chases Bobby across the beam*

Krystal: Get back here!

Bobby: Ahh she's going to kill me!

*Bobby runs into the cage and knocks himself out*

Krystal: I was just going to get my top back but that works.

*Amy struggles at the balance beam*

Jeff: Bobby and Amy seems out of this challenge.

*Snake and Bowser dig under the cages and starts to do the puzzle.*

Jeff: Snake and Bowser are at the final part.

*Coach slows down as Krystal squeezes through into the cage*

Jeff: Krystal is at the final part! Snake struggling with the puzzle while Bowser is making progress.

Bowser: Almost done!

Jeff: Krystal making progress!

Bowser: I think I got it!

Jeff: Bowser thinks he's got it.

*Jeff checks the puzzle*

Jeff: Bowser wins immunity!

Bowser: Yes!

Krystal: Aww so close.

Jeff: Bowser you are safe. For the rest of you one of you will be going to the jury. You have tonight to think about who's going home.

_Reaper Tribe Day 36_

*Krystal, Amy, and Coach were by the shelter talking*

Amy: So who are we voting out?

Krystal: Since Bowser won immunity it will be Bobby.

Coach: But they could force a tie.

Amy: I know. It will either go to rocks or a fire making challenge.

Coach: I know Bobby only made fire twice.

Amy: I think I can take him.

Krystal: Lets hope so.

**Amy's Confession: I haven't told Coach about the hidden immunity idol but I have no idea who is getting votes tonight. It could be me or Krystal. I hope I choose correctly. **

Krystal: Hopefully Bobby will go home.

Coach: I know, he hasn't done anything around camp.

**Krystal's Confession: We decided that Bobby would make a good target since he causes a lot of problems around camp. He's lazy, inconsiderate, eats more than he should, and he's condescending. **

*Bobby lays around smiling and watches Krystal*

Bobby: Hey Krystal that was a nice rack you showed me.

Krystal: Bobby why don't you grow up.

Bobby: Sorry babe. Hehe.

Bowser: Bobby, enough. I stopped being a pervert I don't want you to replace me.

**Bobby's Confession: I know Snake is going tonight so why bother acting nice. And besides Krystal does have a nice rack. **

Bowser: Just leave her alone!

Bobby: Hey I thought you wanted to see her…

Bowser: Just stop being a *beep*ing pervert

Bobby: You are the one to talk!

**Bowser's Confession: If Bobby wasn't part of my alliance I would vote him off. Maybe I can take him out next if he is still here. **

*The tribe leaves for Tribal Council*

**Snake's Confession: My alliance is four strong so hopefully there won't be any surprises. I know the girls stopped running around. I guess they gave up and accepted their fates. **

_Tribal Council #12_

Jeff: Welcome, here are the jury. Jack, Mario, Charger, Grunt, Legion, and Jacob voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Bowser how does it feel not to have a target on your back?

Bowser: It feels nice for once. I finally can rest easy tonight.

Jeff: Snake, why did you take the money over the car?

Snake: I choose the money because of the car curse. So I decided to give it to someone who has no chance.

Jeff: Bobby do you like the car?

Bobby: Hell yeah! I love it. It's better than money.

Jeff: Do you believe in the curse?

Bobby: I know I am the goat here so I have nothing to worry about.

Jeff: Krystal, do you think you spent your time wisely with Jacob?

Krystal: Absolutely. I know Jacob knows the most about the jury and he's an honest guy so I knew I could get the most information and help off of him.

Jeff: Amy, why are you saving the clue if you aren't sure that you will make it past tonight?

Amy: If I make it I can use the hint to hopefully get me into the final 4.

Jeff: Bobby, do you feel vulnerable tonight?

Bobby: Hell no. Why would anyone vote me out?

Coach: Maybe because you are a jackass.

Bobby: So? I ain't changing my attitude.

Coach: Yeah but maybe you can be a little more considerate.

Bobby: I am not being more considerate.

Coach: You are lazy.

Bobby: So?

Coach: You eat more than you should.

Bobby: Yeah? So?

Coach: To be honest I don't like you and I never will.

Bobby: Oh well.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Coach you are up first.

*Coach votes*

**Bobby**

Coach: Consider this a blindside you cocky moron.

*Krystal votes*

*Bowser votes*

*vote hidden*

Bowser: Sorry.

*Snake votes*

*Bobby votes*

*Amy votes*

Jeff: I will count the votes. *He gets the urn* Person voted out…

Amy: Jeff I have something for you.

*Amy takes out the idol and gives it to Jeff*

Snake: What the *beep*

Bobby: Damn, nice knowing you Snake.

Bowser: Wow

Jeff: This is in fact the hidden immunity idol. First vote…

**Amy**

**Amy **

**Amy**

None of those count.

Krystal: I knew we choose the right one.

Coach: What the? When were you going to tell me?

Amy: We did not know if you were playing us.

**Bobby**

Bobby: What the *beep*!

Snake: Cya Bobby.

Jeff: Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor…

**Bobby **

Jeff: Two votes is enough. Bobby please hand me your torch.

Bobby: This is *beep*ed up.

*Bobby comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Bobby the tribe has spoken *Jeff snuff's Bobby's torch*

Bobby: This sucks.

Jeff: Never feel completely safe in this game. Bobby hasn't learned that yet.

**Bobby's Final Words: This sucks I was suppose to go to the final 3! I was not suppose to go out this early. Well at least I got a car so I am happy for that. **

Next Time on Survivor…Five are left as things get heated up when Snake tries to get revenge on Krystal and Amy. Two challenges and Three Tribal Councils left. Who will be the sole survivor?

Voted for Bobby: Amy, Krystal, Coach

Voted for Amy: Bobby, Snake, Bowser


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Amazon Episode 13

Over the past 36 days 15 survivors were voted out. Tempers flared and fights broke out. Now we are down to the final 5. Coach the last member of L4D tribe, who made many hard choices including voting out his friend Bill and choosing between alliances. Krystal the blue vixen who has a rivalry with Bowser and Snake since day 1. Bowser the bully who is Snake's muscle and caused much drama but recently took a change of attitude. Snake the schemer who took out Krystal's original allies and Mass Effect alliance. Finally Amy the swing vote in the beginning who is now Krystal's loyal ally. One of them will be crowned sole survivor by the end of this game. 3 days, 2 challenges, 3 tribal councils, and 1 survivor.

_Reaper Tribe Night 36_

*Snake comes back angry*

Snake: What the *beep* happened? Coach why did you betray me!

Coach: I did it because I found out your little strategy. You were going to take Bobby and Bowser to the final 3.

Snake: I would of have you joined me.

Bowser: Snake, he found out ok.

Snake: Damn it Bowser did you tell Coach?

Coach: Bobby did and at the challenge you revealed the pecking order.

**Coach's Confession: I found out that I did not need to be with the girls but I think I secured my place in the final 3 by voting with them and against Bobby. **

Snake: *Beep* this I am going to bed.

*Snake walks away*

Amy: Wow he took that hard.

Bowser: He had that final 3 made up for awhile.

**Snake's Confession: I am going to make their lives a living hell! My plans were perfect and Amy somehow got her hands on the hidden immunity idol. I don't know how but she got one. **

Krystal: I think we have to watch ourselves. Including you Bowser.

Bowser: He won't do anything to me. But I do fear you three.

Amy: I am surprised you cared.

Bowser: Krystal did beat some sense into me.

Krystal: Sorry.

Bowser: My wounds healed plus I had worse from Mario.

Coach: Well I guess we should target Snake next.

Bowser: I can't but you guys can.

Amy: Why is that?

Bowser: He saved my butt. I owe him.

Krystal: Well we still have 3 votes.

Bowser: Yeah, I am fine with 4th place.

**Bowser's Confession: I will not vote Snake out but I will not stand by and let him do anything to those three. I realize it is a game and Snake somehow lost it. But after 36 days I do not think anyone's mind is 100%.**

_Reaper Tribe Day 37_

*Snake got up early and stole everyone's bags. He then burned them*

**Snake's Confession: My time in this game is limited and I know I am next so I am going to do operation burn and destroy. I took their bags but not their things and burned them. I then proceeded to steal Krystal's staff.**

*Krystal wakes up and finds her staff gone. She walks out and spot Snake trying to break it.*

Krystal: Snake I beat people over the head with it. You can not break it.

Snake: Damn well I can do worse.

Krystal: How?

Snake: Something that has been done many times.

Krystal: What?

*Back at camp a screaming was heard waking everyone up*

Coach: What happened?

Bowser: Snake! And Krystal is gone!

*Snake comes out with Krystal's bikini and burns it*

Snake: There.

Bowser: Snake! What the *beep*?

Coach: I have it covered.

*Coach takes out his jacket and runs into the jungle.*

Bowser: Snake if you do anything else I will kill you!

Snake: Oh a big man I see.

Bowser: I have had it! I know I did some things but I never stooped down this low! You should be kicked out of the game!

Snake: So should you.

Bowser: Maybe I should but from this day I am no longer your ally. I thought you were a good guy.

Snake: This is war and…

Bowser: This is a *beep*ing game! This is not war!

**Bowser's Confession: *beep* Snake our alliance is over. Good thing Coach had a jacket for Krystal to wear.**

*Krystal comes back wearing Coach's jacket which went to her knees*

Krystal: Thanks Coach.

Coach: No problem.

**Krystal's Confession: I can tell that Snake finally cracked. He went on this war path and good thing Bowser stopped it before it got out of hand. We just as of right now need to prevent Snake from winning immunity. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 37_

Jeff: Welcome Reaper Tribe. Nice jacket Krystal.

Krystal: Coach let me have it.

Jeff: Today's challenge will have you all building a tower out of cards well wooden cards. The person with the highest tower wins immunity. Amy open your bottle and read note number 2.

*Amy opens the bottle and reads the note*

Amy: At the end of the challenge your tower will have two extra card heights added to it.

Jeff: Ok, everyone take a color and lets get this challenges started.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: For immunity…start! You have 30 minutes!

*Everyone starts to build*

Jeff: This is for immunity!

*Snake makes a wide base as Coach and Krystal try to build straight up*

Jeff: Coach and Krystal making a high tower.

*Coach bumps his tower and it falls*

Jeff: Back to stage 1.

*Krystal's tower falls*

Krystal: Darn.

*10 minutes later Snake's tower is getting higher while everyone else is far behind*

Jeff: Snake is in the lead. Bowser not having any luck with his tower.

Bowser: Grrr I hate this challenge.

*10 minutes later*

Jeff: Snake has increased his lead. Krystal and Amy are a distant second. Coach and Bowser are struggling.

Snake: Hehe I am good at this sort of stuff.

*minutes later*

Jeff: Seconds left!

*Snake stops and grins knowing that no one can catch up*

Jeff: Time! Bowser is in last place only going two feet. Coach has four feet of tower. Krystal has eight. Amy with the added help has ten feet and Snake has fifteen feet. Snake wins immunity!

Snake: Here for another day!

Amy: Damn.

Jeff: I will see you all at Tribal Council tonight where one of the four vulnerable will join the jury.

_Reaper Tribe Day 37_

*The tribe came back unhappy but Snake*

**Snake's Confession: I won immunity by a long shot so I am safe. Bowser however I am certain will be going but I can still mix things up and save the goat.**

*Snake approaches Bowser*

Snake: Vote out Krystal.

Bowser: Why?

Snake: Because if you do you will go to the final 3 and I will vote for you and rally the others to vote for you.

Bowser: Ok, but I am not going to campaign against Krystal.

**Bowser's Confession: Over the last couple of days me and Krystal are developing a better relationship so maybe one day we can be friends. **

Krystal: Bowser it will be no surprise it's going to be you.

Bowser: I know and I accept that. Fifth isn't bad.

Coach: Hey, we are starting to like you.

Krystal: If only you did this in day 1.

Bowser: Yeah but me and Mario are enemies but still I acted that way because I was following orders from Snake. He manipulated me to do his dirty work.

Amy: That's evil. You should have not listened.

Bowser: I thought Mario was targeting me.

Krystal: We targeted you because of all the drama you made.

Bowser: But I am still not going out without a fight. I don't quit.

Krystal: Who are you targeting?

Bowser: My only hope is to vote with Snake and he wants you gone.

Krystal: Damn it.

Bowser: I wish you the best of luck.

**Krystal's Confession: Well it looks like I am on the chopping block. Although I do have Amy and Coach either one could think this would be the perfect opportunity to take me out.**

*The tribe packs up for tribal council*

Coach: This sucks. Snake burned our bags.

Bowser: Take mine if you need it.

Coach: Thanks but give it to Krystal.

**Coach's Confession: Well I have two choices. Vote out Bowser or vote out Krystal. I have no idea who to vote out. I guess it will be a last minute choice for me.**

*The tribe leaves for tribal council*

**Amy's Confession: This would be a good opportunity to vote out Krystal but at the same time I owe her for giving me the hidden immunity idol. I may lose votes for voting her out or not voting her out. **

_Tribal Council #13_

Jeff: Welcome and take a seat. Here comes the jury Jack, Mario, Charger, Grunt, Legion, Jacob, and Bobby voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Krystal, why are you wearing Coach's jacket?

Krystal: Snake burned my bikini.

Jeff: Snake why did you do that?

Snake: I was angry so I wanted to make my competition weaker. Krystal is one of the better people or Vixen in the challenges.

Jeff: Could that have cost you votes?

Snake: Maybe hers.

Jeff: Bowser, after being the target since the merge do you feel safe?

Bowser: Still no but if I get voted out I won't be angry. I changed my attitude but I am not giving up.

Jeff: So Amy on a 1-10 scale how difficult is this vote?

Amy: An 8.

Jeff: Why?

Amy: Because I have a choice between a threat or a target that we have been trying to take out.

Jeff: Coach are you a swing vote tonight?

Coach: Yes I am. My reasons are the same as Amy so this vote can go either way.

Jeff: Krystal, do you have anything to say before we get to the vote?

Krystal: Yeah, Coach, Amy I have been 100% loyal to you and have yet to cast a vote against you but it is a game.

Jeff: Bowser?

Bowser: I am less of a threat compared to Krystal and I have been nicer than I was before.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Coach you are up.

*Coach votes*

*Snake votes*

**Krystal FU**

Snake: Time to get you out of this game. You have been a huge thorn in my side since day 1.

*Bowser votes*

**Krystal**

Bowser: Nothing personal anymore. I just want to stay.

*Krystal votes*

**Bowser**

Krystal: Now that I have met the new you this vote is tougher to cast.

*Amy votes*

Jeff: I will go read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote…

**Krystal FU**

**Bowser**

**Krystal**

**Bowser**

2 votes Krystal 2 votes Bowser 1 vote left

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor

**Kr ****Bowser**

Krystal: Whoa

Bowser: Aww so close.

Jeff: Bowser please bring me your torch.

Bowser: It's been fun.

*Bowser comes up with his torch and Jeff snuffs it*

Jeff: Bowser the tribe has spoken.

Bowser: Good luck.

Jeff: Bowser has definably changed since he first got here. Now I will see you tomorrow for your final immunity challenge.

**Bowser's Final Words: It was pretty fun and I will take fifth place with pride. Kind of sucks that Snake was using me to do his dirty work but I learned a lot about myself in the meantime. I guess I will go and eat now. **

_Reaper Tribe Night 37_

Krystal: Thanks for keeping me.

Amy: I figured that I owe you for giving me the idol.

Coach: And I figured that you deserve to be in this game more than Bowser.

**Krystal's Confession: Well I survived Tribal Council barely. That last vote had Kr crossed out so I was so close on getting voted out. My plan now is to focus on winning immunity and getting Snake out. **

Snake: Well I am still here so you three are stuck with me.

Coach: Great.

**Snake's Confession: I am still here and raising hell. And I plan on keep doing that.**

Snake: Hey Coach is this your water?

Coach: Yeah

*Snake dumps it out*

Coach: Damn it Snake! I needed that.

**Snake's Confession Continued: I want to weaken them for immunity. They will be tired, weak, and dehydrated.**

Snake: Well all of your water is gone.

Amy: Snake you are being a jackass.

Snake: Oh well.

*Snake then dumps the rice into the fire*

Krystal: Snake this isn't war! It's a game! You are trying to destroy our survival!

Snake: Who cares as long as I win.

**Amy's Confession: Snake will do anything to win and I mean anything. But he is hurting himself. None of the three of us will vote for him in the final 3. I can guarantee it. **

Krystal: I am going to sleep.

Snake: KRYSTAL'S GOING TO SLEEP. WEEE WOOOO!

Coach: I am trying to sleep Snake!

Snake: Oh well!

**Coach's Confession: Snake is trying to break us down and it's working. He's a solider so he can go without water, sleep, and food. The rest of us can't. **

_Reaper Tribe Day 38_

*Jeff approaches the camp*

Jeff: Wake up guys!

Amy: Jeff we just got to sleep.

Jeff: Well you guys have the fallen comrades to do and your final immunity challenge.

**Snake's Confession: I stopped making noise a couple of hours before dawn. This will give me an edge in the final immunity challenge.**

Snake: Let's go guys and girls.

Coach: We are coming. Hold on.

**Coach's Confession: Right now everyone but Snake are exhausted so this challenge has the odds stacked against us. **

*The tribe takes their canoe out*

**Krystal's Confession: I can not believe I made it this far. Fox thought I would never make it to the merge but I am in the final four and I am pretty happy about it. **

**Amy's Confession: It was a long struggle but I am here in the final four and only the thing that stops us from being a perfect final three is Snake. **

_Fallen Comrades Day 38_

Jeff: You guys will paddle across the rive and pass the torches of the people who were voted out before you.

*They paddle to the first torch of Ami*

Amy: Ami was a good competitor but her battle of the sexes was her downfall. It got the two guys and me to vote her out.

**Ami: My time was short and I hope a girl wins this season since there are not a lot of females in the first two seasons. My only regret is trusting Amy.**

*They pass by Smoker's torch*

Coach: Smoker was the most annoying guy here. He went around trying to piss us off.

Krystal: I did not like him at all.

**Smoker: Why do I have to say anything? I got voted out on day six I did not learn anything so get that camera away from me.**

*The row up to Garrus's torch*

Snake: I heard he threw a challenge.

Krystal: He seemed like a nice guy.

Coach: Yeah but Jack was the one to get him eliminated.

**Garrus: Jack outwitted me. She had to get me angry and that sealed my fate. I could have done more but I should have just tolerated her and not have thrown that challenge. **

*They row by Francis's torch*

Coach: Oh Francis you got a little cocky.

Amy: Yeah but you liked the other three didn't you?

Coach: Yeah

**Francis: This sucks. I got voted out over a *beep*ing zombie. How did he make it to the *beep*ing merge. The moron could not even spell!**

*They row over to Samus's torch*

Snake: Haha my first victim.

Krystal: She was a true friend here. She should have lasted longer.

**Samus: I had a fun time and met a couple of new friends. I only lasted 12 days but they were a good 12 days and I hope that Mario and Krystal go far. **

*They row past Jenna's torch*

Amy: She was here for the right reasons but did not do well in the strategy part.

**Jenna: I raised some money for cancer so I am satisfied. It stinks that I went out early and over Bobby but I did it for Ethan.**

*They row over to Cao Boi's torch*

Amy: Cao Boi was an awesome guy. A little annoying but you get use to him. If only he wasn't inured.

Snake: He seemed cool.

**Cao Boi: I think my game improved last time I was here but my tribe was smaller. Like Cook Islands I take away what I've learned and will treasure it forever.**

*They row to Bill's torch*

Coach: Sorry Bill

Krystal: He should have made the merge.

**Bill: I will never understand why Charger wanted me out but despite being old I kicked ass and was on a good tribe. I wish Coach the best of luck when we are done.**

*The row past Jack's torch*

Krystal: Why did she hate me?

Coach: I don't know.

Snake: Maybe she thought you were a slut.

**Jack: *beep* my tribe. They deserved to lose this game. Good riddance to them. I was screwed since day 1 but I got into the jury so I will have fun with the final 3. **

*They go by Mario's torch*

Krystal: Mario was a good friend.

Amy: Nice guy but not meant for this game.

Snake: He was a moron.

**Mario: Mama Mia I made it to the jury but I felt like an idiot but still I get to vote for a winner! Yay!**

*They go past Charger's torch*

Coach: He was a good friend and ally. Very strange but friendly for a Zombie.

Krystal: I liked his flag.

Snake: Idiot could not spell.

**Charger: Charger had fun. Charger likes this game but Charger wanted to be with big group. Charger hopes to be on All-Stars. **

*They row up to Grunt's torch*

Krytal: Grunt was cool.

Amy: Yeah he was a blast all about the challenges.

**Grunt: Grrr Bobby beat me but I can still kick his ass in challenges. I hope to face off against him at some other time.**

*They pass by Legion's torch*

Snake: He was smart

Amy: Yeah but not really a social guy.

Coach: He was cool once you got to know him

**Legion: We miscalculated Snake and his idol. We did not figure he would get it. We have learned from our mistakes and we will use this knowledge in the future. **

*The row up to Jacob's torch*

Snake: I guess I am the best leader here.

Krystal: You got lucky.

Coach: Yeah

**Jacob: I had a lot of fun here. I lead a good team and in the end I came up short but I loved the experience and loved the people here. I do not regret signing up for this.**

*They row past Bobby's torch*

Snake: There goes my goat.

Coach: He was immature.

**Bobby: That elimination was bull. I should have gone to the final 3. I am a goat. It's stupid to vote the goat out. **

*They reached the last torch…Bowser's*

Krystal: He really changed.

Amy: Yeah I actually started to like him.

Coach: Yeah

**Bowser: I think I had a little redemption at the end. I started off being Snake's muscle and putting a target on my back but I stood up to him in the end. If I had to do this all over again I would have joined Krystal's alliance. **

*They paddle off to immunity*

**Snake's Confession: I think I have a good chance of winning immunity. I made sure that everyone was tired so hopefully they will fall while I stay and win. **

**Amy's Confession: I am proud of myself. I made it to the merge and managed to get into the final four. Now I have a 25% chance of making it to the final three. My game improved since the first time I played and just missed the merge. **

**Krystal's Confession: I am tired but I will still put 200% into this challenge. I am one away from the final three. If Snake wins then it maybe me who is going home. **

**Coach's Confession: I surprised myself. I thought I would be out after Charger but now here I am in the final four. I could not be happier…except that I am tired.**

_Immunity Challenge day 38_

Jeff: Welcome Final four to your last immunity challenge. Today's challenge will test your willpower and concentration. Over there is a platter. The platter will be resting on one hand. Every 10 minutes you will pick up an object like a cup, plate, or bowl and set it on your platter. If anything falls off you are out. Last person left will be in the final three. Let's get started.

*Minutes later everyone has a platter on one of their hands*

Jeff: Let's get this challenges started.

*Everyone stands still. 10 minutes later*

Jeff: Everyone put something on, you can choose anything.

*Everyone puts a plate on*

Jeff: Snake how are you holding up?

Snake: I am doing good. I feel 100%.

Coach: Because he kept us up all night.

Snake: It's called strategy.

*10 minutes later*

Jeff: Time to put something else on. It can not be the same dish you put on before.

*Krystal, Snake, and Amy puts a bowl on. Coach puts a cup on. Amy tries to straighten the plate but she loses the platter*

Jeff: Amy you are out after 20 minutes.

Amy: Darn. Hard to do this when you're tired.

Jeff: Down to three. Coach's cup is wobbling a little.

*10 minutes later*

Jeff: Everyone put another dish on.

*Coach tries to put a bowl on but his cup falls over*

Jeff: Coach you are out.

Coach: I knew I should have chosen the cup last.

Jeff: It is down to Snake and Krystal.

*30 minutes later*

Jeff: Time for your next dish.

Krystal: Grabs a cup and tries to put it on.

Snake: KRYSTAL WATCH OUT!

Krystal: Ack!

*Krystal's platter falls over*

Jeff: Snake wins immunity!

Snake: Yeah!

Jeff: Snake you are guaranteed to be in the final three. For the rest of you one of you will not make it to the final three.

_Reaper Tribe Day 38_

Snake: Haha I am in the final 3!

Krystal: You know one of us will be on the jury.

Snake: I have Bowser's and Bobby's vote.

Krystal: Nothing is guaranteed in this game.

**Snake's Confession: I won immunity and now I can lay back and watch these three go after each other but I can get involved and try to get Krystal out. **

*The four are cooking rice*

Snake: Just so you all know I am voting for Krystal.

Amy: So?

Coach: Yeah.

Snake: Well I am making this vote easier for all of you.

Amy: We don't have to vote for Krystal.

Snake: Then I guess she can vote you out with Coach.

Krystal: We haven't either came up with a target yet.

Snake: Oh well.

**Amy's Confession: I need to figure out a target for Tribal Council because my butt is on the line. Pretty much all three of us are threats going into tribal council so one of us has to leave. **

*Coach goes off with Amy*

Coach: So are we voting for Krystal.

Amy: I guess so. Better her than me.

Coach: But you two have been allies.

Amy: She promised never to vote for me.

Coach: So I am getting a vote?

Amy: Yeah.

**Coach's Confession: I am pretty nervous today since Krystal could vote me off instead of Amy. So I will talk with Krystal and see what she says.**

*Coach goes off with Krystal*

Krystal: Listen, I want to go for Amy.

Coach: What? I thought you had a deal with her.

Krystal: Sometimes deals can be broken but she is the biggest threat.

Coach: How?

Krystal: How many jury members has she angered?

Coach: None.

Krystal: Exactly.

**Krystal's Confession: Am pretty much going to Tribal Council with a vote against me. I need to split Amy's and Coach's votes between them. If I can do that I can survive. **

*Amy and Krystal are lying in the shelter*

Amy: So will it be Coach?

Krystal: Yes. Vote for Coach.

Amy: Got it.

Krystal: We should start packing.

**Amy's Confession: I have no idea how this Tribal Council will come out. All I know is that one of the three of us will be leaving. I just hope it isn't me. **

_Tribal Council #14_

Jeff: Welcome Final four. I will bring in the jury. Jack, Mario, Charger, Grunt, Legion, Jacob, Bobby, and Bowser voted off last Tribal Council. So Snake I heard that you kept the Tribe up last night.

Snake: Yeah I did. I wanted to keep them weak for the challenge. The results proved to be successful.

Amy: I felt it was kind of cheap.

Snake: It's strategy. In war anything goes.

Krystal: But this is not war.

Jeff: Coach you are the last person that is not from Nintendo Tribe. Do you feel vulnerable?

Coach: Yeah but the chances of me going is the same as Krystal's and Amy's.

Jeff: Amy what is your voting strategy?

Amy: Hope that Coach and Krystal are not plotting against me.

Jeff: Krystal, how confident are you that you will make the final 3?

Krystal: Not very. I have one vote against me and it takes at least 2 to take me out.

Snake: Unless there is a tie.

Krystal: I could lose the tie.

Jeff: Snake, with this immunity win do you think you can win this game?

Snake: I'll leave that up to the jury.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Coach you are first.

*Coach votes*

*vote hidden*

Coach: You are a good person and sorry that you could not make it to the final 3.

*Snake votes*

**Krystal**

Snake: You lose. Too bad so close but I bet you will enjoy the jury.

*Amy votes*

*Krystal votes*

*Vote hidden*

Krystal: Sorry but I had to cast this to save myself. Don't be angry with me please.

Jeff: I will count the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* Person voted out will leave the area immediately…first vote

**Krystal**

**Amy**

**Coach**

1 vote Amy 1 vote Krystal 1 vote Coach

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor

**Coach **

Coach: Damn, you got me.

Krystal: Sorry

Coach: It had to be done. I hold nothing against you.

*Coach goes up with his torch*

Jeff: Coach the tribe has spoken. *Jeff snuffs Coach's torch*

Coach: Good luck.

*Coach walks away*

Jeff: Congrats to the final three. I will see you tomorrow.

_Reaper Tribe Day 39_

Snake: Damn, Coach was an idiot. He should have voted for you.

Krystal: It was suppose to be you.

Snake: Oh well. I won immunity so you two are stuck with me.

Amy: I am going to burn the shelter.

Krystal: I will join you.

*Krystal and Amy sets the shelter on fire*

Snake: My box is in there!

Amy: So? You burned Krystal's bikini.

Snake: NO! My box! We had so many good times. Like when I was peaking at Krystal when she was bathing!

Krystal: What!

Snake: Nothing.

**Snake's Confession: I am in the final 3 with 2 votes secured. I just need to get a couple more to win this game. I can taste victory. **

Krystal: I hope the jury are not angry at us.

Amy: Some will ask some tough questions.

Snake: Nothing I can't handle.

**Krystal's Confession: My strategy is to be honest with the jury. I had a hand in taking a few out. They deserve the truth. I have Mario's vote but no one else is 100% with me. **

Amy: I am going to miss this place.

Krystal: Me too.

Snake: I won't.

**Amy's Confession: Only they jury part of the game is left. I have no votes secured but I will fight to win and I will answer their questions to the best of my ability. **

_Final Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome final three to the last Tribal Council. The jury of Jack, Mario, Charger, Grunt, Legion, Jacob, Bobby, Bowser, and Coach are waiting. You will give out your opening statements followed by the jury asking their questions and finally you will have closing statements. Snake you are up first.

Snake: Well you all know I had a hand in taking most of you out. But you have to respect the fact that I had a lot of strategy. My alliance was out numbered 5 to 3 and I managed to turn it into 3 vs. 3 until Amy's idol came in. I had the strategy of taking two goats but that did not work out. So I leave the choice up to you. Vote for the guy with the best strategy or two girls who could not keep an alliance intact.

Jeff: Amy, you are up.

Amy: I switched to a tribe where I was outnumbered four to one and I survived it. I made friends and did my best not to anger anybody. I was a swing vote for most of the game and I voted for who I thought I could trust the least. None of my votes were personal.

Jeff: Krystal, you are up.

Krystal: I first came into this game sticking up for Mario who was being picked on by Bowser and Snake. I wanted to make an alliance of people who I like. Despite losing two alliances I stayed alive and made some very risky moves including giving my idol to Amy early on in the merge to show that I am trustworthy. There are some of you I wished to save but couldn't.

Jeff: Ok, jury you are up to ask your questions. Jack you are first.

Jack: Ok, first of all I hate all three of you. Amy, you did not pick a *beep*ing side until later in the game You hung around with a for sale sign on you. You sold you *beep*ing vote for an idol and you never led you rode coattails the entire way. Krystal, you are a whore and a slut. You led the charge with two alliances that failed and the only reason your third alliance was successful was because of that *beep*ing idol. Snake, you are bastard keeping useless people that should have never made the merge with you.

Snake: It was…

Jack: I don't care about your *beep*ing strategy. Bobby and Bowser were useless and you kept them. *beep* you. Ok I am done.

Jeff: Ok, Mario you are up.

Mario: Ok, first question goes to Snake. Snake why did you treat me horribly?

Snake: First of all you did not want to stay with me. Secondly, you weren't that good of a tribe member. You followed Krystal around like you were her bitch. Thirdly, it's hard to treat you with respect if you believe that the idol I gave you was real.

Mario: Amy, why did you go with Snake when you voted me out?

Amy: He said that you had the idol and it gave you a little too much power. I never saw the idol until you pulled it out of your bag at Tribal Council.

Mario: Ok, congrats to you Amy and Krystal for making it to the final three.

Jeff: Charger, your turn.

Charger: Charger like two of you and Coach tell Charger to make his own choice. So I have three questions. Krystal can I pet your head?

Krystal: Ok.

*Charger pets Krystal's head*

Charger: So fluffy. Ok, Amy do you like Charger?

Amy: You are interesting and fun to hang around.

Charger: Snake, why you hate Charger?

Snake: I don't hate you.

Charger: Ok, that is all.

Jeff: Grunt, you are up.

Grunt: You all know that I am here for the challenges. Amy, I know that you did not win anything. What makes you worthy of my vote based on the challenges?

Amy: In the challenge in which I had a twisted ankle I kept fighting. I may not be the most physically fit here but I never gave up.

Grunt: Krystal you won one challenge. What made you worthy?

Krystal: In most of the challenges I was the top two or three for most of them. I barely lost and the challenge I did win I had a perfect score.

Grunt: Snake, what makes you worthy?

Snake: Simple I won the most.

Grunt: Yeah, but with you I also put into consideration the social game. Amy and Krystal got to know me. You never did.

Jeff: Legion your turn.

Legion: We will vote for who we think is the most strategic. Amy, what was your biggest strategic move?

Amy, my biggest move was using that idol to eliminate Bobby. That was the turning point in the game for me.

Legion: It came late and you could have used it earlier to save Jacob. Krystal, same question.

Krystal: My biggest move was getting Coach and Amy to split their votes to save myself.

Legion: Reasonable, we also noted many previous moves you have made. Snake, same question.

Snake: My biggest move was getting Mario to vote out his ally in exchange for a fake hidden immunity idol and then voting him out next.

Legion: That is all.

Jeff: Jacob.

Jacob: Well I am voting based on your social game. Amy, did you make an effort to get to know people?

Amy: I did, although I wished I put more effort into getting to know the Mass Effect alliance.

Jacob: You only really socialized with Grunt. Snake how about you?

Snake: I won a challenge based on getting to know you.

Jacob: But you only asked us questions we never had a real conversation. You stayed with your goats. Krystal?

Krystal: I made a huge effort in getting to know everyone. I know I wished I had more time to get to know Charger but I hung out with your alliance a lot.

Jacob: Yes you did. That is all.

Jeff: Ok, Bobby you are up.

Bobby: Hey all. Yeah Snake thanks for keeping me around. You were a cool dude and all. Krystal and Amy you never did anything for me when the merge hit.

Krystal: You made yourself a massive target.

Amy: I saved your ass twice and you repay me by turning your back on me.

Bobby: It's game. But Snake you are getting my vote. That is all.

Jeff: Bowser, your turn.

Bowser: Any one of you can get my vote actually. Snake did you value me at all or just as muscle.

Snake: I did use you but I also valued you as an ally. That's why I wanted to keep you around.

Bowser: You treated me as a goat and a number. Nothing more! I regret being in your alliance.

Snake: Whatever.

Bowser: I got all I need.

Jeff: Don't you want to ask Krystal or Amy?

Bowser: I now know who I will vote for.

Jeff: Ok, Coach finish us off.

Coach: Gladly. Ok, this is a strange question but what would be your three's strategy if the world was taken over by Zombies. Snake you start off.

Snake: I would probably stay and fight them off. If it gets too rough I'll hide in a cardboard box.

Coach: Hehe. Ok, Krystal your strategy?

Krystal: I would find a team of survivors and head up north where it is cold and zombies can not survive while getting supplies as we move.

Coach: Amy?

Amy: I would take my family and use our car to move away from the big city and find a good place to hold up.

Coach: That is all.

Jeff: Ok, closing statements now.

Snake: I have to say I am a little surprised at some of your opinions on me but I played the game like it was war. In war I had to rely on allies when they are gone I rely on myself. You have to do anything to win. That is what I did here. Rather you liked or hate what I did it worked in the end for me.

Amy: I was the swing vote and I did not pick a side because I would have been bottom of the totem pole if I choose a side. Being the swing vote took the target off of me and put it on another alliance member.

Krystal: Although I did lose two alliances I stayed loyal and I kept fighting no mater how grim the situation was. I turned a bad situation into my advantage. I got people onto my side from opposing alliances such as Coach and Amy.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote jury. Remember you are voting for someone that you want to win. Jack you are first.

*Jack votes*

**Amy**

Jack: *beep*ing best of the three. I hate you the least.

*Mario votes*

**Krystal**

Mario: You treated me well since day 1 and I should have not taken Samus out. I am sorry so I hope my vote helps.

*Charger votes*

*Legion votes*

**Snake**

Legion: You were in game mode since day 1. You were the most strategic of the three.

*Grunt votes*

*Jacob votes*

**Krystal**

Jacob: You did make a lot of effort in befriending us. Thank you.

*Bobby votes*

**Snake**

Bobby: Hope you win.

*Bowser votes*

**Amy**

Bowser: You never became a pawn to anyone. Even with Krystal. You were her equal so you get my vote.

*Coach votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes one last time. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote

**Krystal**

**Snake**

**Amy**

1 vote Krystal, 1 vote Amy, 1 vote Snake

**Amy**

**Krystal**

**Snake**

2 votes Amy, 2 votes Krystal 2 votes Snake

**Krystal**

**Krystal**

Winner of Video Game Survivor Amazon

**Christal**

Krystal: Yay!

Amy: Good job.

Snake: Damn!

Jeff: Krystal wins with five votes to Amy's and Snake's two votes. Her social game plus a better jury performance gave her the win.

Voted for Krystal: Jacob (Krystal had a better social game, Mario (Krystal's ally), Grunt (Thought Krystal was better at the challenges), Charger (Got to pet Krystal), Coach (Liked Krystal a little better than Amy and liked her jury answer more)

Voted for Snake: Bobby (Snake's ally), Legion (Thought Snake had a better strategy)

Voted for Amy: Jack (Hated Amy the least), Bowser (Liked Amy a bit more than Krystal and Snake)

Next Season of Survivor: 20 contestants face off in Zombie Island of Dr Ned from Borderlands game. They will live in the harshest environment with dangerous weather, ferocious beasts, and each other. One tribe will emerge as the toughest tribe ever. One tribe will be at each other's throats.

Notes on the Survivors

Bowser- Bowser was first in just to annoy Krystal and Mario but after he goes too far and gets beaten up he has a couple of redemption episodes.

Coach- Coach was a hit or miss guy in this series I did not know what I was going to do with him but ended up having a good relationship with Charger and Bill and ended up as a replacement swing vote after Amy choose a side.

Snake- He was never meant to win. I needed a villain for this season and he was perfect for it.

Amy- I wanted a woman to win this season and it was between Amy and Krystal, one was going to get first and one was going to get third although I changed a couple of votes around so one ties for second. In the end Amy's edit was too obvious so I had her not win.

Krystal- I wanted someone who had some chance but also was hard to predict if she would win or not. The main joke I had from her is me picking on the Krystal fans with all the Krystal art around. So she was a walking unwilling fanservice. I enjoyed writing for her character.


End file.
